


Knot Your Typical High School AU

by ktwinchesterhale



Series: Knot Your Typical Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape, Biting, Bloodplay, Claiming, Clothing Kink, Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates being a beta, because he is madly in love with his best friend who is an alpha. A male-alpha and a male-beta cannot mate. So he has accepted that he will always be Dean's friend. But a family secret and Dean's big mouth are about to test that theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin Tight Jeans

Dean Winchester was king of the sophomore class. Every student in Truman High School, especially the girls, practically worshipped the junior varsity quarter back. He was, contradictorily, on every teacher’s most hated list. His authority issues and his reputation from middle school insured such. Some of the teachers were starting to warm up to him. Dean’s best friend was every teacher’s pet because he had a standing 98 or above average in all his classes.

            Today was like any other; Castiel Novak sat on his bed studying. As usual he was dressed in slacks and a short sleeve dress shirt, which he had unbuttoned. He was half-way through proofing his paper, when Dean Winchester stumbled into his room, dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped himself face first on Castiel’s bed. His head landed atop Cas’ papers.

            Castiel signed, ran a hand through his already messy hair and pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose. “Difficult practice?”

            “Oh my God!” Dean rolled over on his back and glared. “Coach Azazel decided that since we were slow last game, we needed to run as fast as the track team for five straight miles! And if we slacked behind how many track people that were in front of us times fifty was how many squats we had to do after! And to make it worst those dicks Raphael and Bella stayed ahead of me the entire freaking time! Dean flailed his arms a final time before grunting.

            Castiel stroked Dean’s sandy hair. Dean’s nagging and flailing hands soon changed into content humming and complete stillness. Cas could tell he was about to fall asleep.

            “Dean if you intend upon falling asleep, could you allow me to move first?” the blue-eyed boy whispered.

            “No” He mumbled in reply.

            “Could you at least consider my essay?”

            Dean turned over on all fours, grabbed his notes, shoved them into the floor and pushed Castiel backwards on the bed.

            “Dean!” Castiel protested.

            Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s middle and buried his face in Cas’ shirt.

            “Go to sleep, Cas.”

            Cas tried to relax but it was hard. Well not yet it wasn’t thankfully. He ran one hand through his hair and let the other play with the hairs at the nape of the alpha’s neck.

            Cas had a crush on Dean. But Dean was the Alpha-ist alpha in the sophomore class. And Cas- well Castiel Novak was obviously a beta.

            While a male alpha and a male omega, though rare, could mate, as could two male betas, a male alpha and a male beta would never happen. Same as two alphas and two omegas would never happen. Some had tried but all relationships of that nature failed in the end. Alpha males could be with a beta girl but never a beta guy.

            Cas laid there thinking and wishing. He wished that since nature made him a beta that it could have made him a girl beta. He laid there thinking of his and Dean’s relationship. He knew it was weird but he tried to avoid analyzing it. He knew that had he been born a girl he and Dean would never have had this. He smiled. Cas was more grateful to have his usual day stroking Dean’s hair than ever having him in other ways. The beta drifted off as Dean began to snore.

 

            It was a chilly Tuesday October morning; Castiel had failed to do laundry the night before and had to opt out of his usual attire. He wore (just because it smelled like Dean) the gray AC/DC shirt that Dean had accidentally left at his house and a baggy blue knit sweater over it. And the only pair of skinny jeans he owned (they usually hung in the back of his closet where they had hung since Gabe had bought them for him) and high top converse.

            Castiel was headed to his locker when Balthazar popped up out of nowhere.

            “Good morning Castiel.” sang the beta with a smile.

            Castiel had to admit he did find the blond attractive. But Balthazar only ever spoke to him when Ana was around and she was nowhere to be seen.

            Castiel looked at him slightly confused “Good morning, Balthazar.”

            “So did you finish the Latin assignment?” he said putting an arm around Castiel.

            “Yes and no you may not borrow it.” Castiel responded before stopping at his locker number 476 on the bottom row just a few down from Dean’s 471.

            The blonde laughed “Feisty Cassy, I like that. But actually I was hoping you could tutor me later.” He gave Castiel a squeeze before walking off, but turned with a smirk and a wink.

            Castiel stood there confused. No one used terms of endearment to refer to him, but Dean and Gabriel.

            There was the slam of a locker and then Cas’ favorite smell: the musk of leather, the perfume of baking apple pie, and the stinging twinge of sea salt.

            “Is that asshole trying to mooch homework again?”

            “No Dean, he wanted me to tutor him later.” The brunette said.

            “Do you want me to hit him?” the quarterback said in a low voice.

            Cas turned around; Dean looked irritated. He smiled “No Balthazar is a rather attractive beta, it might be a nice way to get to know him.”

            “Cas-” Dean growled but was interrupted by Michael Cohen letting out a cat call before grabbing Castiel’s ass as he passed by. Cas froze.

            Dean let out another loud growl, and showed his teeth. Michael just laughed and winked at Castiel as he walked away. Dean started at him, but Cas stepped in front of Dean placing a hand on his chest.

            The blonde stopped and met blue eyes that pleaded with him over the top of his glasses.

            “Dean, it’s not worth the consequences.” Cas dropped his hand.

            He signed “Cas, what is up with everybody today? That’s the second douche bag to hit on you!”

            The beta turned back to his locker, grabbed his English binder, and slammed it shut. “I don’t know, Dean, but let’s go to class.” He brushed past the alpha heading towards Mr. Shurley’s room.

            “Cas…” Dean’s voice sounded pained. “Where the hell did you get those pants?”

            Cas looked down. “Oh, Gabriel bought them for me. He was trying to make me dress in style. I’ve had them for some time. I do not enjoy them, but I didn’t have time to do laundry last night.”

            Before he knew what was happening, Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and dragged him backwards into an alcove. Blue eyes went wide. He found himself with his back against the wall, Dean boxing him in.

            “Cas-” Dean growled, which really shouldn’t have made Cas feel as tingly as it did. “The reason they keep hittin’ on you is because of those damn jeans.”

            The beta struggled in Dean’s grip so the alpha couldn’t feel how Cas was reacting to their current situation. Dean however made the situation much worse when he leaned into Cas even more lowering his head to the blue eyed boy’s shoulder.

            Dean sighed his voice still in a growl half choking as he spoke “Is your sister in heat? Because you smell like an omega bitch in heat.”

            Come to think of it Castiel just now realized that his sister hadn’t come out of her room this morning and he hadn’t seen her at school yet even though Balthazar drove her almost every day.

            “Cas as if those pants aren’t enough that smell is gonna make every alpha and beta in the school want to breed you.” The sandy haired boy took a step back and removed his leather jacket.

            Cas swallowed the lump in his throat. “Every?”

            Jade green eyes were nearly black when they met Castiel’s. “Every whether or not they actually want to.”

            Dean put his jacket around his friend’s shoulders. “Wear this until you get home and until Ana is over her heat, the smell of an Alpha should keep ‘em at bay.” Cas let out a breath.

            “Dean for a second I thought-”

            “Winchester! Stop trying to knot your beta whore in the corner.”

            Dean spun around “Shut the hell up, Alastair!”

            The cold eyed boy sneered. “What’s the matter did he say no cause the slut wants an Alpha like me to force him like a bitch, or are you just afraid to lose him like your daddy lost his little bitch?”

            Dean flew at Alistair.

 “Dean Stop!” Castiel squeaked coming out of the corner. But he wasn’t listening. Cas kept pleading with Dean until the teachers came. It took both Mr. Singer and Mr. Turner to hold the JV quarterback back, while Coach Azazel held Alastair.

Castiel stepped forward and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder in hopes to calm him. Dean’s head spun around with a snarl revealing his incisors.

Cas’ blue eyes went wide. He knew what those elongated teeth meant in Alphas’ ‘fuck and mate or fight and kill.’ In betas it meant either ‘mate or fear for life’. Cas had never had to use his incisors; Dean had always been there to protect him. This was the first time since he had met Dean in the 7th grade that he had actually felt threatened by him.

Jade green eyes were locked to cerulean blue ones as Cas backed away from the alphas and into the lockers.

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating, growing weak and then everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys i'm fixing the typos through chapter 13 so no more complaining bout the typos. Grammar might have a few errors but i doubt it because has been read over by many AP english students one of which is now an english major.


	2. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the formatting sucks on this the fucking computer at my mom's house blocks pop ups and i type in word so i'm really fucking mad right now. i'll fix it later when i'm at my dad's.
> 
> very short chapter but very plotty.

Castiel blinked his eyes open. He turned his head to the left to see nurse Missouri. He sat up.

            Castiel’s head throbbed the moment he did.  “Where’s Dean?”

            “Wow, slow down child. You have a concussion and a delicate condition.”

            The fifteen year old looked up at her. “What?”

            Ms. Missouri sat down beside him. “Castiel I can’t find the words to make this easy, you’re an omega.”

            “An omega, but the odds of that are-”

            “Yes child beyond rare. Still law mandates I keep one of these in case at all times.” She pulled out a pill from her lab coat and placed it in Castiel’s palm.

            He gave her a puzzled look. “What is it?”

            “Male omegas go into heat same as female omegas. I don’t think you’re in heat yet I think this was just a flare, but just in case. You can only get pregnant when you’re in heat this makes your body think you’re already expecting.”

            “Do I really need to take it if I’m not in my cycle.”

            She signed. “In all my years I’ve only met one other male omega which is more than most people’s experience. He too was stubborn and thought he could fend off alphas and take a beta mate. But a mated male omega still attracts alphas their pheromones are that strong and he ended up getting himself and almost his beta and baby killed.”

            Castiel stared at the pill. “This will keep alphas at bay?”

            She nodded. “Unless you don’t want to stop one.” He blushed. “I will warn you Castiel if you are dating a beta or omega you should break up with them.”

            The boy pulled out the bottle of water from his backpack and swallowed the pill.

            Missouri stood up. “I’ll begin filing the paper work. Gabriel should be here shortly.”

            They sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

            Castiel began to think over his situation when it hit him like a brick wall. Dean wasn’t trying to kill him; Dean was trying to knot him. Dean wanted him! Cas smiled.

            He could imagine what would have happened had Alastair not shown up. The slightly taller blonde would have pressed against him. His hands running everywhere they never been but that Castiel dreamed they would be. The incisors that threatened him caressing along his neck and collar bone nipping as they went. Dean’s hands gripping-. Castiel’s fantasy was cut short by the office calling for him to be sent up and that his brother was here.

            As he started to leave he turned to Missouri. “If that beta is still around I’d love to talk to him.”

            She smiled. “Of course Castiel, I believe you have him for first period English.”

            The boy’s eyes went wide. “Father?!”

 

           

            Cas turned on Skype and was instantly called by Dean.

            “Cas are you alright, buddy, you scared me to death.”

            “Dean, I believe you scared me more than I you.”

            “Well sorry, but you smelled like you had omega heat all over you.”

            ‘There is a reason for that’ thought Cas. “What happened after I lost consciousness?”

            “Well I kinda pulled from Bobby and Rufus’s grip and… urm… caught you and carried you to the nurse.” Dean smiled. “You kinda drool in your sleep.”

            “I do not!” protested the omega. Dean just laughed.

            “Oh, Cas, I got something amazing to tell you.”

            “I as well, Dean” he whispered.

            “Ok so, Lisa Braeden asked me out after she saw the fight. The most flexible beta cheerleader asked me out! I know you don’t like girls but every guy wants to date her!... so what was it you wanted to tell me?”

            Cas’ heart had stopped. He bit his lip to keep his composure. “It is nothing as exciting as your news. It can wait. Good Night, Dean.

            The alpha looked puzzled. “G’night, Cas. Talk to you tomorrow.”

            As soon as Dean ended the call Castiel was crying.

 ‘Of course’ Castiel thought. ‘How could I be so ignorant? Why did I think that the infamous womanizer, Dean Winchester, would desire me simply because I’m an omega?’

He cried quietly , buried under his blankets until Chuck Shurley came into the room. He sat down on the bed, and rubbed his son’s back.

“Cassy, it’s ok, really, being an omega isn’t a curse; it’s not such a bad thing.”

Castiel sniffled out, “How can you believe that when your mate died for being one?”

“Jimmy died because he made the mistake of mating with a beta before his first heat. You won’t make that mistake, you’ll get your alpha.”

“No, I will not Alphas prefer omegas that are completely submissive and that they are bare-foot and pregnant.” He sniffled again.

“Not all alphas are like that; is that what Dean wants?”

“Well, no but he’s courting Lisa Braeden. Therefore it doesn’t matter.”Castiel turned towards his father.

“Your alpha doesn’t have to be Dean just one like Dean.”

Cas sat up and spoke. “You don’t understand the reason Dean won’t treat me alphabetically is because he respected me before this no other alpha is going to have that.”

 


	3. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such short chapters. and yes the chapter titles are mostly song lyrics that are relevant to the chapter. this one is 'My best friend' by Tim McGraw.  
> Chapter summary....  
> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Masturbation. Masturbation. Masturbation. Masturbation. Masturbation. Pining. Pining. Territorial. Territorial. Violence. Violence. Violence. Awesome John.

Dean doubts Cas remembers it, but it’s what he thinks of every time he falls asleep in his arms.

It happened in the 7th grade, the year Cas and him met the first time. Cas spent the night at Dean’s. Dean had a nightmare about the fire that killed his mom.

He woke up in a cold sweat, atop Castiel, who was stroking his hair and humming.

Dean looked up at Cas with hazy eyes.

            “Dean I promise I shall not tell anyone, and I’m here for you. I always will be whenever you need me.” Cas whispered. Before he began to sing some song that Dean didn’t know, but knew it was by some band that all the omegas went wet over.

            Cas had the voice of an angel and somehow Dean enjoyed despite the song and began to relax. The blue eyed boy started to stroke his hair, and before Dean knew it he was asleep again and dreaming dreams of Cas.

            When Dean awoke the next morning, somehow during the night Dean had turned on his back and Cas clung to him. He was laying with his head on his shoulder and his leg thrown over Dean’s hips. The sandy blonde flexed his arm which just pulled Cas more snuggly on top of him. The Alpha took his free hand and stroked Cas’ messy black hair.

            He watched as blue eyes slowly opened. He and Cas laid there looking at each other for what seemed like hours. God, Dean wanted to stay like this forever. It was then Dean decided that he didn’t care, he wanted Castiel Novak to be his mate.  Even though he really didn’t know what all that entailed. He knew about the mechanics of sex but not much else.

            John knocked on the door. Both boys pulled away from another, before he entered. “Castiel, I know you like cooking. Ya wanna help make breakfast?”

            “I would be happy to, Sir.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand under the covers before grabbing his glasses of the night stand and following John into the kitchen.

            While Sammy, John and Castiel fixed pancakes, Dean took a shower. For the first time he formed a knot, thinking of Cas.

           

            Dean wanted to rip Michael apart slowly for grabbing his Cas. He had no clue why Michael had taken a sudden liking to Cas. Then the young quarterback looked to discretely check out the area Michael had grabbed.

            He was half-hard in an instant. The blue eyed boy was wearing skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on. Before he knew what he was doing he had Cas up against a wall his arms on both sides boxing him in. Dean leaned in and inhaled Cas’ intoxicating smell.

            It knocked out most of Dean’s rational brain and kicked his alpha instincts. To that part of his brain envisioned an entirely different situation: Cas spread out on Dean’s bed, naked, lips parted, panting, hair looking like sex, his skin glistening with sweat; Four fingers inside his ass, wanting, begging, needing Dean to fuck him, knot him, claim him, breed him.

            It took all of Dean’s remaining will power and rationality to speak and snap his brain out of its pheromone haze.

            When Alastair called Cas a whore, he had wanted to punch him; when he suggested raping Cas, Dean wanted him dead; when he said Dean would lose Cas, all he could think was ‘kill.’ Thank God, he didn’t though. Thank God for Uncle Bobby and Rufus holding him back while his alpha instincts died down.

            But then Cas had to ruin it. Walking over to a hormonal alpha, who was acting strictly on protective instinct, with his beyond arousing omega like smell.

            The fear in Cas’ blue eyes was an intensity Dean had never seen. Then he had passed out. Somehow the quarterback had summoned the strength to pull himself away from his uncle and be fast enough to catch Cas.

            When the others moved to help the young Winchester, he let out a growl vicious enough to stop three alpha males in their tracks and a beta who was family. Dean lifted Cas into his arms and took him to Ms. Missouri. While Dean carried him, Lisa Braeden walked beside him just talking away.

            Nearly every guy and some of the girls would kill to be in the green eyed boy’s shoes when she asked him to the winter formal. Hell Dean had been hoping for her to so he could make Cas jealous, but all he could think of was Cas. He didn’t even care he was bleeding. So when she asked he said “sure” just to get her to shut up.

            When he finally got to Missouri’s office, she was trying to patch up Dean.

            “No fix Cas! He’s hurt not me!” the green eyed boy was hovering over his best friend’s cot.

            She got in the alpha’s face, for an omega she sure was alpha-y. “Dean, sit down before I make you, Castiel is fine you on the other hand- have a broken nose, a black eye and bruised and bleeding knuckles that need bandages.”

            Dean sat down.

            The omega finished bandaging the alpha’s hands as Alastair walked, well, hobbled in. Dean jumped to his feet, and stood in between Alastair and Cas, growling.

The junior smirked. “Well, well, well, look at the alpha guarding his little beta whore.”

            Dean lunged for Alastair again but Bobby pushed Dean out of the way and on his ass.

            “Alastair, boy, you better shut your trap, or next time I ain’t holding Dean back.” He pointed a finger in the boy’s face.

            Missouri examined Alastair then looked back at Dean. “Lord, Child, were you gona kill him.” She began to patch him back up mumbling to herself.

            Dean and the junior stared each other down. Alastair had two cotton balls stuck up his nose, two black eyes and a busted lip. Dean had somehow dislocated the other boy’s right shoulder and three of his fingers.

            He screamed when Missouri pushed the arm back into place. Dean smirked.

            “Wipe that smile off your face Winchester before I do it for you.”

            “Yeah right Alastair, you’re really in a place to make threats, I’ll wiped the floor with your ass.”

            The junior growled, but it turned into a yelp when the nurse popped his right index finger back into place.

            Alastair’s parents picked him up a few minutes later.

            Once gone, Dean moved, sat down on the cot Cas was still asleep on, laid Cas’ head in his lap and began to stroke his messy black hair. Cas would do this to him when Dean was upset or sick and it always made him feel better; he hoped it could do the same for his best friend.

            “Are you sure he’s okay?” Dean asked without tearing his eyes from Castiel’s face.

            “I am certain. I’ve seen this condition before. It’s very rare. It’s his body’s natural reaction to flee when threatened, but if he’s backed into a corner he panics.” She whispered over her desk.

            The quarterback looked up. “Like an omega?”

            “Very much so.”

            The boy looked back at Cas and started to speak.

            “Dean-”

            He looked up to see his father at the door. “Get your stuff and get in the Impala.”

            He moved Cas’ head from his lap gently. “Yes sir.”

            There was an extremely awkward silence until the first red light.

            “You’re an alpha and you’re going to get into fights. I can’t stop that. But tell me- honestly- why?”

            The younger man sighed. “Anna’s in heat and I could smell it on Cas. Then Alastair came up called Cas a whore, threatened to rape him and said I was gona loose him the same way you lost mom.”

            John’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. He turned towards his eldest pup, and said in a low voice, “Did you kick his ass?”

            “Yes Sir.” Dean smirked. “Broke his nose, blacked out both eyes, dislocated his shoulder and three fingers – busted his lip up pretty good too. And I think he may have a turned ankle.”

            John snorted. “At boy. Good job, but damn-”


	4. Tear Drops on My Sheet Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has plot in it so for putting up with plot and my bad grammer there is a reward at the end. oh and Jo is here. please ignore my dumb chapter titles.

         

            That night after leaving the call with Cas. He immediately accepted the call from Jo.

            “What took you so long, Winchester?” She barked.

            Dean rolled his eyes. “I was talking with Cas.”

            “Ah, that explains the drool around your mouth.”

            “Shut up.” He said playfully but still wiped his mouth just in case. He would only ever admit it to Jo or himself that with Cas that would be possible. “Besides I think he is mad at me.”

            Jo moved closer to the camera. “Why would Cas be mad at you? I didn’t think that was physically possible for him.”

            “I don’t know we were talking he said he had something to tell me but then wouldn’t tell me and logged off after a minute and a half. Which is weird ‘cause we usually talk for at least an hour.”

            “That is odd for Cas… maybe he’s just rattled from passing out today after your fight.”

            Dean sighed. “Yeah… You heard ‘bout that?”

            “Of course. It was the talk of the school today I just wish I could have been there to see it!”

            The male alpha smiled. “I wish you had; I kicked ass!”

            “That’s what I heard. But why did Cas pass out?” Asked Jo as she pushed her hair out of her face.

            “Well, um… I could smell Anna’s heat all over him. And after the fight the idiot tried to calm me down. And I snapped at him ‘cause I was ready to knot him in front of the entire school.”

            “Yuck” Jo stuck her tongue out. Then she stopped and her face turned puzzled. “Dean, I saw Anna today she’s not in heat. She just had a stomach virus. I don’t know why Cas smelled like that unless he got a hold of omega strength pheromone perfume or is an omega.”

            Dean’s heart jumped at the suggestion. “Psh. Cas ain’t an omega; he wouldn’t roll over and be a bitch for anybody and there is no way he’d wear that crap just ‘cause it’s illegal. He would have had to gotten the heat on him unintentionally, some douche would have had to spray him with it, actually more like bathed him in it. He smelled he was so aroused like on the edge of orgasm or even like an omega-orgy-”

            “Meg!” Jo interrupted before Dean’s vulgar more and imagination made the situation awkward.

            The quarterback looked confused for a second “What…” then it hit him like a brick wall. “Jesus, you’re right! She sells that shit! She’s been pissed ever sense she tried to shove her tongue down his throat and he told her no because she’s a she! She must have done this as revenge.”

            There was a pause. Then Jo spoke, “Only problem is she’s madly in love with Alastair. Maybe Talbot?”

            “She doesn’t even like Cas; why would she?”

            Jo rolled her eyes. “The world doesn’t revolve around Cas and Sam, Dean. Because she wants you. She’s really smart and any idiot can see the way you fallow Cas around. She would know that pheromone-ing your boyfriend would make you jump him and hopefully make him hate you. And then be emotionally stupid enough to go out with her.”

            “Hell! I would-” Dean started but she gave him a look.

            “I bet that’s it… look not to completely ignore an issue but-” Jo snorted. Dean ignored her and continued. “talkin’ about Cas with the heat on him is making me think about when I had him pinned against the wall.”

            “Oh God yes! Change the subject.”

            Dean gave her a look before smiling. “So is Ash still trying to get you to dominate him?”

            The female alpha rolled her eyes huffing, “Thank you for that nasty visual image, Winchester.”

            “You’re welcome, and as soon as we end this conversation I’m going to go take a shower and think up some ‘nasty visual images’ of my own.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She snarled her nose “Uck! Good night, Winchester!”

“Good Night, Joanna-Beth.” Then she logged off. By this time it was ten thirty. Well past Sammy’s bedtime and John would be passed out on the couch from a long day at the garage. Which meant he could take a long shower and no one would question it.

Dean walked into the bathroom him and Sammy shared. He stripped off turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

“Son of a Bitch!” he yelped not loud enough to wake his Dad and Sam. The water was cold the little bitch must of taken a long-ass shower probable trying to pop his knot. Sammy was the age Dean had first gotten his, but Cas sorta help him along.

Dean tried to put his little brother from his mind and go through his long lists of fantasies about Castiel. Despite what had happened early that day that wasn’t the one he used; he had already gotten off on that once today after his dad went back to work and while Sam was still at school. Dean’s brain went to his favorite fantasy about the blue eyed boy.

Once in eighth grade he and Cas had been (Dean hated the word) cuddling like normal: the beta on his back and the alpha on his stomach between his legs, his strong arms wrapped around the smaller boys middle keeping him as close as possible. He awoke to Cas trying to squirm out from under him.

“Dean, please.” He whined.

His best friend begging beneath him that made Dean’s alpha instinct twitch. He was alert now. The black haired boy bucked his hips when the dirty blonde pulled him closer. That’s when he felt it- Cas was as hard as a rock. Dean was instantly in the same predicament. He rose up on his hands and knees hovering himself over the other boy. Cas sat up trying to escape. Dean pushed him back down with one hand. Cas’ arms and legs spread in submission.

The alpha wasn’t paying attention to that though. He was more focused on the bulge straining Cas’ pants. He could smell the musk and the slightly sweetness of what Dean instantly knew was Castiel’s pre-come. The alpha swallowed nervously, his mouth was salivating and his incisors were creeping out. Green eyes slow caressed up Castiel’s wriggling body.

“Dean, please.” Cas begged again; his voice almost a moan. The boy above him nearly creamed himself. Jade green eyes met royal blue ones. “I’ll resolve this and we can forget this happened.”

The young alpha moved his arm to push his hair out of his eyes and Cas bolted for his bathroom. That’s where reality and fantasy differed.

In reality Dean found his release with his face buried in Castiel’s pillow that smelled like his dark hair while listening to the blue eyed boy’s groans, moans, his final pleasured scream and the unmistakable sound of something vibrating.

In fantasy, he burst into the bathroom, ripped the object from Cas’ body and rubbed it against Cas’ knotless cock, as he replaced the object with his tongue licking-tasting everywhere it could reach. Before replacing his knot with his tongue and claiming him against the shower wall.

In reality, Dean had just managed to hide what he’d been doing before the beta came back into his bed room. He shoved his knot inside his jeans seconds after his orgasm ripped through him. His knot was still full of blood and pulsing come inside his boxers when he and Cas resumed their cuddling position.

As the water drained way the remains of his fantasy Dean wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his room and dropped the towel. Climbing into bed naked he wished that his blue eyed beta was there to greet him.

 

Gabriel burst into Castiel’s room the moment their father left.

“Go away, Gabe.” The younger boy said running his fingers through his messy hair as he wrote down notes on his sheet music.

“Oh come on, Cassy. What has you so down? Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

“No. I have wanted for a long time for Dean to be my mate. However it is apparent that will not happen even with the new information regarding my sex, because he prefers female betas.” Cas sniffled on the verge of tears again as he turned away from his older brother.

“Well, that’s a load of shit. He’s in love with you… he just doesn’t know it yet.” Gabe smirked and sat down on the bench beside Cassy.

The younger Novak looked up. “oh no, Gabriel, what deviousness are you formulating?”

“Cassy, I’m offended! I was merely planning a shopping trip that Anna and I shall take you on tomorrow.” 


	5. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 1 of Gabriel's plan. and Cassy has never blushed this much before.

Anna, Gabe, and Castiel piled into the car the next morning. Gabe had convinced their father to let Anna skip school and go shopping with Castiel to make him feel better.

The first store Gabe dragged Cassy into was the one Gabe told him he had gotten the jeans he wore the day before at. The store was strange it had a sort of hindi- hipster/ hippie vibe to it. The beta all but pranced over to a young Indian woman wearing black jeans and a red tank top who was stocking a shelf.

“Hello beautiful.” Gabe purred leaning against the shelf.

“Go away.” She said without looking up from what she was doing.

“Kali… that’s not nice and here I brought my adorable baby brother to meet you.”

“Gabriel I was under the impression we are here to shop for clothes here not meet a girl that clearly holds dislike for you.” Castiel interjected.

She stood still not looking at Gabe. “Well obviously your brother lied to you. We only sell things for female betas and omegas and male betas that want to up their sex appeal.”

“But I am an omega who wants to increase my sexual appearance.” Cassy nearly whispered.

Kali turned to face Castiel and gave him a once over. “You are adorable… why do you want to look sexier, Alphas’ are probably swinging their knots in your face already?”

“Well they are, but the one Cassy, here, wants in his mouth hasn’t been.”

“Gabriel! Castiel shrieked face going red.

The woman smiled. “I see. Do you know him well because if it’s some guy you stalk at the coffee shop this is going to be hard.”

Gabriel smirked. “I think the idea is for it to be hard.” He waggled his brows.

“Gabriel!” Castiel buried his face in his hands.

The fake blond reached an arm behind his back pulling out a 9x12 red sketch book that was very familiar to Castiel. “Cassy can do better than picture. He spends every afternoon with Dean. Here.” Gabe handed it to Kali. “As you can see, he knows _every_ detail about him.”

Gabe pushed his younger brother forward. Castiel had not a clue how Gabe knew of his secret sketchbook. This was the one Castiel hide under his bed in fear of Dean finding it.”

The first one Kali flipped to was the one of Dean watching TV. He was stripped down to his boxers that were riding up the backs of his thighs. Deans muscles were flexed, wrapped tight around the pillow on Cas’ bed as he watched, lying on his chiseled stomach. Cas had captured the lighting reflecting from the TV perfectly in the shading of the alpha’s skin.

“Is this really what he looks like?” Kali asked looking at Cas.

He blushed as Gabriel said “Cassy is a great artist and no that looks a lot like Dean. Course I’ve never seen him that naked.”

She looked impressed. “Are there more like this?”

The omega nodded bashfully. She continued to look through until she got to the drawing from the pool. Back during the summer, on one of the days they had laid out in the lawn chairs by the pool, Dean had fallen asleep in such a position Cas couldn’t help but draw him.

Dean was on his back. The summer sun had kissed his skin with freckles. His full pink lips slightly parted as he slept. The alpha was still wet from the pool. Silvery droplets dotted and slid down the contours of his biceps, pectorals, and abdominals. His swim trunks clung to his thighs and groin leaving hardly anything to the imagination.  One hand rested behind his head, but with the other, his thumb pulled down the front of his swim trunks. Thus baring the light brown trail of hair that started at his navel and continued down further.

Kali looked up at him. “Ok so you know him well. Tell me everything you know about him.”

Castiel’s face was still flushed. He was so dazed by his sketch that he started blabbering. “He has green eyes. He’s six-one and still growing. He’ll be sixteen on January 24th. He’s dad is giving him their ’67 Impala for his birthday. He loves music Sam calls ‘Mullet Rock’. He’s favorite color is blue. He loves apple pie or pie of any kind really-”

Kali arched an eyebrow. Gabriel smirked and interrupted his little brother. “She’s asking what turns him on Cassy.”

Castiel went blank. “I… I do not know. Why would I know?”

Gabe put an arm around him. “Cassy- are you sure? I thought you and Dean shared everything.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No we do not share things  that openly sexual.!” Cas protested. His brother gave him a look.

The omega looked at his shoes. “Well I didn’t intend to do such, but I was searching for my shoes under his bed and I found his subscriptions to PlayA. I couldn’t help but be curious, so I glanced at the pages he had bookmarked.  One was that male- omega from Scotland the other was a female brunette omega.

“Can you show us if which pages if we look them up online?” Kali asked.

Castiel blushed but nodded.

 

After an exhausting two hours with Gabe and Kali and Anna laughing at his discomfort, She finally took pity on her younger brother and dragged him into Victoria’s Secret while her older brother sat outside eating candy bars and hitting on Kali.

“Anna, why must I be here? Gabriel has already tortured me enough.” The blue eyed boy was irritated.

The red head picked up a pair of crotch-less underwear. “Because we’re trying to get Dean to picture you in an omega fantasy instead of one of those Play Os he favors. So you have to dress like an omega.”

“Yes, however I do not understand why I cannot keep my underwear as they are.”

“Castiel, you’re lucky that I talked Gabe into this he was going to make you go commando. Besides think of how Dean would react to seeing you in this.” Anna held up a royal blue see-through lace thong.

At that moment one of the clerks walked up. “Can I help you?”

The red head sighed putting the thong down. “Yes please I can’t get him to decide on anything.”

The lady smiled before turning to Castiel. “So what do you like seeing her in?”

Cas looked horrified. His sister to the contrary was laughing.

“Cas is my brother and he’s the one we’re shopping for. He’s an omega.” She pushed him forward a bit.

The girl laughed. “No seriously, what does he like?”

Anna smiled, “No seriously, he likes knots; he’s an omega.”

The girl stopped laughing. Castiel was blushing fiercely.

“Wait, you’re serious.”

Anna nodded. Castiel just wanted to die when the clerk picked up the thong Anna had previously been holding. “We also have this color in a crotch-less style if you like.”


	6. Let's All Go to the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees Cas' new clothes... well some of them.

Cas got home around four completely exhausted. He fell backwards on his bed. After a peaceful minute his phone buzzed. Six missed calls and 10 missed texts from Dean. The last one sent at 4:07 was quiet colorful. ‘ _Were the fuck r u? get on u, dick!_ ’ The blue eyed boy smiled as he moved to his desk, opened his laptop and logged on to Skype.

“Hey What took you so long?!”

“My apologies, Dean, my brother and sister came to the conclusion that a family shopping spree was in order and that I required more… appealing clothing.”

“New clothes. Will I be able to tell or are you gona have to tell me like always?”

Cas looked at the bags in the corner. “No. They are different from anything I have previously worn. What did you do today?”

“I worked at the garage today. So I’ve got fifty bucks to blow… if you’ve washed that heat smell off of you, wanna go to a movie tomorrow at noon?”

Cas nods. Dean started telling him about the theory Jo and him came up with. The omega really wasn’t listening, though he did find the theory amusing; he pulled out his sketch book and resumed working on the drawing he had started at the end of August.

It was quiet cliché’. Dean had been washing the impala, shirtless, but then decided to take a break. The Alpha was laying back on the hood, jeans clinging- wet hanging low on his hips.

Dean growled. “Cas! What are you drawing? Your dream beta-boy?”

Huge blue eyes met Dean’s over his glasses; he blushed furiously. “Sorta.” He whispered.

“Dude! You are! What does he look like? I bet he’s a total nerd like you!”

Cas smiled. “No I prefer jocks.” As soon as he realized what he said, he looked down and continued working. He’s face turned bright red.

Dean’s face dropped. “If you go out with any of my idiot team mates football or baseball- OH GOD! Not Balthazar!”

“No Dean! It’s not Balthazar.”

“Good, So you gona show me?” Really Dean just wanted to see so he would know who to put the fear of God into.

Cas looked down at the sketch adding a bit more shadow under Dean’s lip to make them look fuller. “Maybe. You most likely would not wish to see considering all the works I have of him are provocative.”

“Oh god, Cas, never mind.”

The omega just laughed. “I shall see you tomorrow, Dean.”

“G’night Cas.”

            The blue eyed boy finished the sketch and hid it under his bed as Chuck walked in.

            “Castiel, I don’t know if you know this but the government requires all male-omegas to be registered. They won’t release your name and pertinent information unless you do so publicly, but all of America is going to know that a fifteen year old male-omega goes to Truman High. I just wanted to warn you.”

           

            Dean bought two tickets to the scariest movie playing. Of course it was rated R, but of course, Dean flirted his way past that detail. The alpha loved horror movies the only thing that made them better was seeing horror movies with Cas. Cas always said he wouldn’t get scared, but he always did.

            He strutted up to the concession stand and bought a large coke. He and Cas had always split one since the 7th grade. Dean took a sip as he did he heard:

            “Hello Dean.”

            The alpha turned around with a smile and handed Cas the coke.

“Cas what’s up with the flasher trench coat?” he asked handing the other boy his ticket before taking back the coke.

“I borrowed it from my father as a means to hide the clothes Gabriel and Anna forced me to wear.” The blue eyed boy blushed.

“Oh, come on it can’t be that bad, just take it off. You really think I’d hate you for some clothes your idiot siblings made you wear that makes you look-” As he opened up the theater door Dean turned to Cas, he almost dropped his coke.

Cas had now shed the coat, and held it to his chest like a shield and stared down at his converse bashfully. Dean’s cock twitched.  He wore another pair of painted on jeans and a skin tight low-cut blue tank-top that matched his eyes.

“Cas.” Dean all but moaned. The omega looked up. Dean realized he had shed not only the coat but his glasses as well. And his bluer than blue eyes were framed in eye liner.

The alpha smiled. “You look awesome.” He took the coat from Cas as if trying to show Cas not to be timid but really it was a way for him to cover his now half-hard cock.

Once they had picked out their seats at the top of the stairs directly under the projector, Dean set Cas’ trench coat in the seat next to him. “So is this new look to impress this dream boy of yours?”

“Yes, it’s all a ploy to win his attention and affection.”

Dean goes silent. ‘Cas no one should have you that doesn’t think the nerdy dorky you is perfect. And no stupid beta will ever be good enough to have you.’ He thought as the previews started.

He and Cas were the only ones in the theater since it was in fact a Thursday in the middle of the day. Oh the fantasies Dean thought of.  As if he wasn’t turned on by the omega enough already. Seeing horror movies by himself were just ok but with Cas it was amazing. Not fifteen minutes into the movie the blue eyed boy clung onto Dean, hiding behind his coat.  When they were like this the quarterback could pretend that this was an actual date and would daydream about making out or more…

Dean really didn’t pay attention to the movie. All he knew was it was about this guy Tom and the Actor Jeffery… no… Justin … no something with a J who played him, Cas thought was hot. And a guy murdered people in a mine. About the time the alpha finally started to understand what was going on, Cas leaned over and took a drink of coke.

It really shouldn’t have bothered Dean, but when Cas leaned, he supported himself by placing a hand on Dean’s thigh. As if that didn’t make things bad enough, Cas chased the straw around with his pink tongue for a good two minutes because he couldn’t look away from the screen.

Dean tried not to but it was too easy. He could almost feel that hand running  up further and that tongue chasing something else trying to get it into his mouth.

His cock went rock hard.

“Cas.” He growled.

His blue eyes were full of fear as he turned from the screen to his best friend.

“Will you be alright if I go take a piss?”

Cas straightened up and wrapped his coat around himself . “Of Course, Dean, I don’t constantly require an Alpha to feel safe.”

Dean smirked and left for the bathroom to relieve himself.

He entered the handicapped stall. Thank god today was a slow day and he was the only one in there. Dean hastily unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He thought of Castiel’s hand on his thighs. Stroking his shaft he pictured that it was Castiel’s hand instead of his own. He groaned. It felt so good.

Thumbing his slit Dean thought of that pink tongue. He thought about pulling himself back together, going back into the movie,  grabbing Cas by his silky black hair.

“Suck.” Cas would do it if he acted enough like a threatening alpha. It would be so good. He’d force his cock down Castiel’s throat. Pre-cum dripped onto the tile floor.

Those blue eyes staring up at him. God! Cas was good at staring. Those pink lips wrapped tight around him. He’d pull him off, force him to the sticky floor, ripped those damn pants from his ass. Dean wouldn’t even take the time to prepare him; he’d spread those cheeks and plow into him. He’d probably still be slick from masturbating earlier from his shower. Dean’s knot started forming.

He imagined Cas’ voice while he fucked into him, knotted him. Dean came. As he tried to catch his breath he tucked his flaccid cock back into his jeans.

For Cas those seven minutes were the scariest of his life. When he finally returned the omega acted as if he hadn’t been scared, but he knew Dean knew that he didn’t like horror movies without him. The alpha was still not comfortable; his knot still filled with blood was tightly confined in his jeans while he wished it was confined in Castiel.

 

That night it was Gabriel’s night to cook, so that meant everyone ate Indian takeout. Castiel was shoveling in Pad Thai when his father sat down his shrimp curry.

“Castiel I hope you don’t have plans this Saturday.”

The omega swallowed the noodles he was chewing. “Well I think Dean and I might do something. Why do you say that?”

“You have an appointment with Dr. Deaton; he specializes in omegas.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i went there. I know My Bloody Valentine was released Valentine's day but i had my reasons. and yes that is Dr. Deaton from Teen Wolf. Bite me. no character from supernatural fit the role i wanted there. and I'm sorry about the poor quality of smut I'll fix it later. I in a huge hurry today. and i can't post at my mom's. so excuse on the last 300 words the shitty grammar and writing. if you see things i need to fix please politely tell me in a comment. other than that i hope y'all enjoy.


	7. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after an interesting news cast, Dean opens his trap. Awesome!John and Bitchy!Sammy cameos

Dean sat with his computer in his lap as he waited for Cas to get on when Sam walked in the door. Sam, exhausted, let out a sigh as he set down his backpack.

“Hey bitch, Still trying to get into Jessica’s pants?”

“Still trying to knot Cas?”

“Dude shut up! Dad’s in the other room!” Dean hissed.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dude he probably already knows with the way you’re always touching him.”

“I don’t touch him he touches me,” snapped Dean as he reached for the TV remote.

Sammy grinned. “Oh, he touches you. Gross, Dean! TMI!”

“Not like that you little bitch!”

“Dean be nice to your brother!” John snatched the remote from his son and flipped to the six o’clock news.

Sam smiled at his older brother before heading in the kitchen to make diner. The alpha just flipped him off as he returned his attention to the laptop. About the time Sammy finished heating up the barbeque, a featured news cast came on.

A local omega reporter appeared interrupting the national news.

“Attention! We apologize for interrupting this broadcast. The FBOR has just announced that a newly registered male-omega lives right here in our very own little town. He is somewhere between the ages of 18 and 14. Therefore it has been assumed that he goes to Truman High.  However under the omega protection acts of  ’76 no such information has been confirmed and the government is legally not allowed to release more details until the omega identifies himself to the public.

            Today in the studio with us we have an omega specialist-”

            “Hello Dean.” Interrupted Dean’s concentration. He looked back to his computer screen to see Cas’ beautiful blue eyes.

            “Hey Cas.” He growled.

            The omega knitted his eyebrows. “Dean, are you alright? You appear as though you are in a state of shock?”

            “Dude, Have you seen the news?! We have a bitch at our school!” The green eyed boy was grinning.

            Cas frowned. “We have many omegas at Truman High. I do not think any of them are overly fond of being referred to as ‘bitches’, Dean.”

            “Yeah, Whatever. Cas, buddy, I’m talking about an actual bitch, a male-omega. An actual fuckable male-omega. Well, I don’t really know if he’s fuckable, since I don’t know who he is!”

            “Dean watch your language.” He just rolled his eyes at his dad and Cas.

            “He’s right you’re being too vulgar!” protested Cas.

            The quarterback didn’t care; his alpha instincts had taken over with the mention of a sexual available male-omega. “You’re just a beta. You don’t get it. Male- bitches are like every sex-toy rolled into one for alphas. All they live for is to be split open on their alpha’s knot- nothing else.”

            Cas’ face was red. “Stop objectifying them! They are people too, Dean! Its stupid alphabetical assbutts like you that make society not treat them as equal!”And with that Castiel slammed close his laptop.

            It was silent in the Winchester house for a moment. John and Sam stared at Dean.

            “What the hell?!”

“Dean.” John warned.

“No! What the hell crawled up his ass?!”

“You!” yelled Sam. Dean glared at his little brother. “How can you be so-ugg! ...If I was an omega would you let an alpha say to me what you just said to Cas?”

“Of course not, Sammy. You’re smart you have a future.”

Sammy just looked at his brother with expectant bitch face 37.  John stood up, got a beer out of the fridge, and walked into the dining room.

“Where’s mine?” His oldest son asked closing his laptop and followed his father.

John sat down at the table. “Son after what I just saw you’re not the man I raised and aren’t alpha enough to deserve it.”

Dean moved to the table. “God, you’re taking Cas’ side over your own son’s.”

The beer fizzed and popped as John opened it. “ Dean, how could you not expect this? ‘fights for every living thing’s rights. He went vegetarian because he thinks that animals have feelings, for god sakes. He’s always been like that Dean. That’s part of the reason boys picked on him. Do you not remember all those fights in junior high you got into because Cas got himself in over his head standing up for something?”

The sandy haired boy buried his face in his hands. “crap, he would wouldn’t he.” He paused. “ At least there’s no alpha tryin’ to beat the shit out of him.”

Sammy made bitchface number 13 as he approached with plates of barbeque. “De- its probably worst for him than getting the crap beat out of him. If another alpha had said that to him, he would be ok because you’d be there to protect him. But you’re attacking him, Dean. So imagine how that feels for him?”

Dean felt sick.

Castiel spent his Friday catching up on school work and avoiding the computer- avoiding Dean. Though he was an omega Cas could be string. He wouldn’t give in until Dean apologized. There was nothing Dean could do to make him forgive him. It wouldn’t matter how much be begged. If he told Cas he needed him, that he loved him. Hell it wouldn’t matter if he kissed him. If he kissed down the omega’s jaw, nipped and sucked hickies there. If the alpha ran his fingers down his spine until he was running them down his crack as he removed Castiel’s skinny jeans. If he stripped them naked and laid them both down on the bed. If Dean’s tongue lapped-

Castiel groaned. He was as hard as a rock. Even when he was mad at him his best friend still managed to give him boners. The omega knew he was home alone so he stripped himself of his shirt. He licked his fingers and stimulated his nipples with the wet digits. Imagining his fingers were Dean’s tongue and hands, he fumbled to remove his jeans and underwear.

Cas reached down and stroked the velvet skin under his balls and then down over his hole. It was already leaking cum and spasming wanting to be filled. His fingers moved in lazy circles around the rim smearing the viscous material everywhere. He began teasing himself by sinking a finger in up to his first knuckle. But his entrance was spasming so wide it offered little stimulating pleasure.

Castiel sighed and reached under his bed. He took out his favorite toy. Rubbing the fake cock’s head against his hole he hummed. He ran its shaft up and down his crack smearing his body’s lubrication on it before lining it up with himself and thrusting it inside.

The blue eyed boy moaned. He couldn’t believe how easily it went in when just a few weeks ago Cas felt like he was being split in two when the head was in. Cas scuffled for the remote and switched it to vibrate.

He whimpered. It had never felt like this before never this good. Of course, he had never before done this as an omega. He began thrusting the toy in and out his body. Screaming like a whore when he hit a spot deep within him. He screamed until it hurt him to. Castiel hit the second button on the remote seconds before he let out one final scream as he orgasmed.

“DEAN!” The knot formed at the base of his toy as he locked it inside himself.

When the after-shocks of his orgasm went away, he switched off the knotting mechanism, removed the toy slowly and returned it to his hiding place. He almost reached for his knot-plug, when he remembered Dean wasn’t coming today so there was no need for it.

Cas smiled to himself he was just so in the habit of having a knot up his ass while he and Dean were cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write smutt better when I'm not rushed.I might have another chapter up this weekend a short one but still.


	8. Dr. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Deaton and have a Sammy. no smut sorry. warning contains plot.

            Saturday morning Gabriel dropped Castiel in front of the biology building at the local division of Kansas State. The omega walked down the hall, thankfully not many college students were there. Cas walked to the office his father had told him to: room 301HA.

            A dark skinned man sat at a desk reviewing papers. Castiel knocked on the open door.

            “Come back later, please. I have a very important and confidential appointment.”

            Castiel stepped through the frame. “ I know; I am that appointment.”

            Dr. Deaton looked up. “You’re Jimmy’s son?”

            “Yes sir.”

            He smiled. “You’ve grown quiet a bit sense I last saw you. You look just like him.”

            “Thank you, I’m sorry I do not remember making you’re acquaintance.”

            The doctor had a grim expression. “I would hope you don’t remember. The last time I saw you was on the day Jimmy died. Pups shouldn’t have to see such things.”

            Cas nodded solemnly. There was an awkward pause, so awkward that Cas could tell it was uncomfortable.

            “Doctor my I ask you, why I am here? I know I’m an omega but I don’t understand why I am seeing a professor instead of a physician?”

            “I specialize in male-omegas, but because of their rarity I cannot practice medicine specifically for them. So I teach omega studies here. But I am also the doctor male-omegas in the mid-west come to see.” Deaton’s dark eyes scrutinized Cas, not in a sexual way, but a methodical scientific way.

            “But why do I have to come to you. Why couldn’t I just go to a regular omega doctor?”

            The older man motioned for Castiel to sit. “Because you need to know everything I know about male-omegas or Oms for short. Plus, now that the media has gotten wind off your existence do you really thing you could walk into a clinic without the paparazzi jumping you?”

            Cas sat. “That violates the confidentiality laws. They can’t do that!”

            Deaton took a sip of coffee. “Castiel to most people you are a walking symbol of sex, they will find ways around such things… if the media found out your family history or how pretty you are you would need twenty-four hour protection.”

            Castiel flushed. “I’m not attractive.”

            The dark skinned man hummed. “I bet the alphas that fought over you in school think differently.”

            “Dean is my best friend he was just standing up for me. Alastair is what Dean calls a douche bag. He dislikes us both very much.”

            “Are you sure Alastair isn’t just acting like a twelve year old with a crush?”

            Cas looked confused. “Absolutely sir, Alastair picks on me because I’m not within the social norm and because he knows it infuriates Dean.”

            The doctor grabbed a paper. He clicked open a pen. “Dean protects you?”

            The blue eyed boy nodded and pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose. “He always has since the day we met.” Castiel tried to make himself smaller. “Except for this Tuesday, after the fight and last night” he whispered “but that was because I was on the brink of heat. He was just running off of instinct.”

            He pointed at Castiel with his pen. “Dean is your best friend and an alpha. You realize your relationship is going to change.” The omega nodded.

            Deaton paused. “Do you want Dean to be your mate?”

            Castiel blushed. “I do. However he is dating Lisa Braeden. I don’t want an alpha until after college, because I want to go and I don’t want to spend my life just serving as some alpha’s bitch.”

            The dark skinned man smiled. “Good. Because you need to be on birth control and it will take a few months to work it out. An you need at least a year to learn about Oms.”

            “Birth control? Why do I require contraceptives if I have no intentions of taking a mate soon?” Cas knitted his brow.

            He sighed. “In case you are raped Castiel.”

 

            Dean dragged Sammy out into their backyard to toss around the ol’ pigskin their father had used in high school.  Dean always told Sammy when he was a senior and his younger brother was a freshman that Sam would be his star running back and together they would win state for Truman High like John and Bobby, or that Sammy was such a bitch he would be Dean’s personal cheerleader.

            “I thought that was your boyfriend’s job.” Sam snapped as he threw the ball at his brother.

            Dean caught it easily. “I don’t have a boyfriend, bitch.”

            “Yeah, but everyone knows that you want to knot Cas, so they back off. ‘cause the two of you are practically mated.”

            “We aren’t’ mated.”

“Could have fooled me the way you too always cuddle in your room.”

            The elder boy scowled. “We do not.” Sammy looked at him with bitch face 22. Dean rolled his eyes. “How the hell do you know about that?”

            Sammy smiled. “I walked in on the two of you one day. You were both asleep.”

            “Yeah well, you’re just jealous you don’t get to do that with Jess.”

            “How do you know I don’t?” He smirked.

            Dean threw the ball a little harder than he should, hitting Sammy in the stomach. “Sammy, if you get a girl pregnant-”

            Sam started laughing. The alpha just scowled. “Whatever she probably wants a knot, not a squirrelly little beta like you.”

            He shot bitch-face 49 at him. “Dean, you know I’m an alpha. Dad tested me last year.”

            I still think you’re too short to be an alpha.”

            “I’ll grow just wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to update once a week. i updated twice this week in case I don't get to this coming week, plus this chapter is short.


	9. Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re hiding Cas, hiding something that you don’t want everyone else to see. It’s just me and you in here, so take off the coat. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”
> 
> The blue eyed boy swallowed. “I can’t.”
> 
> The alpha pressed into his space. “If you don’t take it off I’ll make you.”
> 
> Cas blushed “I can’t. It is too embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm currently writing chapter 12. There still not together yet (I'm estimating it will happen in chapter 15) and my kinkiness can't decide on how they have sex. So I need help choosing between these three get-togethers of alpha!dean and omega!cas:
> 
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat.
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Dean's scandalous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed(reveals what's underneath what Anna bought him).
> 
> Please vote the number in a comment  
> right now 1&2 are tied.

Castiel rode to school with his father on Monday. He hid in his father’s room sketching and scribbling down song lyrics. Wrapping the trench coat around himself he sat with his feet in the chair and his sketchbook resting on his knees. Just a typical morning- so typical that he could pretend for a while nothing had changed. That he hadn’t spent the weekend avoiding the love of his life or that he had missed him desperately. Well he could at least until Dean walked in the room.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas recognized that sexy voice instantly. “What are you doing here so early?”

“We gotta talk.” The green eyed boy said as he plopped down on Chuck’s desk.

Cas refused to look at Dean at Dean. “No. You have already talked enough.”

 “Damn it Cas! I’m sorry. I opened my big mouth. I know you think everything is equal and my stupid dominate instincts kicked in and I spoke before I thought. And I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. I’d never treat an omega- well a male- omega like that.”

Blue eyes met green ones and locked together in a stare. The omega could see the guilt in Dean’s eyes.  “Your apology is accepted.”

The alpha smiled. “So you’re wearing the trench coat again I take it that means you’re wearing more of your new clothes.”

“I am and I feel ridiculous.”

Dean smirked. “Is it like what you wore on Thursday?”

Cas nodded. “I’m afraid of ridicule and of an attack that students might attempt.”

“No one will do anything you don’t want them to, Cas. Not as long as I’m here… Besides if you don’t take off that trench coat then how will you impress your beta-boy?”

The omega closed his sketchbook and smiled up at Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I needed encouragement. I always feel safer around you.”

“Besides everyone will think you dressed up for the cameras” the alpha smirked.

“Cameras?” Cas said standing up and placing the sketch pad down.

“Yeah. Didn’t you see them coming in? Jo said the TV crews have been trying to find the bitch- omega, sorry, since it was announced Friday. They aren’t going to leave ‘til they find him.”

Cas paled. “Excuse me.” He ran past Dean, out of his father’s room, through the hall and into the bathroom. He hurled as soon as he reached a toilet. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

At least Cas had English II first period. His father’s class was his favorite, not because Chuck was the teacher no he pushed Cas harder than anyone else in class. But because Dean, Jo, ash, and Dean’s team mate Victor were all in the class with him.

Even though he had missed a week Cas was still ahead of the class; Dean on the other hand was struggling to understand. Chuck ended up giving up and sent Cas into the teacher work room with Dean.

“So have you talked to your dream boy today? Did he say anything?” He asked as soon as they were clear of the classroom.

“No Dean, I haven’t talked to anyone but you and Ash. I also have not taken off my coat.”

Dean pulled Cas by his sleeve backwards into the work room. He slammed his books down on the table and backed Castiel up against it. The omega panicked.

“Dean!?”

“You’re hiding Cas, hiding something that you don’t want everyone else to see. It’s just me and you in here, so take off the coat. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

The blue eyed boy swallowed. “I can’t.”

The alpha pressed into his space. “If you don’t take it off I’ll make you.”

Cas blushed “I can’t. It is too embarrassing.”

The dirty blonde pushed Castiel backwards on the table with one hand and tore at the coat with the other.

“Dean!” He protested. He pushed at his shoulders but Dean was stronger. Grabbing the omegas hands he pinned them above Cas’ head with one of his. Cas squirmed the entire time. He hoped Dean would think it was to get away not to hide the boner he was getting from Dean being forceful.

About the time Dean untied the belt a familiar voice came from the door. “Well well well, first day back and you’re already trying to knot your whore on the table.”

Dean started at Alastair, but Cas grabbed his forearms. He looked down at his best friend. Green eyes locked to blue. They just stared at each other. Distantly the alpha heard Alastair laughing down the hall, but he was lost in Castiel Novak. He was lost in the way Cas’ silky black hair was a mess, in the way his clothes were askew, in the way he was panting through his parted pink full lips and in the way his legs were spread allowing Dean in-between them. His heart started pounding when he realized how much it looked like what Alastair thought it was and how easily he could make it into that. If he just leaned forward and-

Realizing he was getting more than half-hard, Dean bolted up off of Cas.

The omega leaned up on his elbows “If I remove the coat can we get back to catching you up in English?”

Dean nodded and backed up. Cas sat up on the table, legs hanging off and began unbuttoning the coat. Cas pulled it apart to reveal the white low cut tank top and the daisy-duke shorts that were both so tight Dean could see Castiel’s nipples and the outline of his cock.

His green eyes wouldn’t tear themselves away from the expanse of Castiel’s porcelain thighs. Dean wanted to know how they would bruise, how they would feel if he ran his hands over them, but most of all how they would taste if the alpha slid his tongue up their inside while he nipped and sucked love bites claiming them as his.

 “Father doesn’t know I wore this today. No one has seen me in this except Anna, you and myself.” Dean swallowed. “Do you think he will like it?” Cas said biting those pink lips.

Castiel’s question snapped Dean out of his trance. He blinked.

“Uh… I think everyone’s gonna wanna fuck your brains out.”

Cas blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah. You look like one of those Porn Star twinks that pose as omegas. You should leave the flasher coat on except around people you’re wanting to fuck.”

The blue eyed boy smiled and nodded. Sliding off the table he turned his back to the dirty blond as he put his coat back on. Dean backed up and white knuckled the edge of the counter.

Never before had _it_ been this hard. Every instinct in his head was screaming to fuck Castiel. The perfectly tight globes of Castiel’s ass stretched the denim to their max. A slight curve showed at the bottom. Finally Cas got his coat back on concealing what Dean wanted to do for the rest of his life.

 

The next period despite Balthazar’s abrasiveness Castiel was in a glorious mood. Dean had said he looked sexy. Well like a porn star, but that’s as close as Dean ever got to the word sexy.

Cas made it through Latin easily not much to catch up on. He was lucky though, he had Mr. Singer for Latin and then History third period. Bobby was Dean favorite teacher and not just cause he was his adopted uncle. He didn’t care what you did as long as it didn’t get him in trouble with Principal Zachariah or it didn’t interrupt his class.

“Settle down ya idjits! Just because we have a male-omega in our school don’t mean I’m not teaching history. But to get you all to shut up we’re study gonna where male-omegas were first written about.

            Any of you idjits know anything ‘bout Greece?”

            “Like the musical?” Bobby just rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a repeat of what's up top but I want all readers to vote. Hey guys I'm currently writing chapter 12. There still not together yet (I'm estimating it will happen in chapter 15) and my kinkiness can't decide on how they have sex. So I need help choosing between these three get-togethers of alpha!dean and omega!cas:
> 
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat.
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Dean's scandalous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed(reveals what's underneath what Anna bought him).


	10. Lunchroom Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Dean, Jo, Anna, Ash, Castiel... Michael and Bela dundundun!  
> ps. i will fix the spacing later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm still taking votes and yes you can vote once per chapter update. Cas is almost raped so i think alot of you all are going to change your minds as we get closer to the get-together. if you are counting votes you're not going to have the same results i do. because i have the same post up on my tumblr and i ask my friends at school. 2 is a haead but only by 5 votes. but again here are the choices.  
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat and things happen...
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Deans scandlaous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed.

Jo and Anna plopped down at the lunch table with a sigh. Dean looked up from his tray. “You two look like shit.”

            Jo rolled her eyes. “You don’t look so great yourself when you run for an hour.”

            “Or smell great.” Added Anna.

            The Alpha scoffed. “I’m always gorgeous and it’s a manly alpha musk, Anna.”

            Ash appeared at that moment. “Not as gorgeous as Jo Anna-Beth.” He sat down and turned to Jo. “Miss me beautiful?”

            Jo, Dean and Anna all rolled their eyes simultaneously. Ash reached across the table for Dean’s curly fries. Dean snatched his tray way.

            “Dude! Get your own!”

            Jo reached for the fries. “Oh come on Dean just share one.”

            “No! These are the best thing since apple pie! Only a god could take these away from me!” Dean shoved three in his mouth while Jo gave him the ‘you’re a male–pig look’.

            Anna leaned into the table. “Ok, Dean, don’t look but Talbot has been staring at you since we got here.”

            Jo and Ash immediately looked. “I said don’t look.”

            “Dean Remember what we talked about? That has to be why she’s looking she wants to see if you’ve pissed off Castiel yet.” Jo whispered.

            Anna looked confused. “What?”

            “We think Bela sprayed Cas with Heat. So Dean would jump him than be in an emotional wreck and make a dumb move like go out with Bela.”

            The red head laughed as Castiel approached. “Ok why not? I don’t think you two would last very long though. You’re not bitch-whipped enough.”

            Dean munched on fries. “Of course I’m not bitch-whipped I’m an alpha for-”

Choking he grabbed his water and took a swig. The Alpha was hunched over the table. He looked up at Cas.

“Cas, buddy I thought you were gona leave the coat on.”

The blue eyed boy set his tray and himself down in the seat next to Dean. “Yes. However my ‘dream boy’ as you call him has this lunch period and the lunch room is rather warm today.”

Dean looked out of the corner of his eyes, every beta and some of the alphas had their eyes on Castiel making it impossible for him to pick out Cas’ future boyfriend. Even Jo was looking. He didn’t like everyone looking at Cas’ skin. He was very close to doing something reckless.

Anna smiled. “I did good picking that out. Don’t you think?”

“I’ll say- You almost look as hot as Jo.” Smirked Ash. Harvelle just gave him the drop dead look.

Dean really needed the subject to change from Cas and those Shorts. He looked for away to change the subject. “Cas, why do you only have a bag of chips and carrot stix?”

“The only other option they are serving is burgers, because they sold out of fries.” The omega explained opening his chips.

Dean took a bite of his burger. “Yeah well, I don’t understand why you don’t like meat.”

“I enjoy meat, but not the kind that comes from innocent animals.” Cas smiled. Burger fell out of Dean’s mouth he was so stunned; Jo and Anna were laughing hysterically.

“Did I reference that correctly?” Castiel asked rather innocently.

Anna patted his shoulder. “Yes baby brother, You got that spot on.”

“Haha very funny… you’re going to get hungry later, Cas.”

Jo murmured under her breath. “Why don’t you just give him some of your meat, Dean.”

“What else I’m I supposed to eat that’s not meat?” Cas’ blue eyes stared into his.

Dean sighed. He grabbed the remaining fries from his try and set them on Castiel’s. “Here.” As the alpha picked up his burger to take a bite he caught a glimpse of Jo, Anna and Ash smirking at him.

“Not bitch-whipped my ass.” Anna whispered into Jo’s ear.

Ash looked back and forth between Dean and Cas. “I thought you said only a god could take those away.”

Anna smiled. “Well in those shorts he is a god… the god of sexy!”

“Oh my God! Cas’ new name shall be Godstiel!” grinned Jo. The two girls started laughing while the three boys gave them puzzling looks.

“Hey Godstiel do you want Dean to profess his love to you on his knees?” The girls and Ash could hardly breath from laughter. Dean blushed.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

 

As Cas took his tray up to the return, Dean couldn’t help but stare at his ass. He was practically falling out of his seat to look. Then he realized every alpha within throwing distance was as well. He moved to get up, but Jo reached across the table and flicked him between the eyes.

Dean snapped at her. “What was that for?”

“Thinking of doing something stupid. Knot him, just not in front of the school.” Jo glared at him.

Anna smiled before she broke the alpha- dominance stared down. “So what do you think of Cas’ change in style, Dean?”

“I think he looks like a slut. A sexy slut. But it’s not our sweet innocent Cas. But he looks great.”

Ash was looking towards the front of the lunchroom where Castiel was. “Looks like you’re not the only one that thinks so.”

The table turned to see Cas and Michael talking, smiling and laughing. Michael stood blocking the omega from most of the room.

 

As Cas put his tray up, Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an alcove were the teachers couldn’t see them. He was terrified he had not a clue why Michael Cohen would want to talk to him much less demand his attention.

“I know you’re the bitch they announced on the news.” Michael searched his eyes.

Cas swallowed. He felt vulnerable, but with a handsome alpha like Michael he could almost enjoy it. “Who are you going to tell?”

The junior quarter back smirked. “That depends on if you will go out with me.”

Cas was half relieved half confused. “A Date? What if I say no?”

Michael leaned in. “Then I’ll grab you after the football game Friday and make you.”

Cas laughed. “What if I don’t come to the game.”

“Well then I’ll just persuade you to come… over and over again.” He said with his hot breath against Castiel’s ear and neck. Shivers ran down Cas’ spine as heat rouse up his legs and the two feeling met at his crotch. Michael’s pale green eyes met his. The alpha started to lean in to Cas as if he were about it-

Clattering of trays brought Castiel out of his haze. They looked to the commotion. Dean stood covered in water by their table with his tray on the floor and his water bottle crumbled in his hand.

When Dean finished cussing he glared up at Michael. Castiel suddenly felt as if he was a match and Dean and Michael were diesel and gas; he didn’t know who was going to light first. “Michael, I should go help Dean clean up the mess.” The blue eyed boy blushed as he moved past the alpha.

By the time he reached Dean the water had mostly been sopped up with napkins. When Cas bent down to help, Dean’s head snapped up.

“What the hell did he want?”

Cas stared into those green eyes. “He wants to ‘hang out’ with me after the game.”

Dean smirked. “Well, that’s stupid you don’t even go to the games.”

“I agreed to go.” Cas stood up.

The alpha jerked to his feet. “But you’ve never come to the games before… for me.”

Cas shrugged as he sat. “You never asked me to come or made an indication that you would want me to do so.”

Dean’s eyes filled with hurt. His fists balled up; for a second Cas thought he might hit him. Without any other warning Dean turned and stormed out the Cafeteria door. Cas looked to Jo for some kind of explanation but she looked equally as shocked as he did. 

Despite the fact that he was stoned even Ash knew something was amiss with the alpha.  “What the hell d’ya say?”

“He asked me what Michael wanted; he wanted me to come to the game so that we could hangout after wards and I agreed to it.” Cas said on the verge of having tears in his big blue eyes.

Jo buried her face in her hands and groaned. “This is not gona be good.”

Anna smiled, while Ash reached over and stole the remaining part of Dean’s burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm still taking votes and yes you can vote once per chapter update. Cas is almost raped so i think alot of you all are going to change your minds as we get closer to the get-together. if you are counting votes you're not going to have the same results i do. because i have the same post up on my tumblr and i ask my friends at school. 2 is a haead but only by 5 votes. but again here are the choices.  
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat and things happen...
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Deans scandlaous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed.


	11. Hylas Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history of Male-Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the history lesson. i don't think there will be an update next week sorry.  
> Still doing the poll, but this is the last week to vote on it.  
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat and things happen...
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Deans scandalous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed.
> 
> also i have an additional question.  
> should Dean know about Cas when they do it:  
> yes or no

Last block art with Dean had been awkward to say the least. He barely looked up at Cas much less spoke to him. The green eyed boy broke his lead six times he was pressing so roughly each time his scowl hardening. When the bell rang Dean grabbed his bag and hurried out the door with not a word to his best friend.

            Despite Dean being mad at him for some reason, Cas still could stop thinking about the fact that he had a date Friday night. Trying to hide his smile he gazed out the window of the car as Gabriel drove him to Dr. Deaton’s office. While he was able to keep his brother from noticing his smile, the moment he walked through his Doctor’s door he knew.

            “What has you in such a good mood Castiel?”

            “Castiel blushed. “I have a date this Friday after the football game.”

            Deaton looked up from his notes. “So I take it Dean liked your sister’s wardrobe choices for you.”

            “The omega sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “Actually I’m unsure Dean’s exact feelings for my change in attire. It was Michael Cohen who asked me out.”

            “I was under the impression that you wanted to be Dean’s mate.” The bald man stood, turned and began writing on the chalkboard.

            “I do, but he is dating Lisa. Michael reminds me of Dean in some ways. I was hoping he would be just as good a match as Dean.”

            The doctor hummed. “Just be careful, Castiel. And unlike your dame heed my words.” There was silence the only sound was the chalk scrapping against the slate as he finished writing. “What can you tell me about the origin of the human sexual hierarchy?”

            “I’ll just give you the presentation I give my class then.

            The origin of the human- sexual hierarchy is theorized to have developed from the human-social hierarchy. It has also been theorized that at one time more than three ranks may have existed, ranks such as: Gamma, Delta, Zeta, Theta, Iota, Kappa and Sigma. Scholars believe that through evolution the hierarchy simplified itself allowing family groups to function without every rank or to have multiples of each rank.

            Due to the way the hierarchy developed, humans are better suited to live in family groups or clans. This family orientation is directly linked to Neolithic times when the Alpha’s word was the only law within their clans or packs.

            Male-omegas are thought to function best in these family groups. However it is hard to test due to the lack of male-omegas (Oms) in the modern world.

            Oms have been mentioned throughout ancient history, especially in the Greek culture. The ancestry of the oldest traceable line of Oms is legend to trace all the way back to the times of Grecian mythology...”

            Deaton paused and wrote a single word on the board. “Have you ever heard of this?”

            Castiel was paying close attention which surprised Deaton. Most people would be bored to tears. “Isn’t he one of the Argonauts?”

            The Professor nodded and continued his lecture. “This ancient line is named the Hylas Line after its mother who was Herakles’s mate. According to legend Hylas was so beautiful and alluring, that nymphs (early female-alphas) stole him away. His mate went mad trying to find him. The legend never says if he found Hylas but it does say he found a baby boy that looked like him. From that child, Nireus, the line is supposedly descended.

            The Hylas Line is also known as the “Birthline”, because all Oms are supposedly related to this line, however, to date only one Om comes from a direct line of Male-omegas. He carries the trademark genes and appearance that proves such.

            In the ancient world Oms were only mated by high ranking alphas. All the Oms direct from Hylas have been famous themselves or mated to infamous alphas such as Alexander the Great. He was mated to Bagoas. Bagoas was said to be a descendent of Achilles, whom oddly enough was an omega and a descendent of Nireus.

            The importance and affect the Hylas Line had (and still has) was not shown until Antinous b.111-d.130.  Antinous’ alpha was the great Emperor of Rome, Hadrian. He was the start of the traceable line and the signature look of the Hylas line. No record tells when Antinous’ claiming occurred but it was most likely around the age of fifteen, thus can be assumed that he gave birth to two –six pups.

            After his death and Hadrian’s (eight years later), Hadrian’s adopted son Antonious Pius sent these pups way, so they could not attempt to cease his power. They somehow stumbled into the Catholic Church.

            Despite the celibacy of the church, the young men of the Hylas Line were the victims of a series of rapes until the line found itself in the Roman colonies on Celtic lands.

            Oms became a rather large part of the Celtic culture when introduced. Upon birth they were normally given to druids for safekeeping. This is why we have the legend of the Celtic alpha, King Arthur and his Om- Merlin. One of their sons Mordred, the omega, is ultimately the one to kill Arthur and after Arthur fatally wounds him in battle. Mordred wanted the throne, but Arthur refused because of he was an omega thus causing the battle.

            Melehan is the only son of Mordred that is for sure known to be an omega. According to legend his sire was the alpha Lady Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister, however many of the other knights are also in some versions said to be Mordred’s mate.

            Melehan likely moved north to the Scandinavian countries, bringing Oms to their shore for the first time undoubtedly causing the legends of the Om god, Loki’s fertility.

            Oms have constantly been mated to alphas of great power, influence or physicality. The direct dissention of the Hylas Line and the name of the Hylas-Heir, as he is called, is a closely guarded secret. It is not a secret, however, that Oms have been connected to the Royal Families of England, Ireland, Denmark, France, Spain, Germany and Russia since Medieval times. Wars have been fought over those of the Hylas Line.

            A beta obsessed with finding the Hylas-Heir tried to conquer all of Europe. Hitler wanted a strictly Alpha/Omega society. He also wanted to breed the Birthline into a common sight.  While the idea of reviving the population of male-omegas is still celebrated today the mass genocide of betas, Jews, Gypsies, and Jehovah’s Witnesses is not.”

            Cas knitted his eyebrows. “Deaton, I was under the impression that the society also was to be Arian.”

            The older man stared Castiel dead in his eyes. “That’s because they had never seen the Hylas- Heir. They all have a similar appearance and the closer they are related to Hylas Line the more they fit the description of an Heir.

            I could pick the Heir out of every Om in the world. They have very lean bodies, bluer than blue eyes, smooth pale skin, full pink lips and silky black hair.”

            Blue eyes went wide; it clicked in Cas’ brain.

            “For the average omega 10% of them will be raped, for male-omegas it’s about 80%, for you its 98.9% likely that you will be raped at some point in your life. But you are the Heir! You have the means to control the most powerful alphas in the world. You could have anything you want and your pups will be the same way.

Yet by instinct you chose Dean. There must be something about him drawing you to him- something great. Maybe it’s something he’s going to do. Hell, maybe it’s something he has done in another dimension or universe.” Deaton patted Cas on the shoulder. They were both quiet for a moment.

“How did Dean take the news about Michael and yourself?”

Cas looked down at his thighs. “I didn’t tell him that we are going on a date I simply told him we are going to hang-out after the game.”

Deaton crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. “And how did Dean feel about that?”

“I don’t know he stormed out of lunch. But I don’t know if he’s mad about that or me coming to the game.”

There was a pause. “Castiel have you and Dean ever… fooled around?” He asked with a serious face.

Blue eyes stared at the Professor as blush spread across Cas’ cheeks. “No.” Cas averted his eyes. “Not that I would stop him or say no.”

He sighed. “This next question is very personal, but I need to know the truth. Have you ever masturbated or been wearing a pseudo-knot when Dean was around?”

Wanting to die he buried his face in his hands as he said “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve done so.”

“Castiel I need you to bring Dean with you on Thursday. I won’t tell him you’re an omega but I need to talk to him.

Castiel was confused as to Deaton’s reasons but he nodded anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the history lesson. i don't think there will be an update next week sorry.  
> Still doing the poll, but this is the last week to vote on it.  
> 1\. a pinning!dean snuggling with a hurt!cas begs to blow Cas because Cas is in heat and things happen...
> 
> 2\. a jealous!dean mawls a in-heat-willing/hurt!Cas.
> 
> 3\. Cas finds Deans scandalous porn collection and notices the similarities between the bottom and himself asks Dean about it. Then seduces him to bed.
> 
> also i have an additional question.  
> should Dean know about Cas when they do it:  
> yes or no


	12. Things Cas Never Wanted to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys Happy Valentines Day! I'm putting the new chapter up today because tomorrow I'll be too busy. My mid-term paper is coming up and I've only got half of chapter 13 in a rough draft so next week is ify. I won't commit to anything about next week.  
> I have the results on the polls and I will reveal the winner around chapter 14,15 or 16.  
> I hope y'all enjoys this chapter.

Cas walked from his room to Anna’s, face buried in his Latin notes. Pushing open her door he started to speak “Would you help me translate-” He stopped talking.

            He stood there staring at something he never thought or ever wanted to see. Anna and Jo were naked.

            The alpha had one thumb caressing over her nipple. Her other hand was gripping Anna’s hip as Jo’s tongue lapped between the omegas legs.  When Jo raised her head up the three of them just stared at each other for a moment.

            Jo smirked. “Cas, I’m not really into exhibitionism, but I’m going to finish what I started whether or not you’re here.” And to prove her point she turned her head back and licked into Anna pulling a moan from both girls.

            Cas slammed the door behind him as he ran to his room.

 

            Much to Cassy’s dismay Jo stayed for diner. He was pretty socially awkward but there was nothing as awkward as walking in on you friend fucking your sister. He stared down at his salad avoiding everyone’s eyes. Starting to take a bite of tomato, Cas noticed something smelled off. He stopped and sniffed the tomato.

That wasn’t it. This smell was odd to Cas. It wasn’t terrible but it wasn’t pleasant; it was simply intoxicating. Smelling like funnel cake cooking at a fair, scratched tree bark, ozone, nail polish and-

Castiel looked up. “Anna you’re starting your estrus cycle.”

Everyone turned to Anna questionably.

Blue eyes looked at Jo. “Can you not smell it?”

She sniffed the air. Then looked to Anna then Cas. “You are. You’re in heat! How did you know that, Cas?”

Chuck gave a proud smile. “Cas is an omega. They have stronger senses of smell, touch and have a sorta sixth sense.”

“You’re the omega! No wonder Dean tried to knot you. He’s gona-”

“Don’t tell Dean! He yelled before attempting to make himself smaller.

The blond looked confused. “But isn’t this a good thing. You two could be mates and never have to be apart. That seems like a dream come true for you both.”

Poking at his food with his fork, Cas held a mournful expression. “He has Lisa and I don’t want to mess up our friendship… besides he probably doesn’t even think of me in such a way.”

Jo looked as if she was going to slap him, Anna shook her head at her girlfriend and Chuck wasn’t listening. He was punching numbers on his phone.

            “Hey Bobby, remember that thing we discussed the other day…about Castiel… Yeah. I know it’s late… Look Anna’s gone into heat and the repercussions- … I’ll have him there before nine… ok bye see you after a while.” Chuck put the phone down.

“Castiel, you’re going to be staying with Bobby ‘til Anna finishes her heat. After you finish eating would you go pack everything you need. I’ll take you because if I interrupt Gabriel’s date, he’ll never forgive me.

The boy looked to his father with his head cocked in the way he does. “Why do I need to do so?”

“Because think about what happened when you merely had a heat flair- not a full on heat. Being around another omega could cause you to go into an unnecessary heat.”

“Then why can I not simply stay with Dean as I have done before?”

Jo smirked and Anna blushed. Ignoring his daughter and her mate, Chuck sighed. “Cas, you’re officially an omega now that would be to great a risk in a house full of alphas.”

“And Dean’s pissed.” Added Jo.

 

After diner Anna dragged her brother upstairs to help him pack. Much to his horror, she laid out the lingerie she had forced him to buy. Luckily for him, it was supposed to be cold this week so Anna didn’t pack the shorts just the skinny jeans. When Anna wasn’t looking Cas threw in a couple of sweaters and the gray AC/DC shirt that smelled like Dean.

In the car ride over to Bobby’s, Cas texted Dean. _I will not have Wi-Fi access this week. If you want to talk to me, text or call._ All Dean said in reply was ‘ _k’._ That was when Cas knew Dean was pissed at him about something, but for the life of him he didn’t know what.

Bobby put Cas in Dean’s old room.

After Mary’s death, John and the boys lived with Bobby while the house was remodeled. Even after the work had been completed a year after the fire, Dean refused to step foot in that house for another year. John had been lineate but had begun to grow tired of Dean’s stubbornness. The young alpha only agreed to sleep there if Cas could spend the night. On the second anniversary of Mary’s death Cas spent the night at Dean’s the first time. That night was also the first and only time Cas had ever seen his best friend cry.

“It’s still a mess from Forth of July. But I reckon ya wouldn’t recognize it if it were straight. There’s clean sheets in the closet.”

Cas smiled “Thank you, Bobby.”

The beta shut the door behind him as Cas stretched out on the bed. Still mess in made since July when Dean, Cas, Anna, Jo, Gabriel, Sam, John and Ellen all stayed at Bobby’s for the extended weekend. The sheets smelled like Dean, just as they had over four months ago. Closing his eyes he could almost pretend Dean was still there.

 

Bela Talbot materialized beside Cas while he was getting his English binder from his locker.

“You realize going out with Michael is a bad idea.” She said in her pompous voice.

The omega looked at her. “I don’t know why you are telling me this unless you have something to gain from me not going on a date with Michael.”

Bela smiled. “So it is a date. Thank you for that and I do have motive. Either you get me a date with Winchester or I tell him that you are going to be begging for Michael’s knot after the game.

Cas shut his locker and turned. “I can’t help you. He’s going out with Lisa Braeden; she asked him to the winter formal last week.”

“Just do it Castiel, and Dean doesn’t have to know that you’re a knotslut.” Bela smirked at him before walking away.

He was terrified. There was no way that he could make Dean go out with Bela but if he didn’t, Cas was doomed.

 

Dean barely spoke to Cas in first block and even then it was only when he spoke directly to him. By the end of class Dean had loosened up to speaking more than one sentence at a time to Cas. The alpha actually smiled as they were walking out the door. That was until they nearly ran into Michael who was waiting for the omega.

Dean’s smirk slipped into a scowl. “See you later, Cas.”

The junior rolled his eyes at Dean before smiling at Cas. “Hello Beautiful.” He leaned in as if he were about to kiss him.

The blue-eyed boy stepped back. Michael frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want people to know we are going out or they might catch on to me.”  Blushing Cas adverted his eyes.

The alpha smiled. “Of course Cas. Let’s get you to Latin.” He wrapped his arm around Castiel, turning him up the hall.

“So I was thinking after the game we could go to the pizza place on Maple Avenue. Would that be good?”

Cas looked up at Michael and smiled. “That will be nice.”

As the pair rounded the corner, Cas saw something he never wanted to see even more than he didn’t want to see his sister having sex.

In the same alcove that he had passed-out in a week ago, was Dean pressed against Lisa Braeden. One of Dean’s hands was groping her ass and the other buried in her hair-pulling- while his tongue fucked her mouth.

Cas froze. He felt the bile rising to his throat as the tears welled up in his eyes.

He threw he quarterback’s arm off his shoulders and ran for the bathroom. The alpha stood in confusion for a second before chasing after Cas.

Hot tears streamed down Cas’ red face as he locked himself away in the handicap stall. He sat against the wall with his arms around his knees next to the toilet, just in case he was to vomit.

Never had he been so jealous of her the queen of the school than at this moment. Cas’ nose stopped up about the time he saw Michael’s Nike shoes by the stall door.

There was a knock. “Cas, are you ok? ... Do I need to get the nurse?”

Cas sniffled. “I will be alright in a little while; I do not require medical attention.”

Michael sighed. “This doesn’t have anything to do with our relationship does it?”

“No, Michael.” He rolled his eyes something he picked up from Dean. The thought of Dean only made him start tearing up again.

“Can I get you anything?”

All he wanted was to be alone. “I am an omega not a child!” he growled out.

For a moment the only sound was of Cas’ sobs, his sniffles and the clatter from the halls. Then Cas watched as the red and white Nike shoes turned and left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys Happy Valentines Day! I'm putting the new chapter up today because tomorrow I'll be too busy. My mid-term paper is coming up and I've only got half of chapter 13 in a rough draft so next week is ify. I won't commit to anything about next week.  
> I have the results on the polls and I will reveal the winner around chapter 14,15 or 16.  
> I hope y'all enjoys this chapter.


	13. Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well we knew it was coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late guys I'm sorry I meant to have this up last Friday but my Dad was in the Hospital. I didn't even go to school on Friday except to turn my paper in. I'm on spring break now so i hope to post this chapter and 14 as well as Chapter 3 on my for mady work. Thank you all for being patient with me to make up for my tardiness this chapter is the longest one yet. Also i may have a one shot or two coming up.

She tasted like cherries and had that dark hair he loved. Making out with her, Dean could pretend that Cas wasn’t coming to the game for Michael, that he wasn’t coming at all, that Cas didn’t exist. He slid his hand in her back pocket; she had an amazing ass. Her hand ran down his chest to the waistband of his pants as she bit his lip.

            Then suddenly a strong hand was pulling him away from Lisa and spinning him around. It was Michael Cohen.

            _‘Is it not enough that he stole Cas from me, but now he has to ruin me with Lisa!’_

            “What the fuck! You better have a hella reason, Cohen!”

            He rolled his pale eyes. “Actually I do. Castiel locked himself in the bathroom and won’t let me in.”

            Dean turned away from him. “Yeah well I wouldn’t want a creep like you watching me piss either.”

            Michael grabbed Dean by the shoulder, spun him around again and slammed him into the locker. “Look smart-ass, he ran in there like he was about to be sick. Now he’s in there crying his eyes out and he won’t talk to me. You’re the only person I can think of that might get him to talk, but for the life of me I don’t know why.”

            The sophomore shoved him off.

 

            Dean followed his ears to the handicap stall and knocked three times. “Cas?”

            “Go away, Dean.” He sniffled out obviously trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

            “Not until you tell me what’s going on?”

            “No”

            Dean’s jaw hardened. “Either you open up and tell me or I’m coming in.”

            Cas didn’t say anything in reply he just sniffled.

            The alpha pursed his lips. “Ok.” He dropped to the floor. “Come on, Cas. You’re not really gona make me crawl on this floor.”

            He still didn’t say anything. So Dean proceeded to crawl under the stall door like a three-year old. He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans as he turned towards his best friend.

His protective instincts flared. Cas was huddled in the corner arms around his legs, his forehead resting on his on his knees. Dean took one leaping step and squatted down in front of Cas. Taking Cas’ head in his hands, he forced Cas to look at him.

            Black eyeliner bleed from cerulean blue eyes. Something wrenched in Dean’s gut. “Are you sick? Did Michael don this? I’ll rip his lungs out!” he growled.

            “No of those are the problem but I can’t tell you what is.”

            As he stroked Cas’ cheekbone with the pad of his thumb he whispered. “You can tell me Cas, Please.”

            Cas’ tears started falling again. “You’re angry with me and I don’t know why. I need you to come with me to something on Thursday and I can’t tell you why. So I haven’t been able to ask you because you’re angry.

            Dean smirked. “Idiot. I’ll always go with you when you ask even when I’m mad. That’s what best friends do.” He paused. “It’s just... I have to split my time between you and her. I’ve been trying to spend more time with Lisa since we are going out and all.” He lied.

            The alpha watched as tears welled up in bright blue eyes. He suddenly felt as though he just kicked a kitten. As Dean wiped another tear from dark lashes, Cas sniffled.

            “That’s another thing. I realized one day you’re going to take a mate and no longer be there to protect me. I’ll be alone.”

            Dean could hardly believe what he heard. “Cas, you’re never gona be alone. No matter who I mate or who you mate. We will always have each other.”

            Cas slowly looked up at him with those eyes dean always lost himself in. Starting in his eyes, Dean had never wanted to kiss Cas more than he had at this moment. Not a sloppy- wet kiss that was solely about sex, but a simply reassuring peck on the lips. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips into Cas’ hairline. As he slowly pulled back to look in his eyes, Dean swiped Cas’ last tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

            “No more chick flick moments.”

            Cas smiled slightly and nodded as he curled into his alpha.

 

            Things were back to normal for the next few days; Cas and Dean would cuddle and talk in the afternoon. Lunch was most defiantly not normal however. Michael had begun sitting with Cas and Anna and Jo were absent for reasons Cas refused to explain. While Ash and Cas would eat, the two alphas would stare each other down. The omega assumed that it was an instinctual territory thing.

            Last period art was back to its normal entertaining self. Dean would realize the image he was drawing was disproportionate and murmur ‘son of a bitch’ under her breath. Cas would sit and doodle cartoon pictures of Dean in football gear.

            Or Dean would get pissed and give up. Then he would start drawing out football plays he was going to suggest for next year, since Friday was the last game of the year.

            Over the next few days there was an unspoken agreement between them; Dean didn’t touch Lisa in front of Cas or talk about her and Cas did the same with Michael. Of course Cas had a different reason for keeping that a secret.

            Dean merely thought the reason Cas was so upset about him spending more time with Lisa was that Cas’ beta boy had rejected him and was jealous Dean had someone. 

The thing he really wanted to know was why Cohen was so buddy-buddy with Cas. He really wanted to rip him apart. The way Michael looked at Cas was a look of pure lust, despite the fact that Michael was an alpha and Cas a beta.

But it would be hypocritical of Dean if he said he was disgusted. He simply knew what the other alpha was thinking and didn’t want anyone else to think of Cas that way.

Michael’s intentions were not the only thing Dean was concerned about. Sweet naive Castiel failed to notice him making goo-goo eyes at him practically since the day they met, but now he also failed to notice Michael’s openly sexual flirtations. If Cas failed to notice Michael then how oblivious were peoples intentions to Cas.

The thought of someone wanting to hurt Cas made Dean sick; the thought of him not being there to protect his best friend made bile rise in his throat.

 

Thursday afternoon, Gabe drove the two boys to Kanasa University. The ride was rather quiet. That was until Dean asked. “so where are we going and why?”

Cas froze. He wasn’t good at lying on the spot. Gabriel covered for him. “We found out that we had male-omegas in our family history and that one of the nation’s leading experts on them knows our father. So Cassy gets to take a special omega studies college course.”

Dean turned to Cas in the back seat. “Could you be more of a nerd? You’re already gona be Valedictorian. Do you have to start taking college classes sophomore year?”

Cas blushed and made a mental note to thank Gabe later.

 

Walking into the biology building, Cas trailed behind Dean. Even though he didn’t know where he was going, it was Dean’s nature to take the lead. As they walked, Cas couldn’t help but notice the way Dean walked bowlegged.

It wasn’t the first time Cas had noticed the way Dean walked. No, he daydreamed about it in great detail. In Cas’ dreams, the reason was always another predominate feature of Dean’s that also featured in many of his fantasies. Cas blushed at the thought of Dean being… so well endowed… that Cas would be walking in a similar manner after a night with him.

The older man held out his hand to the alpha. “You must be Mr. Winchester. Castiel speaks very highly of you.”

“Dean. Mr. Winchester is my old man.” He said shaking his hand with a smile. There was a pause before Dean turned.

He growled. “Cas.”

Hearing his name pulled him from his fantasies. He looked up at his doctor and best friend.

Dean knitted his brows. “Are you okay? You look red.”

The omega nodded and took his usual seat. “I simply want to complete this lesson.” He gave a weak smile.

Deaton and Dean looked at him skeptically. The professor nodded before moving behind his desk. Dean pulled up a chair beside Cas.

“Today I’d like to cover the basics of male-omega anatomy.” Said Deaton in his calm and passive manner.

Cas’ blue eyes were wide. Why would Deaton need Dean here for this? Was he trying to out Cas? He glanced at Dean. The alpha looked slightly pleased at the topic of today’s lesson.

“We’ll start with the internal structure.” He began drawing a crude sketch on the chalkboard.

"Where alpha and beta males’ prostrates are male-omegas have the entrance to their uterus. Around this entrance is the gland called _nodum libia_.

When an Om is not in heat or pregnant, the _nodum libia_ closes. _Libia_ is Latin for lips which is why the _nodum libia_ is rightly named. They look like when not in heat a closed mouth; when in heat, a pair of puckered lips.”

Cas could feel his blush rising. Thank goodness, Deaton was keeping this so impersonal, if he wasn’t he would definitely be too embarrassed to learn anything. Why did Dean have to be here for this lesson? Sparing a glance at his friend, Cas could tell that the alpha was enjoying this.

“When an Om is in heat the gland swell, become extremely sensitive to touch, and release the hormone ‘ _Raucus_ ’, more commonly known as _Heat_. This sensitivity to touch also causes the _nodum libia_ to be the most egregious part of an Om’s body or his G-spot.

The other egregious zones that produce Raucus are the scrotum, the underside of the penis and glands around the jugular.”

 Now Cas looked like a tomato and he knew Dean was thinking about one of his pornos with male-omega sluts. Much to Castiel’s horror Dean raised his hand before asking, “Could a male-omega get himself pregnant?”

Cas was ready to die, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was a good question. And he really did kind of want to know himself.

Deaton smiled. “No, their semen is infertile. Castiel, would you go pick up some diagrams I left in the main lecture hall. They are underneath the podium. You can’t miss them.”

As Cas stood and headed for the door, Dean started at Cas’ assets leave in those tight jeans and Deaton watched Dean.

The older man turned to the younger. “Dean I know we are not closely acquainted. But I asked Castiel to bring you here because I need to know something about you that is extremely personal. Before you get defensive this is for Castiel’s health, so please answer truthfully…

Have you ever masturbated to the point of knotting while or a short time before being in close contact with Castiel?”

Dean bolted up. “What the Hell kinda question is that?! Damn right, It’s personal! Why should I tell you?”

Deaton held out his hands as if to tell the alpha to relax. “Dean, this is important to both of your futures and safety. I need your answer before Castiel comes back.”

Dean stared at him, his alpha instincts wouldn’t let him give in, even if he wanted to.

Nodding his head the doctor spoke. “I’m going to assume by how defensive you got that it is a yes. I think you and Castiel have formed an unclaimed bond which basically means you two were intimate enough to create a pseudo-knotting. Sex has nothing to do with bonding Dean. It is the Closeness the pair shares that the knot forces immediately after sexual intercourse. The proof of the mating relies on the bite or Claim, which is all you and Castiel’s relationship lacks.”

Dean waved his hands. “Slow down. Are you telling me that I’m already mated to Cas?”

“Essentially, yes. As long as the two of you remain friends you will never be able to have a mate other than each other… Every time you participate in a sexual act with someone else Dean, to Castiel it feels like you are cheating one him.”

Dean sat down. God, did he feel like an asshole. Cas had been in that bathroom solely because of him making out with Lisa Braeden. Poor Cas probably had no idea why he felt like he did. It was all Dean’s fault. After all he was the pervert alpha who wanted a taboo relationship with his beta best friend. The person he cared about most next to Sammy was hurting because of his stupid libido. It was all his fault.

_‘What the fuck were you thinking!’_


	14. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaning on the fence, Cas watched the teams warming up. He noticed the visitors kept looking in the stands. They were obviously hoping to see him, the bitch from Truman, as would everyone watching on local cable. He wouldn’t be surprised if it aired nationally. In the mob of red and blue jerseys, Cas recognized three numbers. Number 8 Harvelle was playing even though she had been absent all week; Number 1Cohen was Cas’ date for the evening; Number 15 Winchester was the love of Castiel’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is the start of the rape scene. I literally typed this in an hour so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

The contradicting smells were over powering. Funnel cake on the fryer, burning flesh of burgers and dogs, car exhaust leaking in from the parking lot, and of course grass freshly cut for the game. Everything else was equally as chaotic. Girls were drawing on their friends’ faces with eyeliner. People were selling red glow sticks. But perhaps the most bizarre thing was boys with red and white painted… everything in only white shorts, red high-top converse and pilot goggles in forty degree weather. Castiel thought this was insane since he had two layers underneath his sweater.

He purchased a soft pretzel from Ellen being one of the football moms, she naturally helped with concessions.

Leaning on the fence, Cas watched the teams warming up. He noticed the visitors kept looking in the stands. They were obviously hoping to see him, the bitch from Truman, as would everyone watching on local cable. He wouldn’t be surprised if it aired nationally. In the mob of red and blue jerseys, Cas recognized three numbers. Number 8 Harvelle was playing even though she had been absent all week; Number 1Cohen was Cas’ date for the evening; Number 15 Winchester was the love of Castiel’s life.

Castiel sighed as he walked through the bleachers, until he found Jessica huddled into Sam, who sat next to his father who sat next to Bobby.

John smiled and waved Cas over when he saw him. “Castiel, finally come to a game have you. You sit right here.” He moved seating Cas between him and Sammy. John probably did that on purpose, because as soon as the game started, Cas was lost. He did not understand anything about football other than when one of the bombers had the ball it was a good thing. Sam ended up having to narrate most of the game before Cas finally started to catch on.

Of course the entire time he was checking out Dean’s ass, which distracted him from the game.

Whenever the other team would make a touchdown or tackle, Bobby would growl _balls_ at the field. John on the other hand was not so passive; he yelled at Truman’s players and what they should be doing.

During half time the yelling turned into the two talked about the ‘good ol’ days’ or when they won state.

“John Winchester, You are lying and you know it. That pass was 42 yards not the whole damn field.” Ellen fussed as she walked up. “Tell ‘em, Bobby.” She handed him a burger. Cas smiled he always thought Ellen and Bobby were sweet on each other.

“She’s right, John. ‘Cause I was the one that ran it down the rest of the field.”

When he smiled, crow’s feet deepened in the corner of his dark green eyes. “And the winning run too. Just like the ones Dean and Sam are going to have in two years.” John looked for his youngest son. “Sam? Where did that boy go?”

“I think he went somewhere with Jessica.”

John sighed. “He swears they aren’t dating, but he sure does spend an awful lot of time with her. More than Dean does with Lisa.” He paused.

“Why don’t you have a date for after the game, Castiel?”

            “I do.”

            John laughed. “Then why are you ‘hanging out’ with us old folks?”

            “Speak for yourself.” Mumbled Bobby.

            “I cannot ‘hang out’ with him until after the game since he is participating in it.”

            John patted Cas on the shoulder. “Dating one of Dean’s teammates, huh? What does he think about that?”

            “Dean and he do not act socially with one another. I am under the impression that despite being teammates that Dean does not trust him.”

            John smiled knowingly. “I’m sure Dean just wants to protect you. He’s protective of the things he loves you know.”

            Cas felt something naw deep in his gut.

 

            Truman won the game, in small part to Dean who in his three minutes of playing time scored a touchdown. The boys in red were jumping up and down, screaming, whooping and hollering, and kissing their girlfriends and a few boyfriends. As Coach Azazel herded them towards the locker room, Michael leaned across the fence to Castiel.

            “I won’t be long, just wait near the door.”

            Castiel rested against the outside wall of the locker room and watched as the players stampeded in. on the other side of the field, Dean pushed Lisa Braeden off of him before the two began arguing. No one else seemed to notice the couple. How Castiel wished he could hear what they were saying.

            Dean threw his hands into the air, the way Castiel knew meant ‘Fine do whatever’, and stormed towards the locker room.

            “Congratulations on the game, Dean.”

            Fiery green eyes glared at Cas. “Thanks, Cas.” He snapped pushing into the locker room. Cas couldn’t help but feel he was being sarcastic for some absurd reason.

            Cas stood outside waiting so long he started shivering through his many layers of clothing. Players started leaving for the parking lot. A few who knew him said ‘hello’ as they walked by but only Jo stopped to chat.

            “Cas did you enjoy the game?”

            He nodded. “I am surprised you played tonight. I assumed you would be with Anna.”

            “Yeah well even during their heat omegas need rest, you’ll find that out if Winchester ever gets his head out of his ass.” She smiled as Cas blushed. “See you later, Cas; my mates waiting on me.”

            The omega stood there and watched as the parking lot cleared to only the Impala and Michael’s mustang. Dean was still upset when he left. He stopped when he saw Cas rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

            “That dick is still in there. He just now got in the shower.” He shook his head. “Why are you still waiting on him?”

            “I made a promise, Dean.”

            The quarterback sighed. “If you’re going to wait for that dick, then you should at least wait in the locker room. No one else is in there so you should be ok to go in. See ya, Cas.” He stuffed his hands in his letterman jacket as he headed for the parking lot.

            The locker room was warm and humid. So warm that Castiel took off his sweater as he sat down on the wooden bench. He folded it neatly and placed it in his lap before removing the long sleeve t-shirt he had on under it. Cas did the same with it.

            “That’s a sight I could get used to.”

            Blue eyes looked up to see Michael coming out of the showers wearing nothing but a thin towel and a smirk.

            “You taking off your clothes.” He purred as if to answers Castiel’s unspoken question.

            Blushing Cas stared at the disgusting wet floor. Grass and dirt from cleats mixed with the water from the showers. Michael strode behind him to the locker closest to the door labeled number 1.

            The alpha opened his locker. ‘You know Winchester is surprisingly predictable when it comes to you.”

            “What do you mean?” Cas looked up at him, then immediately back down to his sweater and began picking at a loose thread. Michael had thrown his towel in the hamper and stood naked not 10 feet away from the omega.

            The alpha sneered. “Oh just that even though he’s pissed at you he couldn’t stand for you to suffer out in the cold. And being the good friend he is invite you in out of the cold where you’d be safe with an alpha friend.” He turned around. “Dean really has no clue you’re an omega or else do you think he would leave you alone, defenseless with an alpha.”

            Cas realized he needed to get out of there. He stood up throwing his sweater and shirt to the dirty floor. He looked to the door to escape, but Michael blocked his path in all his naked glory. He moved towards him. In Castiel’s retreat, he tripped over one of the helmets and fell backwards to the floor. When his head hit the ground, he blacked out.

            He woke to strong arms pulling him closer.

            “Dean.” He whispered.

            A warm tongue ran along the shell of his ear. “I’m afraid not. Don’t worry I’ve seen him in the showers I’ve got a bigger knot than him. You’ll love it.” That voice sobered Cas up.

            He pushed against Michael’s chest, but Michael held him tighter against his naked aroused body. Grabbing Castiel’s chin, the alpha forced his fuzzy gaze to meet his pale eyes.

            “Now look at you. You’re all dirty. Such a pretty omega like you should be cleaned up for his first knotting.” Michael moved them towards the showers. Cas didn’t want to go, but he didn’t have the strength to fight Michael, much less now with a concussion. He could barely see straight. 

The only thing Cas had enough strength for was to beg him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliff hanger... not really. I didn't think I was going to get this up. I have been sick the past two weeks. I'm writing a lot I promise. It's just spread out over three different fanfictions and my novels. Hopefully I'll post next week; I would hate to leave y'all hanging like this. 
> 
> Additionally, if Matt Cohen came at me this way, I would get the concussion by passing out from a nose bleed or the pain from my ovaries exploding.


	15. You Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
> The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
> You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
> And I thank God you do
> 
> 'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
> When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
> When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
> No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
> Baby you save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to You Save Me like fifty times while writing this. It's not a song fic but the song fits so perfectly. I recommend listening to it for at least the last half of the chapter. Enjoy!

Michael pushed him against the shower wall. The knot forming on the back of Castiel’s head hit the tile making Cas groan in pain. He started pulling at Castiel’s tank; Cas pulled it down.

            “Just submit already, that’s all you bitches are good for.” Cohen growled.

            “No stop, please.” Cas whimpered. He was getting nauseous for pain or disgust he wasn’t sure. Michael pulled at the shirt again this time literally ripping it from Castiel’s torso and letting it fall to the soaked floor.

            He smirked. “Why should I stop Castiel? You’re on the verges of heat. I can smell it- your body is begging me for it.”

            “Because I said stop!” Cas protested shoving at his chest.

            Michael turned on the shower. Sneering against Cas’ neck. “I’m an alpha I don’t take orders from omegas.”

            He ground his cock against Cas’ hip as he tore at his skinny jeans. Shivers ran down his spine from fear not the cold water hitting him. The button popped off and hit the tile with a ping. Michael’s other hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side, allowing the alpha’s incisors to graze along his jugular.

            Even in his concussion induced haze, Cas realized Michael was not only going to rape him, he was going to claim him. Cas was not about to roll over and let it happen. He was a male-omega property in the eyes of the law, but he was a human, _damnit_ , he had rights! He bawled up his fist like Dean taught him and swung for his rapist’s face.

            His punch caught the alpha right in the mouth and sent him stumbling back. What Cas didn’t count on was being so nauseous that he couldn’t stand. He dropped to the floor.

            Wiping the blood from his split lip, Michael looked down at Cas. “You’ll regret that you little bitch.”

            He lunged for Castiel. He pulled him from the floor, pinned Cas’ hands above his head and ripped his jeans and underwear off. Michael nipped at his collarbone hard enough to draw blood but not enough to bond them. Cas struggled in his grip.

            “Stop! Dean will kill you when he finds out!” Cas yelled grasping at straws. His heart was racing.

            The alpha just laughed as he groped his ass. “I like it when you scream. But don’t worry about Winchester.” He pushed his fingers into the crack of Cas’ ass. “I’ll have you screaming so much you won’t remember anyone’s name but mine.” His finger started circling his hole.

            A door slammed in the locker room followed by the clatter of helmets and pads. “ _Sonofabitch_ …” a deep voice murmered.

            Blue eyes went wide. “DEAN--” Cas yelled at the top of his lungs before Michael’s hand flew to his mouth. But it was too late. Michael was tackled to the floor, leaving Cas to sink to the floor in the feeble position. All Cas could see in his disoriented state was Dean, holding Michael by his arm and sucker punching him in the jaw repeatedly. He growled through his elongated teeth as he continued to hit Michael until his blood splattered the tiles. When the older alpha was on the verge of unconscious, Dean pulled him to his feet and slammed him back as hard as he could into the wall. A feral look was in his green eyes. His maw filled with razor opened ready to draw blood. Castiel realized Dean was going to kill Michael.

            “Dean stop.” He didn’t . “Dean Stop!”

            His best friend looked at him. “How can you possibly want him to live after he… he tried… after what he did?!”

            “If you kill him, I will lose you. You’ll be convicted of murder and in prison. How is that any different than what he was doing Dean? If he had forced me to mate him, I wouldn’t have you. If you’re in prison, I won’t have you.”

            Dean paused before he turned away and slammed Michael back into the wall again. “If you ever hurt Cas again, hell, if you even talk to him again, I will make sure you never walk again.” He kneed him in the balls and dropped the other alpha letting him fall to the floor unconscious.

            Dean rushed to Castiel’s side and turned off the water. Taking Cas’ face in both hands, He asked, “Shit Cas, Are you hurt?”

            Cas was still nauseous. “Yes. I have a concussion.”

            The alpha stared in Cas’ eyes for a long time. “I have to ask. Did he… put anything in you?”

            He shook his head. Dean sighed in relief. “Can you stand?”

            “I’m afraid if I do I will vomit.”

            Wrapping his arms around the omega, Dean lifted him with ease from the floor. He carried him out into the locker room and set him down on the bench.

            “Dean, I’m wet.” The alpha nodded. Cas could tell he was freaking out. “Yeah ok.”

            As he went to his locker, he was practically tripping over himself. Dean rummaged through his locker, every few seconds looking back over his shoulder at Cas worryingly. Cas sat with his legs crossed and his arms wrapped around himself. If it had been any alpha other than Dean that came to his rescue, he would have been extremely embarrassed of his nakedness but this was Dean. His best friend he trusted fully with the exception of unrelenting crush on him and that Cas was an omega.

            Dean pulled a semi-clean towel from his locker, before going back over to Cas and covering Castiel’s shoulders with it.

            “Sorry there aren’t any clean ones. This one shouldn’t smell too terrible. Let me look at your head.”

            Cas dried himself as Dean examined the knot on the back of his skull. “Well I’m no doctor, but there is no bleeding just swelling. Light and Sound are going to be a bitch the next few days. We’ll have to keep you awake, though, you can’t go to sleep after a concussion. We’ll get some ice for it when we get you home.”

            Dean turned away from Cas and began going through his locker again. He pulled out his workout clothes before turning back to Cas. Only then, did he notice Cas was shaking violently. Dropping the clothes in Cas’ naked lap, the alpha ran his hands over Cas’ shoulders soothingly. “Shit Cas, you’re shivering. Are you cold?” He started removing his letterman jacket.

            The omega shook his head. “Dean I’m fine.” He lied. “It’s natural for a body to go into shock after a traumatic event such as battle, a car wreck, or ra-” sheer terror came across his beautiful face. His breaths became labored.

            Dean threw his jacket around Cas.  “You’re okay now. I promise this will never happen again. But we have got to get you dressed.”

            Cas nodded before pulling the black Metallica shirt over his head. When he tried to stand , his nausea and trauma caught up with him. He hurled in the floor. The adrenaline had worn off; his body was going into shock.

            “We need to leave. I can’t be here.”

            Dean’s face held a look he used to hide panic, but he would be strong and not let it show because Cas needed him . He yelped when Dean scooped him up bridal style. The warmth radiating off of the alpha was making Castiel feel safe and sleepy, until Dean walked out into the cold October night air.

            “’m not a damsel. Ya don’t have to carry me like this.” He mumbled against Dean’s neck.”

            “No, but you are in distress.”

            When he saw them approaching, Sammy opened up the back door of the Impala and leaned out to ask Dean what was going on.

“Sammy, get in the front.” For once his brother did as he was told without questioning it. In fact, when Sam saw that Dean was carrying Cas, he held the door open for him.

Dean set Cas in the back seat before climbing in himself. As soon as He was in the car, Cas was practically in Dean’s lap.

“Dean do you want to explain to me what is going on, more specifically, why Cas is pants less and wearing your Metallica shirt?” His father asked shifting the Impala in gear.

Grinding his growing incisors with rage, Dean growled. “Cohen tried to rape Cas, and he somehow gave him a concussion.”

            John’s knuckles turned white against the steering wheel and Sammy whipped around with the most sorrowful puppy-dog expression on his face. His father’s voice took a serious tone. “Did you kill him?”

            “No. Cas wouldn’t let me.” Dean growled.

            As the omega snuggled closer, the alpha relaxed a little. “I don’t like conflict.”

            John let out a sigh of relieve. “He’s good for you Dean. If anyone tried that on you, Sammy, Cas, Jo or any other family, I’d kill them. He calms your alpha instincts, he keeps you human…”

            Mary had always done that for John even when he was a kid pulling on her hair.  He only did that once though, she broke his nose when he wouldn’t stop. After she had died, nothing could clam him, not gambling, not booze, not marijuana. Nothing until he saw his son in the same predicament be calmed by a scrawny dark messy haired boy.

            Before Cas came along, Dean had started failing classes, stealing liquor and cigarettes and messing with girls in ways he had no business doing at twelve.  But now at fifteen going on sixteen, he made A’s and B’s, was junior varsity captain, and as far as he knew didn’t want anyone but Cas.

            “Now let’s get Cas to Chuck’s.”

            That woke Cas from his haziness. “NO!” he yelled before burying his face in his hands from pain. Dean said loud noises would be a bitch. “I’ve been staying at Bobby’s this past week while Anna’s been in heat. Take me either there or to your house. I will not leave Dean’s side. I need him.”

            His son looked half relieved. Cas saw John’s eyes give him the same knowing look as earlier in the rear view mirror as Dean pulled his best friend closer.

            John wasn’t really sure who saved who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote this I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think. Have a good Destiel filled week!


	16. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home the night of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys didn't think I was going to get this up today. I doubt I'll have a chapter next week. If I don't have a new chapter, I will be going back and fixing my grammar. Sorry I had to throw more of my pairings in this.  
> P.s I've never actually seen Brokeback Mountain. The day I turn eighteen I'm renting about thirty R-rated movies. It sucks being an over protected child. but I write porn and my mother knows I do. Confused? so am I. I'm also not allowed to read Fifty Shades of Gray. I'm okay with that now though. One of my friends said I've read kinkier stuff online. :)

            Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel, listening to dad and Bobby attempt to whisper down stairs. The older men tried to stay quiet but Dean’s hearing as good even by alpha standards.

            “We’re going to the cops in the morning.” He said in a low voice as he looked at Castiel’s face.

            The omega just stared at his hands in his lap. “No, we aren’t. It’s pointless. There isn’t enough evidence to convict him. Taking him to court would be a waste of time and money. Not to mention the ridicule from classmates.”

            Now Dean felt like shit. Not only had he let his best friend, the one person he loved as much as Sam, be raped, he had been too late to save Castiel’s fighting spirit. Now Cohen would never be convicted; he would walk free and never be brought to justice. It was all Dean’s fault. There were a thousand moments in the past he could have changed in to prevent Cas from ever being in that place. He could have kicked Michael’s ass the day of his fight with Alastair. He could have done the same the day Cas wore those ridiculous shorts, the past three days at lunch, at football practice. He could have tonight in the locker room, while Cas waited outside. Dean could have stopped it then but he was to pissed. Lisa’s words had hit a nerve with a shotgun.

            “It’s disgusting, Dean! Everyone thinks its him that’s the freak, that he trails after you. But that’s not the truth is it?! You run off every boy that looks at Castiel and now you have girl every alpha in your class would mate and you won’t even touch her, Because the only person you want sexually is Castiel Novak, a beta! Tell me I’m wrong!” Dean was silent. “I knew it! You’re disgusting! A male alpha and a male beta, who would have ever thought Dean Winchester football prodigy, would be a queer! Now everyone will know!”

            “Go ahead and tell everyone ‘cause no one will believe you. They all will think that you’re just trying to get back at me for breaking up with you!” Dean left her standing on the field as he headed for the locker room.

            “Just remember this, Winchester, when colleges find out that you’re a queer, you’re career will be over. It will be all his fault.”

            _‘No’_ thought Dean, ‘ _It’s my fault. Cas didn’t ask for a pervert like me to inadvertently bond with him. He deserves so much better. He’s practically an angel. Me- I’m as bad as Michael.”_

            People like him used to be burned, condemned into hell. But no matter what society thought, Dean knew that he would feel the same about Cas if he were an alpha, beta or omega.

            It was his fault Cas was unknowingly attached to Dean. “ _He deserves someone so much better. My angel deserves a mate who was rich and could protect him from things like Cohen and Me. But he will never have that because as long as we are friends, neither of us will be able to take a mate. It’s all my fault.”_

            Castiel’s voice brought Dean from his thoughts. “I have a request that is socially unacceptable. I’m still nauseous. I might pass out in the shower. Would you sit in the bathroom in case I do?  I’m dirty. More than anything I want to feel clean.”

Dean’s guilt and love for Cas was so great he knew he wouldn’t refuse he anything.

Sam and Dean had their own bathrooms. Never had Dean been happier than then. If Sam had walked in on Dean with a vulnerable hurt Cas, his little brother would never let him hear the end of it.

The omega slid the rain glass door closed halfway and removed the Metallica shirt before throwing it to Dean who was sitting on the counter by the sink facing Castiel. The shirt smelled like Cas, intoxicatingly so. As he folded it, the alpha contemplated whether he loved or hated the towel hanging on the outside of the shower hiding Cas’ lower half.

 

He knew he should have been freezing sitting in only a t-shirt on the alpha’s bed. Alphas had much warmer body temperatures so the three Winchester Alphas kept the house temperature cold. Yet he sat beside Dean with sweat rolling down his spine. Even as the cold shower rained down on him, his whole body felt hot-suffocating. He felt as though he was missing something. He needed something but what he did not know.

Then it hit him, making him weak in his knees. Despite the fact that water deludes scents from the air, Cas could smell Dean.

The brunette let out a whimper, not loud enough for Dean to hear. Never had he wanted so badly to follow his instincts and submit. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs. Cas looked to Dean. The alpha wasn’t looking at Castiel; he was looking everywhere but Castiel, the shirt folded neatly in his lap, the soap by the sink, his Batman toothbrush and the clean clothes he had brought.

Reaching down, Cas grasped his cock and began stroking. The more Cas stroked the harder, the faster, the more the emptiness inside him grew. He knew what he would have to do. He turned his back to Dean and braced himself against the wall. It would be easy to get Dean in the shower with him, all he had to do was ask. He couldn’t though, Dean loved Lisa, but he could pretend. The omega could pretend it was Dean’s fingers shoving into his spasming wet hole. He could pretend the alpha, he was trying to keep from hearing his moans, was behind him scissoring him open for his knot. Castiel’s dexterous fingers grazed his _nodum libia_ sending an orgasm through his body with a moan like noise from the back of his throat.

“Cas, are you ok?” Growled Dean’s deep voice.

As he came down from his orgasmic high, his legs and voice shook. “Yes, Dean. Just a little weak.”

“Do you need any help?”

_‘Why couldn’t you have asked that when I had my fingers up my ass?’_ Thought Cas. “No… just continue talking, your voice is calming.”

So Dean talked. He talked about nothing important or profound. Mostly he told cas about his favorite bands as Cas pulled on the stolen AC/DC shirt and a pair of Dean’s warm up pants. Cas, of course, absorbed every word he said.

What the genius omega failed to notice was how green eyes raked over his body as he got out of the shower, how Dean’s breath stopped when he turned his back to him and dropped the towel, or how a Metallica shirt did not hide an erection in the alpha’s lap.

Padding into the bedroom, Cas walked to the bed and stretched out over it.

“I’m sleepy.” He mumbled.

Dean shook him by the shoulders. “You aren’t going to sleep until three, alright. Concussion remember?” Cas groaned. “Hey don’t complain, you get to pick the movies.”

Cas rolled out of bed and padded over to Dean’s movie collection: Star Wars, Lord of the rings, Indiana Jones, every superhero movie ever made, Casablanca, Braveheart and a bunch of Kevin Costner movies.  While he read the back of each movie he had never seen carefully, Dean went to get them hot chocolate. The omega finally settled on X-men First Class. Dean had a thing for ‘ _McAvoy’s fucking pretty blue eyes and omega lips’_ , but what he didn’t know was that James was a distant cousin of Castiel’s.

When Cas hit the eject button on the DVD player and replaced the DVD that was already in there with First Class, he was quite puzzled.  Dean probably turned it off the moment he realized what it was about. He was sure his best friend wouldn’t have watched if he knew Brokeback Mountain was a love story about an alpha and a male beta in love. Cas brushed it out of his mind and put the scandalous disc away before pressing play. Dean returned a few minutes later with hot coco with Luck Charm marshmallows in them, a tradition started by Sammy.

They watched three movies First Class, Captain America, and Avengers. Cas sleepily snuggled into Dean as the credits started rolling. “Can you imagine how Steve felt when he thought Tony was dead; I mean he already lost one omega mate to think he lost another. Can you imagine what he felt?”

As Cas fell asleep Dean rolled over atop him, and wrapped himself around the omega like he always did. Kissing Cas’ hairline, he mumbled “Yeah Cas, I know exactly how scared he was.”

But Cas was safe now. He was in the safest place he could be. Or at least that’s what Dean thought until he awoke to a smell more delicious than a thousand fresh baked pies, to Cas whimpering in his sleep and to Cas’ erection poking his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys no update but I've got 1000 word written so far. This is a link to my tumblr post shows how I view the characters of my fic. So you can use this as a sort of reference sheet into my imagination. http://ktwinchesterhale.tumblr.com/post/47339856479/so-while-everyone-else-imagines-a-young-misha-in


	17. Feels like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way his nostrils were flaring, Cas could tell Dean was fighting his instincts hard. If only he knew that he didn’t have to fight them, Cas wanted him. He was in heat and needed his alpha.  
> He readjusted how he was sitting. “Dean-” He all but begged.  
> Cas started to tell Dean but the alpha interrupted him by leaning into his space. “Can I blow you, Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired i will write note later. Smell ya later, bitches.
> 
> Ok guys I will try to get a chapter up this week but I doubt that I will. My final English paper is due a week from Thursday. I have it a third done. But it has to be done Tuesday night because Supernatural returns on the 24. So there will only be one update in the next two weeks either this weekend or next I don't know which.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes he looked down on his hand and knees at Cas wiggling under him. If he hadn’t felt Cas erection, he would have thought it was a nightmare. Staring at the bulge in the pants Cas barrowed and smelling Cas’ arousal, Dean felt his incisors elongate and his cock harden. Every instinct in his body told him to take Castiel- even his instincts were queer.

Arguing with himself the instinct to protect finally won out.

“Cas.” He growled shaking him awake. “Cas.”

Blue eyes finally snapped awake. When Cas realized his condition, he blushed up at Dean. Castiel pushed past Dean’s arm to get up. The alpha had played this scenario over and over again in his head, but even now he couldn’t live it out. When Cas tried to stand, his condition caught up with him. Head throbbing and knees buckling, he fell backwards. Dean caught him and pulled him into a sitting position on the bed. Cas laid back down and gave Dean the most helpless look Dean had ever seen; He didn’t like it.

The alpha started to leave, but Cas grabbed his wrist. “Don’t leave me Dean. I apologize for my untimely erection, if it offends you. It will go away in a few minutes.”

They sat there in silence, Dean resting his feet on the floor, leaning over to hide his own erection, and staring at his hands in his lap to not become more aroused and Cas sat cross-legged trying to think of anything but how horny he was for Dean.

But neither was doing a good job of it.

If anything, everything seemed to steadily get worse. Not only was Cas the hardest he had ever been in his life, his slick was soaking through Dean’s sweat pants; seconds felt like hours.

The room was so unbearably hot, Dean pulled off the old t-shirt he was sleeping in and completely missed the noise Castiel made in the back of his throat as he did.

As if Cas wasn’t horny enough, now he couldn’t look away from the alpha’s football toned body. Every muscle in Dean’s body was tense. All Cas could think about was how it would feel to have the quarterback’s strong arms around him, how he would wrap his legs around those hips, and how good those abs would feel grinding against his cock as his best friend fucked and knotted him. Cas removed his own shirt.

When Dean realized Cas was removing clothing, he tried not to look, he knew what it would do to him. Even in his peripheral vision he could see pale silky skin taught over sinewy muscles. Eventually Dean could no longer resist the temptation; he turned to look. His eyes devoured every inch of Castiel they could.

Cas watched Dean’s eyes lick over his body. Dean looking at him like that shouldn’t have been enough to make him moan like a whore, but it did. Their eyes locked to each other’s for what seemed like eternity. By the way his nostrils were flaring, Cas could tell Dean was fighting his instincts hard. If only he knew that he didn’t have to fight them, Cas wanted him. He was in heat and needed his alpha.

He readjusted how he was sitting. “Dean-” He all but begged.

Cas started to tell Dean but the alpha interrupted him by leaning into his space. “Can I blow you, Cas?”

 Both boys stared at each other in shock. Dean couldn’t believe he said it out loud and Cas couldn’t believe what he heard. Castiel diverted his eyes sheepishly as blush crept up his cheeks. His own face growing hot the alpha looked away from Cas.

“Just forget I said that. We’re both tired and horny and on edge from-”

“Yes.” Whispered Castiel.

Dean’s head snapped back towards Cas. “What’d you say?”

Castiel met his eyes through long lashes. “If this is your idea of a joke, Dean, I don’t think its humorous.”

“It wasn’t meant as a joke, Cas. I was being serious it just slipped out. I don’t know what I was thinking. I-”

“Yes” Cas whispered again as he moved to lie back. “If you do not find it disgusting. We do not have to tell anyone you were curious Dean.”

‘ _I’m a bit more than curious.’_ He thought as he moved to kneel between the omega’s spread legs. Dean caught his lip between his teeth as he moved his hands tentatively to caress Castiel’s hips. His thumbs stroked over the omegas protruding hip bones.

“Are you sure about this?” He stared at the trimmed stripe of black hair disappearing under the elastic waist band of the sweat pants. Dean was afraid to look into those blue eyes he loved so much, afraid he would lose control of his instincts.

“No.” sighed Castiel “But I trust you… just go slowly, please.”

The alpha nodded before slowly pushing his fingers under the pants carefully pushing them down. Dean could have heard he could hear Cas’ heart beat, but then again how could he hear it over his own.

Cas had never been so nervous as Dean pulled the material lower and lower. Slowly he pulled the pants over Castiel’s hard cock, past his balls, over his thighs and down around his ankles. Dean chucked them at the hamper; he eyes never left Castiel’s groin. Realizing he was under Dean completely naked, Cas squirmed and moaned in want. There was nothing between them now except for Dean’s tented boxers.

Oh God! Dean was aroused by him! He whimpered as the alpha lowered his head. When Dean finally met Castiel’s blue eyes, his warm moist breath was ghosting over Cas’ heated flesh as Dean spoke. “Just lie back. Pretend it’s your beta-boy sucking you off.”

Dean turned his attention back to the erection in front of his face. Wrapping his calloused hand around Castiel’s throbbing dick, his pink tongue caressed over his lips before Dean leaned forward and licked up from Cas’ balls to the head of his member.

Pink lips enveloped Cas’ cock. As Dean’s tongue slid across and probed at the slit, Cas hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets. Dean gripped the base as he took more of Castiel into his mouth, so much that the head hit the back of his throat. Moans and whimpers escaped from Cas despite how hard he was biting his lip to keep from doing so.

He watched the light brown head bob up and down his shaft, Dean’s tongue moving along the underside vein as he did. Salty-sweet pre-cum leaked into the alpha’s mouth. Damn, he had stamina Dean would have already  blown his load. Cas had to be close and there was no way Dean was going to miss the only chance he would ever have to see Cas orgasm. Green eyes looked up to see Cas’ blue ones watching every move he was making.

“Dean.” He moaned. “Dean.”

The alpha released Castiel’s cock from his mouth before grasping it in his hand and stroking as he spoke. “I’m not Dean, remember, I’m your beta-boy.”

“I need more.” Cas moaned before biting his lip again.

Dean dipped his head. “What do you mean?” He sucked one of Castiel’s balls in his mouth.

Cas whimpered. “I have difficulties ejaculating without anal stimulation.” The rhythm of Dean’s stroking faltered.

“Are you clean?” He asked as he kissed the area between Cas’ hole and his balls.

Groaning he struggled to speak clearly. “Of course, I’m clean I’ve never had sexual intercourse before now.”

“That’s not what I meant, Cas. I meant” Dean buried his nose just under his balls and with the flat of his tongue lapped against Cas’ ass “here.”

“Yes!” Cas practically screamed. “In the shower I—UNNG!”

Using the tip of his tongue, Dean traced Cas’ spasming sphincter, occasionally penetrating just to tease. Castiel was moaning loudly through his bit lip, squirming trying to get more of Dean inside of him. Electrical pulses that made his toes curl ran through his body every time Dean thrust his tongue in and curved it just enough to catch the rim as he pulled back out. His incisors now and again scraped against Cas’ cheeks.

Castiel’s own hand wrapped over Dean’s fingers. “Dean… I need more!”

Piercing green eyes peered across moving hands. Dean placed a hand on the backs of each of Castiel’s knees, pushing his legs farther apart before sliding two fingers in beside his tongue. With his free hand Cas pulled at Dean’s hair as he moaned for more.

His hole was spasming so much that three fingers didn’t touch his rim. The alpha removed his tongue, leaned forward with one of Cas’ legs sliding over his shoulder and whispered into the omega’s ear as he nipped with his canines just behind it. “Why are you wet?”

“In the shower-AGG!” As Dean inserted the fourth finger, he stroked over Cas’ _nodum libia_ , causing Castiel’s body to start shaking as shivers of pleasure ran down his spine. 

He mumbled against Cas’ jugular as he left a hickie there. “Well whatever he fuck you used makes you taste better than I ever imagined.”

Bright blue eyes stared at the ceiling in shock as teeth continued to run and nip along his neck. His right hand gripped Dean’s shoulder hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise. **_‘Dean had imagined this!?’_**

He had to do something! So he did the only thing he could think of. Cas released his cock and grasped Dean through his boxers. A growl into his neck left him aroused and breathless. “Cas, what are y-”

“Fuck me.” He breathed in release.

Everything stopped. Dean raised up on all fours, a hand on each side of Cas’ hips. His green eyes stared at Castiel’s face in bewilderment. “What did you say?”

Cas took his hand from Dean’s shaft. Threading his sweaty light brown hair on the back of his head, he pulled Dean’s face closer. He pushed his leg farther over the alpha’s strong shoulder and hitched the other over Dean’s hips, bringing him so close that the only thing between there cocks was he thin black boxers. The raven haired boy leaned up until his lips were mere millimeters away from Dean’s He could feel Dean’s hot breath as he whispered against his lips. “Fuck me, Dean.”

Suddenly demanding lips collided with Castiel’s. The omega slid his hands over Dean’s chest and down his abs as the alpha ground into his cock and brutally kisses/ tongue fucked Castiel’s mouth. Sharp teeth nipped and bruised Castiel’s lips. As Cas pushed down Dean’s boxers, Dean detached from Cas’ lips and moved to sucking at his collarbone.

“Fuck Cas, are you sure about this? Don’t you want to give your virginity to your beta-boy? The alpha said as he finished pulling his boxers off and threw them in the floor.

Cas couldn’t make his voice work as he stared between Dean’s legs with flush spreading over his cheeks. Michael had lied. The junior may have had the length on Dean, but Dean had **GIRTH.** In Cas’ experience with his toys length didn’t matter shit; What mattered was how well it stretched and filled him up. Dean would fill him up nicely. He knew because the alpha’s cock was bigger than any toy Castiel owned. Bigger as in longer and thicker. Walking was going to hurt tomorrow- if Cas _could_ walk.

“Cas?” Dean growled.

The omega realized he was staring, for who knows how long. He averted his gaze. “I apologize you are larger than I expected.”

Do you want to stop?” Dean said turning Cas’ face so he could look into those blue eyes.

“No!” Cas blurted a little too hastily.

“Ok… how do… how do you like it?” Dean’s voice was shaking like it always did when he was nervous or unsure.

As Dean ran his hands down the creamy skin of Castiel’s sides and hips, Cas leaned up and whispered against the alpha’s ear in his deep gravelly voice. “With everything you have.”

“Then we are gona need more lube.” He held his heavy cock in his palm sliding the head between Cas’ cheeks and teasing his hole with it. As Dean did, Cas could feel his body reacting in kind by getting wetter.

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “I’m ready now. I said I want you to fuck me rough and raw- ** _UNF_**!” Dean lined himself up, grabbed Cas’ hips with bruising force and pushed in.

Against his lips Dean smirked. “Still want it rough?” Cas clawed at his shoulder.

“More!”

Dean held Cas’ hips tight enough to bruise as he pounded into his bestfriend’s body. Every brutal thrust hitting a spot inside him that made him arch his back and bite his lip to hold back throaty moans.

“Harder!” Cas pleaded every other thrust and Dean would try to oblige him.

“Harder- Harder! _Deann **NNUUGG** -harder_.”

The alpha growled. “I can’t get any harder without hurting you.” Cas would have two black and blue hand prints on his hips in a few hours.

“Please Dean, I want to be bruised, sore and owned tomorrow so badly I can’t walk. I want Sammy to ask why I’m in pain, while you and I know. I need all that strength. I trust you. I trust you keep me safe and to hurt me in the way I need. I need my alpha.”

In Dean’s eyes, Cas could see something feral waken from hibernation and it was ravenous.

He released Cas’ hip before grabbing the backs of his legs and folding Cas in half so that his knees were near his shoulder. His teeth scraped against Cas’ ear as he slammed into him. Every thrust pushed and stretched Cas’ _nodum libia_ and jacked his cock trapped between the two boys abdominals, making Cas’ back arch a foot offof the bed and his mouth hang open in a silent scream. One off Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s ass; As Dean thrust into him, he could feel the muscle flex.

Dean fucked into Cas. His knot was beginning to form and catching on Cas’ rim. Every time it did, Cas’ finger nails drew a little more blood  from the handprint shaped bruise on Dean’s shoulder. “Is this what you want, Cas?” the omega could only nod in agreement.

“Fuck, you feel good. You’re so tight- almost painful. I can only imagine how full you feel. Do you feel full, Cas? Huh? Do you like me filling you?” Cas still could only nod. “Fuck, I’ve dreamed about this. I’ve beat one off thinking about you with nothing but a door between us. I thought about it when you were in the shower. What would you have done if I had invaded your shower?”

Cas managed to form a sentence without screaming, but he did moan. “Anything you wished.”

“Cas” he growled. “I’m close.” Dean’s thrusts became shallower.

“Why’d you slow down?” the omega panted into Dean’s neck.

“I’m about to knot; you can’t take that.”

“I said I want everything you can give, do it anyway.”

Dean just smiled. “I can’t if I knot you, I’ll claim you.”

Cas didn’t even think about what he did next; he just did it. He pulled on Dean’s ass and pushed into Dean’s thrust, forcing Dean’s knot inside him. When he did, he forced the knot right against his _nodum libia_ causing him to orgasm, his muscles to contract, and to scream “ **DEAN!** ” His contracting insides felt to tight on the knot inside him. Dean came ribbons of cum, soaking Castiel’s insides and he bite into Cas’ collarbone.

As they came down from their high, they lay there clutching each other. Every few minutes, Dean’s knot would release another round of semen.

When he finally got enough strength back, Dean rose up on his hands to look down at Cas. Green and blue eyes stared at each other trying to take in what they had just done. In his uncertainty, Cas tugged his lip into his mouth which had a peculiar salty taste. Then he realized why, he had been folded in half and cum so hard his face was splotched with his own come. He looked back up at Dean. His heart leaped. Dean’s mouth was covered in blood-his blood. He knew it was his because he could feel the sting of where Dean’s teeth had penetrated his flesh.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I-” Cas shut him up with a kiss. The taste was amazing the salty come, the metallic blood, and the sweet apple pie taste of Dean’s tongue.

The hot and dirt was over. Every kiss, every caress, every intense stare was tender and loving as if the profound bond between them had physically manifested. Things had changed between them and yet nothing had. They fell asleep together; Dean curled protectively around Cas and Cas petting his hair and humming as they fell asleep.


	18. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk i really don't know.

Cas awoke with a throbbing headache, facing the wall. Something was off, though; it wasn’t that he the wall was part of Dean’s room. It wasn’t unusual for Cas to wake up in Dean’s room; what was strange was there was no hot-blooded alpha curled around him keeping him warm. Cas stretched as he rolled onto his back.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the mattress. His feet planted on the floor, his hands folded and sagging between his knees as he started at the door, clearly deep in thought.

“Dean?” the alpha’s head turned. His face held an expression that for a moment, he thought Dean was afraid of him.

“Are you okay?”

The omega propped himself up against the pillows with a groan. He was sore in places he didn’t know he had. “I’m fine. I have a slight stiffness in my muscles and joints in addition to a headache I assume is a symptom of the concussion.” He started rubbing his shoulder.

Dean looked pale as Cas pulled his hand away to find it covered in his own dried blood. Guilt spread across Dean’s freckled face. “Cas, I’m sorry. I should’ve had more control- I’d understand if you’re pissed. Everyone will hate us- an alpha male and a beta male-”

Cas rolled his eyes before lunging for his mate. The omega shoved him down on the bed by his shoulders. He straddled Dean’s hips and placed a hand on each side of Dean’s head as he leaned over the alpha. Fuck, he was too sore to stay like this but it this needed to happen.

“ Why can you never accept that good things happen?! You always make things more difficult for yourself. Everything is less complicated than you try to make it. Think, Dean! I know you’re capable! I smelled  of ‘raucus’ that day you fought with Alastair; I pass out when I face confrontation like an omega; I was livid with you when you objectify male-omegas; Boys suddenly noticed I exist; I’m taking special advanced omega studies courses alone; I was already lubricated last night; I fucking took your knot! Think, why does that add up to?”

Staring in his eyes, Cas could see everything suddenly click in Dean’s mind.

“ **Why didn’t you tell me**?!” Dean roared.

“I thought it was obvious!”

“That doesn’t matter! I’m your best friend, We’re supposed to tell each other everything!” Dean growled furiously up at Cas.

Cas set his jaw leaning in closer. “You were with Lisa! It seemed pointless to ruin our friendship by making you choose between us!”

“Yeah! Well, I’d rather have you.” Dean dead panned as he stared into Cas’ eyes.

They stared at each other a moment before the omega smiled. “I detect a note of forgiveness.”

“Well, I did get to claim you last night and everyone’s gona find out this week so…” Cas jerked way from Dean. He sat up, turned his face away from, and wrapped his arms around himself.

“I don’t want people knowing what I am.”

The lighter haired boys sat up so the other was now sitting in his lap. “Why? What you are is amazing and beautiful.”

He leaned into his mate, his hands resting on his chest. “The media will invade and take over our lives and our families. Could we just refrain from telling anyone and from engaging in public displays of affection?”

Dean leaned forward and smirked against Castiel’s chapped lips. “Of course, anything you want. But just to be sure we can still give private displays of affection?”

Cas smiled. The kiss that followed was a bit timid and was sweetly chaste- everything someone expects from their first kiss with someone. Though it was only a brief touch of lips it still set both boys blood on fire. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other a moment before they dove at each other with tongue and teeth.

It escalated rather quickly. One minute he was sitting atop Dean kissing him, the next he was underneath the alpha as Dean sucked and licked at his nipples. Green eyes looked up at Cas as he teased him. “Are these gona feed my pups one day?’

Cas groaned. “No, Dean, I’m not a woman. I do not lactate. But during hormonal imbalances they will become more sensitive.” The quarterback nipped at the tits with his sharp teeth, drawing a whorish moan from those pretty pink lips on Castiel.

Dean stopped when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Then there was a knock at the door. “Dean, Cas, breakfast.” Called John.

 

John watched Dean carry a barely conscious Cas into the house. He could all but smell the fear coming off his sons. Sammy did everything Dean barked at him as John called Bobby. He hadn’t told the beta what happened only that Castiel had refused to part from Dean and to bring Cas’ overnight bag. Bobby had gripped and complained, but he still brought the bag.

 

When John took the bag upstairs while the beta bitched as he drank a beer, a smell caught his attention. That scent sent him back to his childhood; it was unforgettable. He was back at his grandfathers’ house. He was sitting in the kitchen floor, reenacting the battle that Granddad John (who he was named after) rescued Opa Adam from a Nazi breeding Camp.

Opa Adam’s kind blue eyes would glance over at him as he made dinner. “Kostbar, why don’t you helfen ihr groBvater in hes werkstatt?” He would purr in his thick German accent.

Being six years old he leaped at the idea of helping Granddad John out, because he would tell him stories war stories. It was the same way when any of John or Henry’s war buddies came over. Those stories are what made him become a marine.

He loved all of his groBvater and father’s war buddies, except for Henry’s friend Samuel Campell. That was only because he always brought Mary along. She ruined groBvater’s rescue story every time, by sighing “How romantic.” Then young John and Mary would argue until she won and he would go sulk in the corner. The old male omega would scoop him up and hold him close.

That was what John smelled now, how Opa Adam smelled when he tried to calm him down.

John didn’t find out why he smelled like that until after Opa died. He was sixteen years old as he dried holding Mary as close as possible, when he felt the same calm aura wash over him.

All omegas had the pheromone to do so, but they would only produce it when someone they loved was in distress. He hadn’t smelled it since Mary’s death. 

Yet here it was in his house wrapped in the contradicting smell of omega in heat.

When John walked into Dean’s room he knew why- he was a bit shocked- but he knew why. Dean kneeled between Cas’ legs holding his hands as the omega repeatedly told Dean he was fine.

 

John walked in the kitchen. “Did you know Cas is an omega?”

The beer bottle stopped on its journey to bobby’s lips. “Ah, Crap! How’d ya find out?”

“Because he’s in heat, Bobby.”

They argued, until Dean came down stairs to fix coco and told them Cas had taken a shower and they were going to watch movies. That had settled the argument; if Dean could handle Cas being naked without jumping him then he could control himself enough for Cas to spend the night.

 

The next morning John could tell something wasn’t right. Something had changed and it wasn’t just that Castiel was back to wearing his nerdy glasses instead of contacts. John didn’t realize exactly what until Cas came down stairs. His concussion covered up why he looked pained, but his lack of heat smell and his t-shirt falling down to reveal a bite mark said it all.

He growled at his son. “Dean, garage, now.”

Sam and Cas looked at Dean. His father herded him towards the door; his mate moved to follow, but the alpha shaking his head stopped Cas in his tracks. John closed the door and locked it before turning on the drier so Sammy couldn’t hear.

“Tell me the truth, Dean! Whose bite is that on, Cas? Because if Michael claimed he owns him whether or not it was rape!”

Green eyes flashed with varied range of emotions. “It’s mine. So if anyone tries something like that on him again I can kill ‘em.”

John sighed as he leaned over the hood of the impala. “Fifteen is mighty young to be mated, Dean.”

“I’m almost sixteen, besides it’s not that young the average age of mating is Seventeen.” The young alpha moved closer to his father.

He shook his head. “It’s different being mated to an omega, a male-omega at that.”

Dean looked to his father. “How did you know that?”

“I grew up around male-omegas. Your great-grandfather on my dad’s side was an omega-male and on the Campell side as well. It’s damn near in your blood to be attracted to male-omegas sorta a family history there.”

“But how did you know?”

John smiled you’ll learn.”

“Will other be able to tell? Cas wants to keep us a secret so the media doesn’t jump our asses.”

“Think of this as a Winchester family secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in case y'all couldn't tell i was in a Steve and Bucky mood this past week as well as a Michael and Adam mood. I have a world war 2 fetish I'm sorry.   
> this damn fic was only supposed to be 20 chapters i feel like it will end up being 30+. so i may end up shortening it by making later chapters into something closer to drabbles like this one, it really had no plot. i hope my broke i-learned-it-by-myself german doesn't suck to bad. i also am planning over the summer to reward my followers by hopefully posting a under 3k fic where Dean is the omega and Maybe one with Henry's parents. and no the WW2 thing was not inspired by Dean in uniform. that was brought on by watching Capt. America last weekend. I still suck at grammar.


	19. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two boys stepped out of the car, Cas self-consciously tugged the sleeves of his sweeter. He stood as close as possible to his mate without the news persons becoming suspicious as they walked closer.  
> They were stopping everyone asking for interviews or names of people they suspected. The perky blonde reporter bounded up to Castiel as her cameraman shoved the lens right in his face.  
> “Is there anything you would like to say about the male-omega?”  
> Castiel went completely blank; Dean could practically smell his distress as he pushed himself between the camera and his mate.  
> “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m a sophomore here at Truman and yeah I got something to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck! i am the only one of upperclassmen friends who has seen season eight! its so frustrating. Also after seeing season eight it is hard, hehe, to picture Cas as anything but an alpha. Dean has become a disney princess. I won't give spoilers. I had all but 100 words of this chapter written last week, but last weekend was my senior prom and i'm graduating tomorrow! 
> 
> I hope you all realize this fic was supposed to be further along. nineteen chapters and in the story we've covered about a 5 weeks of time of their sophomore year. This thing was supposed to cover eight years!

John was the only person other than themselves that knew of the change in the boys’ relationship. They told Chuck, Cas was staying with Dean because Dean broke up with Lisa and needed his best friend.

After they picked him up, Sammy spent the Saturday over at Andy’s. John spent the day changing the Impala’s oil and rotating her tires. He didn’t want to know what Dean and Cas were doing. He realized they weren’t watching movies, like he imagined, when he walked in on them making out in the kitchen. John grabbed a beer from the fridge without making his presence know before heading back into the garage.

“Clean up your mess and use a condom.”

 

As they headed into school on Monday, Dean and Cas held hands in the back seat under Cas’ backpack. Cas had no fear going to school, until he saw all of the news crews in the drop off area. Dean reassuringly squeezed his hand.

When the two boys stepped out of the car, Cas self-consciously tugged the sleeves of his sweeter. He stood as close as possible to his mate without the news persons becoming suspicious as they walked closer.

They were stopping everyone asking for interviews or names of people they suspected. The perky blonde reporter bounded up to Castiel as her cameraman shoved the lens right in his face.

“Is there anything you would like to say about the male-omega?”

Castiel went completely blank; Dean could practically smell his distress as he pushed himself between the camera and his mate.

“I’m Dean Winchester. I’m a sophomore here at Truman and yeah I got something to say.”

The reporter smiled at Dean before he continued. “You coming out here every morning shoving cameras in our faces to try and catch a glimpse of someone who clearly doesn’t want to be found is a real fuckin’ dick move! What you’re doing is harassing and singling out someone who’s different; it should be illegal! You’re lucky this guys parents haven’t gotten you band from campus!”

Cas could have kissed Dean right in front of the cameras. His mate was clearly fuming. The reporter hadn’t been expecting that and remained speechless. Dean didn’t let have a chance to regain her thoughts. Before she could he pushed past her and into the school. As they walked Cas could tell the alpha was still worked up. He grabbed the quarterback’s letterman jacket sleeve pulling him into an abandon teacher work room, and shut the door behind them.

“Cas! What are yo-”

The omega grabbed the labels of Dean’s coat before pushing the alpha back against the door and kissing him senseless. They broke away breathless. “What was that. I thought you didn’t want anyone to know?” Dean said as he ran his hands through Cas’ messy black sex hair.

Cas moaned against his lips. “I don’t. That’s the only reason I didn’t do this in front of the reporter. When you get protective it tells me you care.”

Dean smirked as he slid his hands in the back pockets of Cas’ skinny jeans and pulled him closer. “We’re family, family looks out for each other.”

 

Bela Talbot lurked up to Dean while he was pulling his Algebra II book from his locker.

“Is there anything you would like to ask me?”

Dean looked at her like ‘hell no’.

She sighed. “When I heard that you broke up with Lisa, I was hopping Castiel had come through on his half of the bargain. But apparently not.”

The alpha slammed his locker shut. “What deal, Bela?”

She smiled. “Oh nothing curious, but you know what is: your best friend being queer.” Dean glared at her. “He likes taking a knot up his ass.” Dean was beginning to get irritated. “I know for a fact the little slut went on a date with Cohen. I guess he had to get it from someone else since you busy with Braeden.”

Dean squared his shoulders and growled. “Shut the fuck up, Talbot.”

She smiled that satanic smile of hers. “You know he was asking for it all last week the way he was dressing. The little slut definitely slept with Michael; he probably begged to be fucked.”

He grabbed the girl and pushed her back against the lockers. “He begged not to be, you bitch! I’m the one beat Cohen to a pulp for not stopping when Cas said to… If you ever try to hurt, blackmail or whatever the hell else, I will gank you! You piece of shit!” Dean spat before walking off.

 

Things became easier for the pair. During the day, they would have fun and act like they always had for the most part, but whenever they would pass Michael in the hall, Dean would crowd Cas against the wall shielding Cas from Michael. No one in Truman knew what exactly happened except for the three boys and Bela. Gossip spread like wild fire. The boys wouldn’t tell for obvious reasons and Bela was waiting to use her intel to her advantage.

Monday night was horrible for Cas. The neurological strain of being away from his mate was so much that he couldn’t sleep until he called Dean at 2am just to fall asleep listening to Dean breath. John would let the boys sleep together whenever they were over at his house. When Cas was at his own house he would call Dean just to hear him breath. He could hardly stand sleeping at his own house.

 

They told Dr. Deaton, of course, who then insisted that they both attend his class regularly and that they use condoms every time.

 

Everything was going smoothly until a week before Thanksgiving. Cas woke up to Dean spooning behind him kissing his neck. The omega moaned making Dean aware that he was awake.

“g’morning.” He began sucking a hickey near the scar he put there.

Castiel hummed in contentment. When Dean moved his arm that was wrapped around his waist to grope Cas’ crotch, Cas moaned and ground his ass back against his mate. He came alive. Rolling over to face Dean, he pushed him on to his back before throwing his leg over Dean’s hips and straddling him.

Cas could feel Dean smirk against his lips as he slid his cock between his cheeks. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Dean’s hands gripped his ass.  They were panting heavily and Cas was beginning to get wet as butterflies suddenly turned into seawater.

The brunette bolted straight up from his mate; his face turned green.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean said running his hands over the pale naked skin of Castiel’s thighs.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and bolted for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before he hurdled. When Castiel finally stopped dry heaving, he sat back against the cool tiles and looked up to see Dean who was leaning against the doorway.

“You alright ?” Cas nodded. “Cas, this is the third day this has happened.

Cas glared at his mate. “I realize that.”

“I think we need to tell Deaton.” He said as he ran a washcloth under the cold water.

“I’m fine. Its probably just a stomach virus nothing more. It only happens in the mornings so it could something in the food we ate at diner. If it gets any worse, we will go.”

Dean kneeled between Cas’ spread legs and wiped off the bile. He knew in a corner of his mind it was morning sickness. He was too scared to say it out loud and Cas was clearly in denial.

“Cas…”

The omega stood steadying himself on Dean’s strong shoulders. As Cas brushed his teeth, Dean pressed his body along his mates back wrapping his arms around Cas waist. He mouthed at Castiel’s neck and slid his hands over Cas’ flat stomach. Dean thought maybe Cas was right, maybe he was over reacting, maybe the fact that he wanted pups with Cas was clouding his judgment. His mate wasn’t used to eating fried greasy foods, which was a staple in the Winchester household.

 

All through history Cas could smell acrid tomatoes and onions cooking; normally, spaghetti sauce cooking didn’t bother him but today it was all he could do to keep from hurling. As he walked to his regular table at lunch, Castiel had to pull his sweater over his nose because the smell was so pungent. But under that revolting stench Cas could smell something that smelled like God’s most divine creation.

 

Dean sat amused by the conversation unfolding in front of him as he ate fries. “I can’t believe you cheated on me with Anna.” Ash slurred propped up on one elbow.

Jo rolled her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you: We’ve never dated.”

“That hurts Joanna Beth, But I’ll forgive you if next time Anna goes into heat I get to watch.”

Both girls glared at him. “You are such a boob.”

Ash flipped a piece of hair over his shoulder. “I’m good with that boobs are sexy!”

As the girls rolled their eyes, Dean laughed and shoved more burger in his mouth. “You’re a p-” When Castiel plopped down and started eating, Anna, Jo, Ash and Dean all stared at him mouths agape and speechless. Cas took three more bites before he realized the others were watching him.

He placed the burger back on his tray. “What faux pas have I committed?”

“None, Castiel. It’s just that you’re eating a hamburger. Those aren’t tofu you know?”

Cas picked the burger back up and began eating again while the others, still in a state of shock stared. “I know. I’ve been smelling them all morning. I’ve been craving one since then.”

“That’s it!” Dean pulled out his phone.

Cas did his funny little head cock. “What is ‘it’?”

“We’re seeing Deaton today! Something is up with you. And I hope it’s not what I think it is.” Dean leaned over and whispered in his mate’s ear so no one else could hear.

 


	20. Centerfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night they locked themselves away in Dean's room, trying to figure out as much as they could. The plan for telling their families seem to be the hardest thing to decide. At 8:30 Dean had given up attempting anything productive for alternatively running his hands up Cas' thighs. The Omega shot a death glare at him; Dean Smirked.

****

The boys waiting in Deaton's office while he taught his class. Dean sat on the desk while his mate sat facing him on a leather couch.  
            "This is an unnecessary visit Dean."  
            "Are used are you that deep in denial? And I'm pretty sure I stuck a bun in your oven."  
            Cas cocked his head. "Dean you have never cooked in my kitchen."  
            Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a euphemism Cas. It means I got you pregnant. "  
            "I'm not pregnant."  
            "Then how do you explain the morning sickness and the fact that you ate a hamburger!"  
            "I don't know! However we have not conceived. I'm not with child. "  
            Dean was standing now his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Son of a… Are you in that deep in denial?  Don't you want pups with me one day?"  
            Cas was quiet before he averted his eyes. "I cannot be pregnant. It isn't that I don't want to have them one day; I do not want to be barefoot and pregnant as I believe it's called. I want to go to college, Dean. Most mated pairs have their first child in high school, but I don't know if I can stand the attention from the press and our peers. "  
            "Cas I know right now everything says you shouldn't keep the baby but don't let the media take something you want. Don’t think for a minute one that I don't want it. If you keep this baby don't think that you're not going to college, that you won't that won't work my ass off for you two or that we can't keep this from the media.  
            I know you well enough to know that you're wanting an abortion, and in the end I can't stop you but I'm asking you not to. "Dean's eyes bore an honest and almost terrified gaze.  
            Cas stood up so his face was mere inches from his mate. "More than anything I want a family with you one day."Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head and pulled their lips together.  
            When the kiss broke, they breathe deep before Cas dove for his mates lips Again with Tongue . Dean's hands roamed down from Cas' dark sex hair to his neck and continued down his spine until his hands groped Castiel's ass. As the Alpha pulled their hips together, Cas moaned.  
            An obviously fake cough from the doorway broke the two boys apart.  
            They looked to see Dr. Deaton standing in the doorway with his typical disapproving eyebrows. Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Castiel spoke in a matter of fact tone.      

"I'm having Dean's baby."  
            "I was under the impression that the two of you were using protection."

Dean sat down. "Well the first time we did the horizontal tango we didn't. "  
            "Dean, we have never participated in Latin dances together and I am certain those particular dances are only preformed vertically. "  
            He rolled his eyes. "It's a euphemism, Cas. "  
            "Boys! Focus! Castiel, I'm going to have to run some blood work on you to make sure." The doctor grabbed a piece of paper and a pin before handing it to Dean."I need you to write down everything you know about your family tree. I was hoping we wouldn't be doing  all of this genetic background for a while."   
            He pulled the key from his desk short before he walked over to two fireproof filing cabinets with both key and lock code. "Castiel if you are pregnant we will have to schedule additional visits on your lessons as safety precautions mostly. But if you would like to the university could use you for an anonymous study specimen. It wouldn't be anything invasive or harmful to the baby. The opposite in fact. "  
            Deaton handed cast a packet of paperwork. "I'll let you and Dean talk it over while I retrieve and Omega pregnancy kit from my lap… The only kind of samples we would take would be blood urine and possibly ultrasound photos if you would allow it… The university would also pay you- I'll be right back."  
            The moment Deaton was gone Dean turned to Cas. "Do you want to do the study thing he was talking about?"  
            "Yes." He said as he snatched a pin off the doctor’s desk to begin filling out the paperwork.  
            The blood test confirmed that Castiel was three weeks pregnant. Again, they told no one of this secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night they locked themselves away in Dean's room, trying to figure out as much as they could. The plan for telling their families seem to be the hardest thing to decide.  At 8:30 Dean had given up attempting anything productive for alternatively running his hands up Cas' thighs. The Omega shot a death glare at him; Dean Smirked.  
            "Not for nothing Cas, but last time you looked at me like that I got you pregnant." He winked as he groped Castiel's crotch through his skinny jeans.   
            Cas swatted Dean's hand away before he stretched out over the bed on his stomach and went back to reading. "This is of critical importance to our future, Dean. We need to concentrate on the task at hand. "

The alpha growled in frustration as he moved so he was kneeling between Cas’ legs. "We've already a lot figured out; we won’t be able to figure it all out at once.” Placing his hands on each side of his mate’s ribcage, Dean breathed into his ear. “Besides, I think clearer after you scream and moan my name while I knot you.” He flexed his back pressing his crotch against Castiel’s ass.

Dean slid his hands in under Cas’ shirt and moved to pull it off.

“We really should finish researching before we-uNG!” The alpha pulled a dirty trick he had learned worked every time to make Cas horny. He ground his knee gently into Cas’ perineum as he nipped at the scar on his neck. Cas moaned and arched into Dean’s hips. As Castiel presented himself higher off of the bed, his mate snaked a hand into the front of the omega’s jeans. He unzipped them and slid his hand inside.

“Dean Wait! I wasn’t expecting-”

The alpha’s hand stopped moving. “What kind of underwear are you wearing?”

Cas blushed. “Anna picked them out. All of my others are dirty and yours don’t fit; I had no choice.”

There was a pause before Dean breathed in his ear. “Turn over.”

Castiel complied. When Dean began pulling the jeans off, he hid his face in mortification. His mate’s breath hitched as he pulled the denim off of Cas’ hips.

The panties Anna had bought him looked divine on him. Dean made a mental note to get down on his knees and thank Anna later. They were a shade of blue that made Cas’ eyes pop and appeared as though Cs’ dick was being shielded by translucent lace angel wings. (as if Dean didn’t already feel like he was corrupting an angel every time he fucked him). Straps as thin as tooth floss looked like they were about to be cut by the sharp hipbones they stretched over.  The panties left nothing to the imagination; one could easily see Cas’ hard cock through the thin blue lace material. But Dean’s favorite part- they were crotchless. The omega’s balls and slick hole were clearly exposed through the hole in the panties.

Dean looked up to meet Cas’ curious gaze. The Alpha’s pupils were so blown one could barely seen the green in his irises. “Fuck. Can I take a picture of you like this?”

Cas blushed. “Yes however I don’t know why you would want one.”

“Because me and my hand get awfully lonely the nights you are at your dad’s, and I want to have you every night like this.” He said pulling his phone from his back pocket.

If Castiel was going to do this he planned to do it right; he leaned back against the pillows spreading his legs as wide as he could, pulled off his glasses and held them in his mouth. Dean palmed himself through his jeans as he snapped pictures. “Fuck. You look better than any centerfold ever.”

Cas bit his lip in indecision, before he crawled across the bed to Dean on his hands and knees. His mate snapped pictures all the while. Against his lips, Cas muttered. “Let’s take more photographs in the shower.”

Dean moved off of the bed with a groan to follow Cas. By this time he had freed his dick from the confines of his jeans. As Cas reached the bathroom doorway a knock came from the other.

Both boys looked at each other in panic.

When the doorknob turned, Cas barricaded himself in the bathroom, leaving Dean to be found alone with his cock still in hand.

“Hey Dean, Do you wanta watch- **OH MY GAWD**!”

“What the hell, Sam?!” Dean scrambled to stuff himself back in his pants.

Sam had his back turned to his brother. “God! That’s disgusting! That’s part of you I never wanted to see, Dean!”

“Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that when you didn’t wait a second after knocking, Bitch!”

“Jerk! I thought you were in here with Cas doing homework… where is he anyway?”

Dean moved trying to pressure Sammy out the door. “He’s in the shower, so get lost so I can finish before he gets out.”

Sammy bitch-faced number 58. “Gross! Dad just wanted to know if you wanted to watch Brave heart, and I get traumatized by you.” He slammed the door behind him.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Dean awoke to something he wasn’t used to. He didn’t wake wrapped protectively around Castiel. In fact, Cas wasn’t even in the bed and clearly hadn’t been for a while since the sheets were cool. Before heading to find his mate Dean pulled on his crumbled jeans and t-shirt off of the floor. Dean yawned and lazily scratched at his hair as he meandered down the stairs. Sammy sat in the living room, his back to Dean, reading a book.

“Hey bitch. Where’s Cas?”

Sam ignored him. “Oh really still PMSing about last night, I see.”

“It’s disgusting, Dean.”

The older boy rolled his eyes. “It’s a perfectly natural and beautiful act, Samantha… Besides you can’t tell me you haven’t wrung one out thinking ‘bout that little blonde you always hang with.”

Sammy blanched. “Ha! I knew it!”

“Fuck off, Dean.”

“I might if you tell me where Cas is.”

Sam glared at him with bitch-face 8.0. “In the workout room with Dad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alpha jogged down to the basement and bounded into the workout room attached to the garage. “Hey, Cas Sam said **\- SON OFA BITCH**!” Dean dodged out of the way just as a knife impaled itself into the wall where six inches from where Dean’s head had been.

“Dean! I apologize. You’re father was teaching be how to defend myself!” Cas continued to apologize profusely while John just laughed his ass off. “I am an apparent prodigy with knives. However that by no means should mean I would intentional-“

 “Cas, its fine.” Dean couldn’t help but make a mental note that if he pissed him off Cas would probably be able to beat the shit out of him. And for some reason his brain found that to be incredibly hot.

They continued training which eventually turned into a rough housing match between John and Dean. Cas filmed the entire thing on his phone which included Dean’s victory dance. Cas was fairly certain John let him win because his mate was watching.

The following victory rendition of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ on the Impala was rather comical as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next couple of days Dean’s good mood began to turn feral for many reasons. For one, every time things would start getting hot with him and Cas or would try for some alone time with his hand and that picture of Cas, Sammy would find a way to be a cock-block. Two, Chuck made Castiel stay at his house since they would be going to Bobby’s for Thanksgiving. Not having his mate beside him made it hard to sleep and made it almost impossible to calm his instincts, especially now he knew Cas was carrying his pup. Three, Cas was pregnant. He needed to protect his mate and pup, satisfy their red meat craving, clean Castiel’s face off after his morning sickness and hold Cas around his waist to steady him while he brushed the taste of bile out of his mouth since he would still be nauseous.

Needless to say Dean could not wait ‘til he and Cas shared a room at Bobby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys thank you all for awaiting this chapter patiently. i really wanted it to be longer but this is what y'all are getting since I won't be able to post until likely July. originally this chapter didn't have smut.  
> I tried to include a bit of everything in this chapter- smut, family moments, drama, fluff if you squint.


	21. Thanksgiving!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday adventures with the whole gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya finally a new chapter. I actually did write during my trip. then i found out the week i was in greece (after our two days in Rome) that the cast of Spn was in Rome. -.- *sign* this chapter also is my longest one yet. I'm in a wedding at the end of this week so no update Friday but i'm free until August. YaY! That means i should have one a week until college then who the hell knows.  
> After this the chapters are going to be skipping more story time.  
> Feel free to comment I love hearing y'all's feed back. but just to warn you I am fucking sassy as Crowley.

Dean didn’t know how Sam was doing it but he definitely was. Every time he would pull out his phone to jack off to his picture of Cas, Sammy would call him on the phone or knock on the door; Every time he would try to get relief in the shower, Sam would literally make him take a cold shower by flushing the toilet in the other bathroom. Dean and Cas hadn’t has sex in over a week, which coincidentally was the last time Dean got off.

      Things were getting worse. Alpha and Omega pairs need to have regular intimate contact with one another to balance hormonal levels, especially when the omega is pregnant. Intimate doesn’t just mean sexual either, it means fleeting little every day things a kiss on the cheek, falling asleep where they can breathe in the other’s sent, holding hands, etc.

            Wednesday morning the Winchesters arrived at Bobby’s well before anyone else. The first thing Dean did was run upstairs to fix the bedroom in their room they way Cas liked it to bed. He checked his ultra secret stash of condoms and lube. Dean had always kept them on his side of the room just in case he ever got lucky with Cas. He laughed to himself thinking of all the times he should have just rolled over and made a move.

            When Bobby coughed from the doorway, Dean jerked up slamming the door shut.

“I was just…”

            “Makin’ sure you had protection in case Castiel finally realizes you got a hard one for him. I know what goes on in my house, idjit.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Does everyone in this family know how I feel about Cas.”

            “I reckon everyone but Cas and Chuck know. I’m sorry to tell you this, but whatever fantasy you have about Cas, ain’t happenin’ this year. Jo and Anna will be taking over you and Cas’ love nest since they’re mated now.”

            Dean nodded. “I’m sure I’ll manage as long as we’re in the same room.” The young alpha thought for a moment about telling Bobby everything from what happened with Cohen to how Sammy kept cock-blocking pregnancy-celebration-sex. But if he told everything he would betray his mate’s trust. Still something had to come out.

            “I can’t stand it when he’s way, Bobby. A doctor actually said my instincts have seen him as my mate for the past three years… When Michael tried to rape Cas, I walked in and almost killed him. I can’t lose him, especially like that. The only other people we told were Dad, Sammy and you. Sticking together like we have, since that night, it’s been a crutch for both of us. My only job in life is to protect Cas and Sammy.”

            Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder. “There’s nowhere safer for either of them than here with our family. Hell, Dean, we’re as close to a pack as a modern family can be… Now get off your ass and go steal you and Jo beers from the fridge.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The Harvelles (including Anna) arrived around one. Anna practically lived with Jo now. Dean, Jo and John watched football and had a beer, while Sammy drank root beer. After a few minutes, Anna came marching in from the kitchen. She sat down on the other side of Jo and folded her arms with a huff.

“What’s wrong?” Jo said setting down her beer.

            “Your mother and Bobby constantly flirting in their weird grumpy way. I can’t stand it anymore.”

            John let out a chuckle. “Those two have always acted like they were an old mated couple.”

            Sammy stood and moved towards the bathroom. Passing his brother on the couch, he mumbled, “kinda like dean and Cas.”

            Dean’s foot jutted out and tripped his little brother while Jo snickered. Sam bitch-faced at him as he left the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dean was the first to hear the car pull up in the drive way. He didn’t even realize he was running through the house and out the door until he nearly crashed into Bobby, who cussed him like crazy. Before Castiel made it three steps from the car, his mate had his arms around him in a bear hug that lifted him off his feet.

            “Dean!” Cas pleaded. “I missed you as well, however-”

            “Stop molesting my brother Deano.” The alpha set down Castiel and turned to see Gabe standing there holding a suitcase in one hand and an Indian girl’s hand in the other.

            He released Cas and smirked at her. (He after all had a reputation to maintain.) “How you doin’?”

            Gabe and Kali said “No” in unison.

            “But I was just-ugh!” Cas shoved his suitcase into the alpha.

Cas glared hard at him. “Carry this.” He said before striding towards the house.

Kali smirked “He talks about you a great deal, but from what Castiel said I was expecting someone far greater.”

Dean smiled. “Well I try to go on at least one date before I show off my greatest feature.”

“Doubtable since your ego seems to be compensating for its lack of size.”

“I’d be happy to show-”

“Dean!” Cas demanded from the porch.

“I’m just gonna…”

“Now!”

“Okie dokie.” Dean high tailed it after his mate.

 

Dean threw the suitcase on the bed closest to the window as the door shut behind him. He turned. “Cas I-uff!” Before the alpha could say another word, Cas pushed him backwards onto the bed. The omega straddled his thighs as he began stripping off his jacket.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Dean breathed before Cas’ chapped pink lips attacked his own. He moved his hands so one cupped his mate’s ass while the other gently stroked over his abdomen. The alpha inside of him took great pleasure knowing that flat stomach would soon be swelling with his pup. Thinking of Cas with a full belly was quickly filling Dean’s cock with blood.

Cas had pulled his bottom lip between his own and was nipping at it, when Sam yelled from downstairs. “Dean- football game!”

The alpha groaned against his mate’s lips. “Son of a bitch… he is the biggest cock-block.”

“The Thanksgiving football game is a tradition.”

Dean sat up so Cas was sitting in his lap. He smirked. “Yeah well when we get back I’m going to start a new Thanksgiving tradition of fucking you through the mattress.”

Cas stood. “I don’t think that is physically possible. Laws of physics state-”

“Euphemism, Cas.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As per tradition, the game was played in the back yard where the teams were named by the old cars that served as the end zones. Dean, Sam, John and Gabriel were of course the Chevys, while Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Kali were the Fords. Anna acted as score keeper since neither Cas or Chuck knew a thing about football. Anna, Cas and Chuck watched from the tailgate of a Dodge truck that was missing tires. Their legs hidden under a down blanket and hands wrapped around steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

Within thirty minutes of starting, the game usually turned to chaos. One year Gabe and Dean teamed up and stole Sam’s shoes. This year the two were clearly in a ‘let’s get laid by being assbutts’ mood. Fifteen minutes in Gabe and Dean started removing shirts.

Gabe winked at Kali. “Is it getting hot out here or is it just me.” He looked over himself and smirked. “Oh yeah it’s definitely me.”

 “Ya idjits. You’re gona freeze to death; it’s 43°F”

Dean trotted over and stripped off layers right in front of Cas, before handing them all to him. “Hold this.” He said taking a drink of Cas’ hot coco and winking at him over the mug. The omega just rolled his eyes.

When the Fords won Jo couldn’t help but rub it in Dean’s face and steal victory kisses from Anna. Dean was usually a gracious winner or loser, but when it came to his best friend that was fucking war. He and Jo bickered over who really won the game all the way into the house and once they sat down it didn’t get any better.

“The sun was in my eye!”

“That’s a load of it, Winchester. You could total tell the difference between me and Sam and it was cloudy!”

“I could not. Not as long as his hair is; he looks like a girl.”

Sam protested. “I do not, jerk.”

“That’s shit! My hair is a foot longer, blond, and in a ponytail. You just can’t admit you lost in front of-”

“Dean.” Cas interrupted.

Dean was so caught up in bickering that he didn’t even realize that he had subconsciously moved his hand to grip the inside of Cas’ thigh out of habit. When the omega spoke, he forced Dean to pay attention to his faux pas. He quickly moved his hand to the top of the table.

 

Everything was going fine until Ellen brought out the green beans and set them directly in front of Castiel. Cas grabbed his mate’s knee Dean’s attention snapped to him. He immediately noticed his face was turning green. “Cas?”

The omega stood and bolted through the kitchen for the bathroom with Dean running after him. Leaning over the toilet bowl, Cas dry heaved until his body was shaking. Dean closed the door locking them in the small bathroom together, before he pressed his back against the door and slid down to sit in the floor. When Cas was done he laid his head in Dean’s lap. They stayed like that for a while with Dean absent mindedly playing with Cas’ silky hair. 

“My apologies, Dean, but I can’t eat in there the small is nauseating.”

“You have to eat, Cas. Let me get the keys and we’ll go get you something.”

Dean yelled at John as they walked out the door and swiped the Impala’s keys from the hook. “Dad! Me and Cas are gona take the Impala to get him some Dramamine.”

All they heard in reply was, “don’t get arrested; you still don’t have a license”.

They really just went to Biggerson’s and bought a sack full of their Slammers. On the way back, Dean pulled off into a corn field and parked.

“What are we doing?”

The alpha smirked. “Fun, Cas. Come on just get out of the car.”

Cas reluctantly got out of the car as Dean rummaging through the trunk. He hoped up on the hood putting a blanket over himself, before laying back.

“Lay down, Cas.” He smirked with his hands behind his head. Cas wasn’t really sure but he did as he was asked. He felt like he was in heaven.

He lay there looking up at thousands of glittering stars, the Impala’s warm hood on his back, Dean’s warm body shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip with his and his head lying in the crook of Dean’s elbow. As they lay, there mostly Dean talked about football and 80’s rock bands. Every now and again Cas would talk a bit about the latest novel he read, a pregnancy fact or statistic, or would sing a bit of a song he wrote. As it grew colder they grew quieter. After a while the only sound that could be heard was the rustle of November winds through the few remaining dried corn stalks and the occasional car passing by on the road.

Cas let out a deep breath. It instantly turned to fog in the freezing air. “I’ve been thinking, Dean. I have looked at a lot of family names and I think I found a name for our baby. If it’s a boy Henry Adam Winchester, Adam for short, after your grandfathers; if it’s a girl Clarissa Marie Winchester, Claire for short, after your mother.”

Dean was silent for a moment. “What about your side of the family?”

Cas looked over and met Dean’s gaze. “I’m sure we will have more children in the future.”

His smile practically glowed in the moonlight, it was so bright. Dean couldn’t help but lean over and give Cas a kiss. “I think the names are perfect.”

The entire ride back to Bobby’s he held Cas’ hand. They slid quietly back into the house. Cas pulled dean into the living room. “We should go to bed.”

They stopped in their tracks, John Winchester, was clearly drunk and pissed. Even though both boys knew that he would never do anything intentionally to hurt either of them, Dean’s alpha instincts forced him to shield his mate from his father.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“ I told you, I was going out with Cas to get-”

John raised his voice. “To get nausea medicine; it doesn’t take five hours to go to the drug store. I tried calling and you didn’t answer- so answer me now- what were you doing? If it was drugs, so help me God, Dean I will skin you!”

“Dad, no. I’d never! It was just a date. Cas got to feeling better so we went and got burgers.”

John paused for a moment and seemed to calm down a great deal. “Just a date… I’m still pissed at you for not calling me back… as long as you used condoms its fine and didn’t do it in the Impala… I’m drunk and it’s too late for this shit. G’night, boys.” He mumbled something about being too old for crap.

 

As the boys got ready for bed Cas continued to wear that funny smile of his. Dean pressed up behind him as Cas put on his thick framed glasses and placed his contact case on the sink. The alpha’s arms wrapped around his waist and his thumbs caressed Castiel’s stomach. He continued to place kisses just above his claiming scar. Moaning Cas arched back into his mate.

“What have you been smiling about since we got back?”

Cas smiled a little bigger. “Do you realize today was really our first date?”

Dean let go of Castiel and walked into the other room. Castiel paused, confused before following after him. “Why did you stop? I haven’t seen you all week and you know how much kissing there arouses me.”

“First date. You don’t kiss other than on the lips on a first date. It’s not gentlemanly.” Dean said pushing the two beds together and turning them down.

Cas blocked Dean’s path, knitted his eyebrows, and tilted his head in the cute little way. “I was unaware that you currently or ever aspired to be a gentleman.”

Dean smirked down at Cas. As his hands settled on the omega’s waist, he whispered against the younger boy’s lips, “never have; never will.” Dean winked at his mate and slid his hands into his boxers.

Cas expected the sex that night to be fast and hard as it had always been before especially with the lapse of time since they had previously had so. It was the opposite, though- sensually slow and teasingly tender. Dean kissed, licked and nipped everywhere but his lips well before he even removed Castiel’s boxers. Normally Cas’ screams where always what they worried would get them caught, but that night Cas wasn’t screaming Dean’s oral fixation had reduced him to a whimpering moaning pile of pliant horny omega.

Thursday morning Sam was still worried about Cas. He and Dean had returned late last night. He was also sure they had been kept awake by Cas’ whimpers of pain. He knew it was from a painful stomach why else would Castiel be making noises like that until three-thirty in the morning.

So sweet innocent eleven-year old Sammy fixed oatmeal with apples as a breakfast for the two. He carried their breakfast up on a tray complete with two glasses of orange juice. The young alpha was just about to put the tray down to knock, when he noticed the door was slightly ajar and voices inside indicated Dean and Cas were already awake. Curiosity got the best of him.

Through the crack he could see Cas lounging on his back with Dean kneeling between his legs kissing his stomach. Dean looked up to meet Cas’ blue gaze. “Does that feel any better?”

“I do not believe kissing my abdomen made a difference one way or another as to if I have morning sickness or not. However it has proven a theory I developed last, that you have a pregnant belly fetish.”

Sam gasped and dropped the tray. Glass shattered across the floor. Quickly he squatted down and began trying to pick up the glass. Yanking open the door to he and Cas’ room, Dean spooked Sam causing him to fall backwards. Sammy screamed as glass sliced open his palm.

“Sammy!” Dean growled before he scooped up his little brother and carried him into his bathroom. “Cas, I need help!”

Instantly, Cas was there. Dean set Sam on the bathroom counter before moving away quickly so Cas could work. “He will need stitches. Go get your father.”

Cas immediately took Sam’s hand and gently rinsed it off in the sink.

“So you’re pregnant?”

“Yes.” Cas never looked up from his hand.

The omega grabbed an old towel from under the sink before cutting off a long strip of with the knife Dean kept beside the bed.

“Is it Dean’s?”

Cas was wrapping the make shift bandage around Sam’s hand. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“It’s not stupid it could be Michael’s!”

Castiel flinched at the mention of his name. Sam muttered an apology.

“He never penetrated me. Your brother however did so later that night, multiple times.”

Sam made the most bitchest-bitch face ever. “Gross! I just wanted to know if I’m going to be an uncle.”

 

John and Bobby drove Sam to the closest emergency room. Dean, of course, was in utter panic the entire time. When he swept up the broken glass, he wouldn’t let Cas move off the bed. Warning growls left his throat every time Cas so much as rested his feet on the floor. Dean could not calm down for the life of him. Cas ended up sucking him off twice just to distract him long enough for his pheromones to take over. The doctors apparently gave Sam a very strong painkiller, because as soon as they returned to Bobby’s house, John had to carry him up the stairs to his bed.

When John calmly called his oldest son’s name-asking him to come down and meet him in the living room, Dean was in an instant detangling himself from Castiel’s limbs and bolting down the stairs eager to see how Sammy was fairing. He bounded down the stairs two or three at a time and into the den only to find everyone but Sammy waiting for him. Standing there in the entry way everyone stared at Dean as if they were waiting for something. Cas was by his mate’s side a few awkward seconds later.

“Boys, is there something you want to tell us?” His dad spoke in a rather intimidating authoritative voice.

“Dad, I don’t know what Sammy told you but we didn’t scare him on purpose. I mean yeah, he’s my little brother, but I wouldn’t do something like that where he could get hurt.”

The alpha glared at his son. “I know. Sammy defended you all the way to the hospital. After he got the drugs in him, he told us exactly what the two of you were doing to make him drop the tray in the first place.”

Dean and Cas’ eyes grew wide in shock as they looked at each other for some kind of guidance.

“I don’t think-”

“I’m five weeks pregnant. Dean is the father in case there is any question as to the baby’s conception.” Jaws dropped.

Then suddenly everyone except Chuck were grinning from ear to ear. Bobby muttered something about how he knew Dean couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“Finally!” Smirked Gabe. He turned to Anna and Jo. “Pay up you two. First semester of sophomore year! What did I tell you!?”

“No! You cheated you made him buy those damn jeans!”

Chuck stood. He looked pale… well paler than usual. “Castiel, may I speak with you in the kitchen.” Cas followed his father while Dean was distracted by his siblings.

“You all were betting!” Dean said with an expression that could only be described as ‘what the hell’.

“I said you two wouldn’t get your heads out of your asses ‘til junior year.” Smiled Jo.

Anna blushed. “I said after Christmas.”

 

In the kitchen, Chuck stared out the window. “I never thought, my youngest, my little angel, would be the one to start a family first. It’s a big deal Castiel. All of your paln’s change for their needs. I thought I would teach a few years then become this great novelist. But when Jimmy died, Gabe was four, Anna was less than a year old and you were a preme baby that had been pulled from a murder victim. I know I made it through those first four years simply because senior teachers took me under their wings. I don’t know how you’re going to do this and go to college.”

Castiel smiled. “You have to remember, you were all alone raising us; we had no family to turn towards. Everyone out there is our family now. It’s not just Dean and I raising this pup. It’s all of us.”

 


	22. Two Heats Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night Cas stayed over at Dean’s house. When the two said he was Chuck looked at his youngest. “And what are you going to wear?”  
> “Hopefully nothing.” Dean mumbled with a smirk. Both Chuck and Cas glared at him.  
> “I meant what are you going to wear to school tomorrow.”  
> “I have clean jeans. I will merely borrow a clean pair of underwear and a shirt from Dean.” The thought of Cas in one of his shirts seemed to strike a possessive cord with the young alpha next to him, because he immediately began kissing Castiel’s neck and pulling the omega into his lap.  
> “Dean!” Chuck made a face before he turned and bolted from the room.
> 
> This chapter contains smut! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm so late with this chapter guys. i probably won't have REGULAR updates for the next couple of weeks. so just check often. Because i'm so late on this chapter i added a smut scene to thank you for your patience.  
> I apologize in advance for grammar and type O's my chapter's haven't been beta'd since chapter 15 or so. so feel free to copy and paste me an error in a msg.

As soon as he could Dean went up stairs to see how his little brother was.  Sam was sitting up against the head board watching the fan blades go in a circle.

            “You okay?”

            “No.” Said like he was confused. “I… I… I… I am awesome!”

            Dean sighed. “They gave you something.”

            Sammy finally took his eyes off of the ceiling and looked at Dean. He widened and squinted his eyes as if he were having trouble getting them to focus on his older brother’s face. “Oh yeah, they- they gave me everything!” He snorted. “It it’s spectacu-lacular!”

            “Alrighty, I just came to apologize for not telling you and spooking you, and to see if you were okay.” Dean said before he turned to leave.

            Sammy’s arm bolted out faster than someone drugged should be able to and grabbed his brother’s sleeve. He looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me. I’m going to be the best uncle ever. Way better than Gabriel, at least.” He tugged his brother closer. “And the reason is I know baby games. Sammy reached up and grabbed the tip of Dean’s nose. “Boop!” He said before laughing hysterically.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Sunday night Cas stayed over at Dean’s house. When the two said he was Chuck looked at his youngest. “And what are you going to wear?”

            “Hopefully nothing.” Dean mumbled with a smirk. Both Chuck and Cas glared at him.

            “I meant what are you going to wear to school tomorrow.”

            “I have clean jeans. I will merely borrow a clean pair of underwear and a shirt from Dean.” The thought of Cas in one of his shirts seemed to strike a possessive cord with the young alpha next to him, because he immediately began kissing Castiel’s neck and pulling the omega into his lap.

            “Dean!” Chuck made a face before he turned and bolted from the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Going back to school was an interesting experience now that their family knew he and Dean were expecting. If he so much as sneezed, at least one member of his family excluding Dean would ask if he was alright. Hormones were also beginning to circulate through his body. Sometimes Cas would feel completely smothered by his pack; others, he would feel so insecure and vulnerable without them hovering. Sometimes he would become so infuriated with them one of them had to keep him from punching them; others’ he would feel such affection for them he felt like crying.

            The one thing that seemed to stay consistent, was Cas’ constant hungar for cheeseburgers. Everyday either he and Dean would go in the morning to get him some for lunch or Jo and Anna would bring him a few.

 

            Since football season was over and practice wouldn’t start again until April, Dean worked every afternoon and Saturday at the garage with his dad. When they would return home for the evening, they would often find Cas, Sam, Anna and Jo piled in the floor looking through pregnancy books and baby catalogs. These were some of Dean’s favorite moments over the course of Castiel’s pregnancy; Sammy would ramble on about healthy child development, Cas would go on about a company that made 100% organic cotton naturally dyed baby clothes and Jo and Anna did more helpful things like research baby diapers, milk, wipes, and shampoos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Castiel looked over himself in the mirror. As of late, he had reverted back to wearing his big sweaters to hide his rapidly growing belly. But there he stood in his loosest pair of slacks, unable to even zip them. Cas glanced over at Dean, who lay face down in their bed arms out like an octopus drooling on the pillow. He pulled off the pants and pulled on a pair of Dean’s jeans. He slid on one of Dean’s mullet rock t-shirts under his sweater and went down stairs for a bowl of cereal.

            It was the week before finals, week eight of pregnancy and he was already showing a great deal. Cas hoped that the reason he was getting so big was from all of the cheeseburgers and not a complication with the baby.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            At Chuck’s house, one night, they laid in bed while Dean spooned up behind Cas. One of his arms was thrown lazily over his mate’s waist; his hand possessively covering Cas’ swollen belly. The alpha’s head lay close enough that he could nuzzle against his mates messy dark continual sex hair.

            “Hey Cas, What do you want our baby to be?”

            He replied sleepily. “Healthy.”

            Dean smirked. “Obviously. I meant what gender you want it to be.”

            “I’m utterly indifferent to either sex.”

            “That’s not true- you hate pussy and love cock… what differentiation do you want it to be?”

            Cas’ eyes opened before he rolled over staring into Dean’s green eyes. “The first year I knew you I prayed that you wouldn’t be an Alpha, because I knew I wouldn’t be one. Then I spent the next two years, wishing that I could be a girl beta or against all odds an omega so I could give you a family.  You have always wanted a big family-   always expressed great interest in breeding, not sex, breeding. I knew you would never be queer same as me, because of that desire.

            Somehow half of the alphas in school knew I liked knots. Despite all of their tormenting and remarks, you never let on that you knew. I lived with my greatest fear being that you would hate me for it. I thought I’d never want my child to be a Beta. But the purgatory I go through each day fighting the media and being on constant guard against unmated alphas.  I’d rather our pup be a beta than be in constant fear of the Michaels of this world.”

            Dean leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Do you know how Jo found out I liked you?... In eighth grade I found a magazine that catered to the type of person I thought I was… Beautiful Beta Bitches. I had clipped a bunch of different pictures from different issues of just what I liked. Beta males with dark hair and blue eyes. Jo noticed that and confronted me about it. And it was Jo- no one lie to her. I never liked other male betas, hell after the first time you stayed over I never liked anyone else, alpha or omega.” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again.

            “Lisa and I broke up the night of the last game. She jumped into my arms after we won and we started making out… hands on her ass the whole nine yards. But then I moaned your name. No one takes to kindly when their boyfriend moans his bestfriend’s name around their tongue. She said a lot of things about me, a lot of them were true. What made me so mad was not the things she said it was that you came to the game not for me. That you waited in the cold for him. It didn’t matter to me that you were a beta and we couldn’t have kids together. I needed you. I still need you. No the fact that you are pregnant with my pup is the greatest fairytale and happily ever after I could ever dream of.”

            Cas smiled and snuggled closer to his alpha. “I need you too, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Michael hadn’t said anything to either of them since that night; Alastair, however, was a completely different story. He was smart about his tormenting though. He would wait until Dean and Jo weren't near Cas, which was rare. But when it did happen, at best Alastair would just call him horrid names at worst he would call him things and shove Cas to the floor. Every time it happened he would rush to Ms. Missouri to make sure his baby was fine.

            “Boy, as long as you keep landing on your hands and rear the child should be fine. He starts doing anything rougher, you let me know and we’ll have him arrested.” Needless to say when finals week was over and they were out for Christmas it was a much needed relief for Castiel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Christmas eve was, of course, spent at Bobby’s. But this time Dean and Cas got to kick Dad out of one of the rooms with a queen bed. During Christmas Dinner, Cas passed a sliver of paper to Dean under the table. ’11’o clock your present will be in the back seat of the Impala. **Don’t be late.** ’

            The house was eerily quiet as Dean snuck through it. The screen door creaked as he went outside. With the only light coming from his phone, Dean moved across the yard to the black car. A thin blanket of snow was already beginning to cover everything, with more falling.

            It was fucking cold too. Of course, Dean just had on boots jeans, and a jacket. But when he opened the door everything was suddenly warm. Cas lay legs spread out in the back seat holly red ribbon wrapped around him and tied neatly in a big bow covering his crotch. As he pulled the door behind him and crawled between Cas’ spread legs, he hastily unzipped his coat.

            “Looks like Christmas came early for me.” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips as he reached back and removed his boots.

            Castiel met his lips. Licking and nipping at Dean bottom lip, he slipped his tongue into his mates mouth. He moved his hand to Dean’s naked collarbone. Blunt nails raked down the alpha’s chest before Castiel pushed him on his back against the door and straddled his hips. Cas teased the roof of Dean’s mouth with the tip of his tongue as he tied his hands with a piece of the red ribbon to the handle of the door. As Castiel sat up, Dean tried to pull him back down to him only to realize he was bound.

            “Cas, why am I tied up?”

            Reaching in the front seat, Cas retrieved a pleather cat O nine tails and brushed it across his mates nipples. “You have not behaved this year, Dean. Therefore, you are not allowed to touch your present until Christmas day.”

“I’ve been good this year.”

            “Did I say you could speak?” Cas snapped the whip across his abbs. “You have been bad, Dean. You fantasized about me- watched porn containing bottoming betas that looked like me- yet you never made sexual advancement. Countless times you had me in position to mount me, but you didn’t. Tonight I am going to make up for all those times.”

            Cas moved so that he was still straddling Dean, but was facing the same way as his mate and began removing Dean’s jeans. Attempting to help Dean bucked his hips and was rewarded with a slap against his thigh.

“If I want your help, I will ask for it.” Cas growled.

The omega moved, again this time; he stretched out so that his face was just above Dean’s hard cock and his own was brushing against Dean’s breast bone. Reaching into the floor board the brunette, grabbed a cock ring and held it up for Dean to see before he slid it onto his cock. Dean groaned as the metal slid below his deflated knot. Cas teased with the tip of his tongue from the base to the head before taking it into his mouth.

It was torture for Dean. He knew that if he thrust into Castiel’s perfect mouth that Cas would only stop. His hips, he could keep still, but Cas’ leaking pheromones, hard cock, and wet hole were right under his nose. That he couldn’t resist. Dean leaned forward and licked up from Castiel’s testicles into his hole. The hot mouth detached from his cock, teeth scraping lightly over the head before the strikes fell against the inside of his thighs.

“You are not allowed to touch or taste. If you behave while I ride you, I might allow you to clean your semen out of me.”

Cas sat up and ground his ass into Dean’s erection. Taking hold of his mates cock, Cas lined himself up before sinking down, taking the entire length. He rode Dean until he came then turned around so he was facing Dean.

“Alright Cas, you’ve had your punishing now can I get off?” Dean moaned breathlessly. “I behaved. I didn’t do anything you didn’t tell me to.”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. “You did. However, it is not yet midnight, so we still have some time to kill before you get to touch me.”

He continued to jerk off his mate despite the fact that the cock ring was preventing him from coming as Cas waited out his refractory time.

“Please, let me come. I need to knot you so bad.” Moaned Dean.

The omega ignored him and sank back down on his dick. Dean was struggling not to move to let Castiel thrust by himself. But Cas knew how to break how to break him. Instead of thrusting- of bobbing up and down- he rolled his hips, clenching and unclenching his enter muscles. The alpha growled and snapped his pelvis upwards.

Cas whipped the cat o nine tails against his abbs hard enough to leave little red welts. He continued to fuck himself until he came for the second time that night.

“Dean, do you remember when you asked Deaton if omegas could get themselves pregnant?” Cas wiped his fingers down his chest and through his infertile semen on his abdomen.

“Yeah.” He moaned as Cas pulled his painfully hard and needy cock out of his body. He watched as Castiel replaced it with his semen covered fingers. After removing the cock ring, Cas slid down on Dean’s cock for the third time that night. Grabbing a hand full of light brown hair he pulled his alpha’s head back. “Fuck me.”

That was all Dean needed. He thrust upwards into his mate.

 “Deeper” Cas demanded with a smack to the chest “Harder!” He moaned.

Dean came quickly. Cas held his hips down not letting him knot him, but remained still while the alpha finished coming.

“Cas” he all but whined. “Why didn’t you let me knot you?”

The younger boy moved to straddle his mate’s face. “So you could do this.” He untied his wrists.

Dean grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled Cas down to him. His sharp canines scrapped against the tender silky skin of his mate’s perineum. Moaning Cas arched his back, pressing his forehead and palms against the frosted glass. He traced the line between Cas’ balls, before going right back down. To get a better reach, the alpha pushed his cheeks apart. Dean buried his nose just bellow Cas’ balls. The scent was amazing.  Dean couldn’t help but let out a possessive growl. He could smell his come inside Castiel. Ever since the first time they had had sex, they had used a condom. So for his alpha instincts this was a satisfying treat. As he teased his abused rim, His and Cas’ come started dripping into his mouth.

God! It was amazing. Cas’ come always had such a sweet taste to it; His own was earthy and salty. Together the taste was one of those perfect combinations of opposites. His canines slid against Cas’ ass as he teasingly fucked him. Dean lapped at Castiel’s walls as deep as he could.

The alpha stopped to catch his breath. Cas reminded him of the fact that he was still in charge by grabbing his hair and pushing his mouth back where it was and by taking the whip and gentle slapping it across Dean’s still full knot.

“Keep your mouth  on my hole . It’s your semen you’re cleaning up.” Cas said dropping the whip and taking hold of his cock.

Dean returned his mouth back to his previous activity. His mate was getting close to coming for the fourth time. He was moaning and panting Dean’s name through heavy breaths. Pulling hard on his hair, Cas came hard. Sweet white slick filled Dean’s mouth as his mate spasmed around his tongue. “Dean!”

At the sound of his name he couldn’t help but bite into the inside of one of Castiel’s checks. The omega continued to make little mewling noises as he came down from his final high of the night. Pushing Cas down onto his hips, Dean at up and maneuvered then so that they could lean on the seats facing each other as they sat their panting.

“Jesus, CAS. I didn’t realize you had that in you.” Cas gave him that funny little smile. Dean rubbed his thighs. “How’d you know I’d like it like that. Most alphas don’t.”

The omega leaned forward-sighing- and wrapped his arms around his mates neck. “I looked up your most viewed porn on your laptop.”

“I deleted it.”

Cas smiled into Dean’s neck. “I asked Ash to retrieve it. Do not worry he thinks I was trying to see what kind of stripper to get you. He also told me to tell you when you got your present, that I am the greatest best friend ever.” The alpha laughed.

“However, I do not understand our appeal to the pizza man and babysitter scenario, since you have neither worked as a food delivery personnel nor watched Sam for a salary.”

  “Uhg! Sammy barrows my laptop to watch ‘movies’. Obviously he’s lying half the time.” He moved them so Cas could lie on his back while Dean could lie between his legs and rest his head on the baby bump.

“I also find that unexpected considering Gabriel use to work for a pizza company and was also Sam’s baby sitter.” The brunette mindlessly started stroking Dean’s lighter hair.

Dean smiled. “Please ask him about that in the morning.” He continued to hum contently at his mate as his eye lids began to feel heavy.

“If you cease your humming it is possible you could hear our baby’s heart beat.”

He stopped and placed his ear on Castiel’s tummy.

“Do you hear one?”

“No…”

“But I’m nine weeks pregnant there should be a heart beat!”

Dean meet Cas’ eyes. “I hear yours and two more.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, Dean could think of nothing but the night before until Cas asked Sammy ‘If he had a subconscious sexual attraction to Gabriel, based upon his preference of pizza man- baby sitter porn.’ Sam could hardly met Dean’s eyes and hold back from punching Gabriel’s smug face as the three of them cleaned up milk, coffee and orange juice from the dining room where the entire family blew it out their nose.

Also the moment John came storming in demanding he clean out the Impala threatening to castrate him if they did it again, took his mind off of the two heart beats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Tenshinoken: sorry i couldn't let you give it a way! But i hope you liked the reveal!


	23. My Boyfriend's Back (and Your Gona Be In Trouble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire hallway stopped to watch what was sure to become a good fight.

Week Eleven:

            Gabriel dropped Cas and Dean off at the local hospital. From there on out, Castiel was scheduled to have an ultrasound a week. They were planned to meet Deaton in the maternity ward. However, they had a problem. Two teenage boys marching into the maternity ward to the media camped outside was a red flag. This had them at an impasse until Dean’s strategic brain came up with a solution.

            Dean helped Castiel hobble in the building on his ‘broken’ leg. The entire family had signed the thing to make it more real. As soon as they got in Dean stole a wheelchair and wheeled Cas down to maternity. Whenever they were out of the sight of doctors or nurses, the alpha would hop up on the back. Deaton watched by the ultrasound room door, shaking his head at Dean.

            Cas reclined on the examination table shirtless. As the doctor began rubbing surgical jelly over his stomach, Dean let out a possessive growl. His mate gave him a warning look; Deaton raised a speculative eyebrow.

            Taking Castiel’s hand in his, Dean stared at the little black and white screen nervously as Deaton moved the little wand around trying to get the picture to focus. Then it did.

Cas heard his Dean’s amazed sigh as they looked at the two tiny forms of their babies. They were prefect, no matter what they had already and were going to put him through. It would be worth it.

            “Congratulations. You were right, Dean. You’re having twins. I’ll print this out for you.” After punching a few buttons, Deaton moved the wand around. “If we are lucky we might just be able to find out their genders.”

            Dean snatched the paper from the printer and looked at it with an expression of pure adore. Cas knew he would never admit it to anyone other than him, but Cas saw Dean’s eyes get a little watery staring down at the picture of their pups. He squeezed his hand; the alpha looked up and grinned at him from ear to ear. Green eyes stared into blue. That look came over them where they just stared at each other lost in their own little world.

            The babies inside of Castiel were positively the most beautiful creatures the young alpha had ever seen. They looked no different from any baby in biology textbooks, but they were his and Castiel’s and that made them perfect.

            “I can’t get a good view of the other one, but the one in the front is a boy.”

 

Week Twelve:

            Now that in was January and full blown winter, it was easier for Castiel to hide his pregnancy. Everyone was wearing sweaters. No one spared a second glance at him and his womb full of twins.

            Dean had hung the ultrasound picture in his locker, which terrified Castiel that someone might wise up.  But the alpha brushed it of anytime anyone asked saying they were his baby cousins in Illinois. For the most part everyone believed him, everyone except Bela and Michael. Michael overheard Dean telling Victor Hendrickson and sent him a smirk that said it all. The older boy continued to stare at Dean and Cas until Dean glared at him and growled. “What the fuck are you looking at, Cohen?”

            The entire hallway stopped to watch what was sure to become a good fight. Michael sneered. “Nothing… Just a quarterback that has no future on the field or off and the little queer he protects because he wants the knotslut to suck him off.” He turned and walked away.  Dean started after him but Cas grabbed his arm to stop him.

            He growled his frustration out as they walked to where John was waiting with the Impala roaring. “That bastard! How dare he call you those things after what he did! I’m gona kill him first chance I get!” Holding hands on the car ride home, Castiel did his best to calm his mate.

 

Week 14:

            On Dean’s birthday he missed the second half of the school day to go and get his license. 

            That morning several of the JV quarterback’s teammates caught him at his locker, slapped him on the back smiling and wished him a happy sixteenth. Several omega girls even came up to him blushing and wished him a happy birthday. 

            Cas watched from the doorway of his father’s room. The pair had tried to spend less time glued at the waist after the incident in the hallway with Michael a few weeks ago just to get the gossip to die down. He rolled his eyes every time Dean smirked at him before excessively flirting with the girls, especially the cheerleaders. One slut, in particular, in a mini-skirt really pissed Castiel off. Her big breasts, which she pressed right up against Dean, were practically hanging out of her low cut blouse as she stroked his shoulder. He shot Cas a desperate look. Cas shot him one back that said you got yourself into this mess get yourself out of it before he turned and walked into class. 

            Dean managed to squeeze into class as the final bell rang, looking rather ruffled. The omega gave him the cold shoulder the rest of the class period. Afterwards, Dean dragged him into the janitors’ closet, where Castiel skipped class for the first time of his life, but the apologetic blowjob and rimming he received were worth the risk. Dean left right after that for his driver’s test. 

            The next time Cas saw him was later that night when he pulled the Impala into Chuck’s driveway and took Castiel out for their second date.

 

Week 22

Was the week right after spring break and was the breaking point. That Friday was the week before football work outs were to start up again. Dean had left fourth block in a rush to hand coach Azazel his ideas for new plays this season. Jo and Anna’s periods had somehow matched up this week, meaning the entire family was avoiding them. Castiel was completely alone where Alastair approached and knocked him into the lockers.

            “Get your fat ass out of the way. As if you weren’t already disgusting, fag! How do you even look at yourself in the mirror?”

            Something in Castiel snapped. He stood by himself. “Unlike you I have self confidence, I don’t have to make up for small genitalia and love from a father by harassing those weaker than I.”

            Cas didn’t expect the left hooks to his jaw and eye. Luckily as soon as the second punch was thrown Mr. Turner pulled the alpha off of the omega.

            He sat on the same cot he had when the first fight had occurred, this time with an ice pack over his eye. 

            Dean burst into the nurse’s office scaring both Castiel and Ms. Missouri. The instant he saw Cas, he rushed to kneel in front of him. He took Castiel’s face in his hands his thumb gently stroking over his quickly bruising cheek.

            “Are you alright?” Dean said in a panicked voice.

            “Yes. I’m fine, as are the babies. Both are still kicking.”

            “Was it Michael?” 

            “No. He hasn’t come near me.”

            Dean stood a grim look passed over his face. “Alastair.” The omega nodded.

            Before he could do anything, his alpha was running towards Bobby’s room with Cas waddling as fast as he could after him. Dean threw the door open. As it slammed against the wall the entire class jumped and turned to look at them.

            “Winchester, what in the h-” Bobby started, but before he could finish Dean stormed over to where Alastair sat smirking and threw a left hook sending the other alpha to the floor. Dean climbed over the desk after him. He grabbed him by the collar and punched him twice more before slamming him down atop the desk, so that Alastair’s head was hanging off the other side. Dean wrapped his hand around his throat hard enough to bruise. 

            “You touch Castiel again. I will not hesitate to kill you.” Dean let go and turned. 

            Bobby stood leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. “Ya done?” Dean nodded as he headed out the door. “Dean, I have to give you detention this afternoon. You know my rules about disrupting my class.”

            Dean smirked at Bobby “Yes, sir.” He put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder’s and lead his mate from the door way he watched the fight from back to Ms. Missouri’s office.

            By the last block everyone knew that Dean Winchester had once again beaten the shit out of Alastair. Gossip was spreading like wildfire. Half way through last block they were called up to Principal Zachariah’s office- Dean, Castiel, Bobby and Rufus. Alastair sat there smirking.

            Principal Zachariah sat behind his big oak desk with his hands folded neatly on top. “Now let’s get to the bottom of this. Mr. Turner, you filed a miss-conduct form for Mr. Novak provoking Alastair into a fight and filed for Alastair to receive three days detention (as per standard of on campus fighting), is that correct?”

            “No, Castiel didn’t provoke anything, but other than that yea.”

            “As is stands, I still do not understand why Mr. Singer, you merely gave Dean Detention for this afternoon when he disrupted your class by causing a fight. The instigator of both fights must be punished equally, Mr. Winchester did throw the first punch in your class room, did he not Mr. Singer?”

            “He threw the only punches; Alastair didn’t even get a shot in.”

            Zachariah turned to Dean. “Yes, I suppose that would be the reason mister Alastair is now missing a few teeth and threatening to sue Mr. Winchester and the school if both instigators do not have the same punishment.”

            There was an awkward pause before Castiel spoke up. “You will not get a penny.” Everyone turned to him.  “Constitutional law states that alphas have the right to protect their mates.” Cas pulled down his shirt collar to reveal the mark of Dean’s claim on his collar bone. The principal looked stunned.

            “I knew you two were queers!” Alastair spat. 

            Zachariah turned his chair towards them. “Unfortunately, Castiel, Kansas is yet to recognize Alpha and Beta males as mates.”

            “I’m not a beta.” Cas lifted up his shirt to show off his pregnant belly. Alastair and Zach sat flabbergasted. “I wonder what a jury would think of an alpha who assaulted Kansas’ very own pregnant male omega.”

            Zachariah cleared his throat. “Mr. Singer, Mr. Turner, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak,  you are all free to go.”

 

            Monday would be the day the whole school would find out, nerdy omega Castiel Novak was pregnant with the up and coming football star and totally hotty Dean Winchester’s pups- only problem so would the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only two days late Yeah! My best friend who I call Cas (she doesn't ship destiel so I randomly send her lyrics from my destiel playlist, because I'm a troll) roped me into doing Misha's scavenger hunt this week. I will try to post again soon.   
> If any spelling or typo's are in this (i'm sure there are) please copy and paste them into a comment and I will fix them asap.


	24. Hey Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,  
> Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
> For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
> By making his world a little colder.
> 
> Hey jude, don't let me down.  
> You have found her, now go and get her.  
> Remember to let her into your heart,  
> Then you can start to make it better.

Week 23:

 

            Monday morning was a trip. Dean and Castiel had to arrive at 6:30 to try to get there before camera crews, but some were already there. Cas was fairly certain they most have been camped outside of the school all night. The pair had to have Chuck sneak them in through his outside door.

            Cas was a sight for his school mates- sweatpants , a Beatles t-shirt that swallowed his shoulders but was tight on his baby bump. His class mates all spotted him with ease, Castiel just prayed that the cameras didn’t.

            No one in school took any picture of Cas probably because if anyone had a phone out Dean would glare at them and growl and everyone had seen what happened to Alastair. In addition, Bobby started taking up cell phones in his classes for the first time in his teaching career. Anna and Jo were also on constant look out for threats. Ash hacked into the school network and announced with a pixelated figure and deepened voice “that if any pictures are found on electronic devices revealing the identity of our male omega the device will suddenly develop a virus that will roast the hard drive and any other device the file has been sent to.” There was no doubt in anyone’s eyes that he wasn’t capable of implementing his warning, considering Ash hacked the school on his phone.

People Cas didn’t know existed would come up and ask how he was feeling or about the baby. Everyone learned rather quickly not to ask to feel his tummy, Dean tended to take it as a threat.

            Monday night it was announced on the news that Truman’s male omega was pregnant. By Friday the Midwest knew it was twins. The following week they released another discovery – the father was a football player. That led to speculations of which football player was good enough to get an OM.

 “This Alpha would have to be future NFL material,” suggested one reporter, which immediately lead to an examination of all the college football teams with in reasonable driving distance of Truman.

            “Hey, Cohen, did you watch the news last night? Guess know we know which one of us is making all star this year!” With a cocky smirk on his face, Dean yelled down the hall the next day to the other alpha.

            As weeks went on the growing problem was not avoiding the media although that was a biggie. The problem was Cas being able to get to his classes on time from how slow he was walking (well waddling) and people wanting to come up and talk to him. By May, Castiel couldn’t do it anymore; he left school. The omega continued to do assignments and would come in after school for tests. Not only did that eliminate his mobility problems but it also eliminated sneaking past the media everyday.

            Of course he had to return to school for his final examinations. Dean aced all of his finals. To which John asked if Cas took them for him. After he read Dean’s answer to the essay question on sexual dynamics, John knew Cas had given him that knowledge but Dean had definitely wrote it.

 

Week 33:

            Now that school was out, Dean had football practice from seven in the morning until noon and after lunch he would work in John’s auto shop until five. Azazel had liked some of Dean’s plays enough to put them in the play book and force Dean to coach everyone on them, which Dean actually enjoyed.

            Defense was scrimmaging against offense with Michael as quarterback, when Coach waved Dean over. A boy, about his age, with short hair just a smudge lighter than his own and bright blue eyes stood next to Azazel. He was a couple inches taller than Dean, which was saying something since Dean had reached his full height of six’ two over the summer.

            “Winchester, meet Benny Laffite, your new offensive tackle. He just moved here from Louisiana. I want you to teach him your plays and the rest of the book since you know it so well. You’ll have the rest of practice to do so I want him up to speed by tomorrow.” Azazel left them there to go watch the rest of the team.

            “So…uh…why don’t we pull up a piece of bench and get started? I assume he gave you a notebook.” Dean said plopping down on the aluminum bench.

            “Yeah, he did but the pages are blank. He said you knew all the plays for every position.”

            Dean smirked. “Yeah, I do. Some of them I made.” He took the red and blue sharpies from the front binder pocket and began drawing plays out and explaining them.

            When they were almost done, Benny looked over at the other alpha and asked, “Why’s every play you’ve come up with got the name of a seventies or eighties rock song?”

            Dean smiled. “Cause that’s the best music there is.”

            “So then let me ask you another thing. This one is it named for the bad company song or a special girl in your life?” Benny pointed to the title, ‘Anna’.

            Dean smiled to himself. “See number eight over there Harvelle. She’s been my best friend since pewee division. No we are legally family, she’s my sister in law; her mates name is Anna. We had to name the play after her so Jo would know the ball was coming to her.”

            “Is Anna your sister or how are you their brother in law, if ya don’t mind me askin’?”

            “Dude, I don’ mind at all; I’m proud of my family. Anna’s my mates sister, but she’s like a sister to me, except for the fact that we made out, if you can call it making out in seventh grade. Shit, don’t tell Jo or Cas about that though.”

            Benny held up his hands. “Ain’t no skin off my back. I don’t even know your mate.”

            “Don’t worry, you’ll meet the whole gang when football season starts.”

            Benny smiled. “Your mate, she a cheerleader?”

            Dean laughed. “Pretty freaking far from it.”

            “Volley ball captain, then.” He tried again. Dean just shook his head smiling. “You just seem like the guy that would get the girl everyone wants. The alpha all other alphas want to be.”

            Dean turned to Benny and stared for a moment. “I don’t know anyone that would want to grow up around cranky adults who have all lost mates to violent crimes. It makes me scared shitless something like that will happen to them.”

            “’em?”

            “Cas is almost seven months pregnant –with twins.”

            Benny held out his hand. “Congratulations. Kids are amazing. There a lot of work and sleepless nights but they are the most beautiful things you will ever see. I have a daughter, Lizzie; she’ll be a year old in September. You’re gona have to get used to being scared shitless for them all the time. I had to leave her and Andrea there, but as soon as I get out of here, I’m going back to them.”

            Dean looked past Benny to see Michael giving him one of those knowing smirks same as he did in the hallway.

 

            That afternoon Dean came home from working at John’s garage to find Gabriel and Sam painting the nursery retro green. Castiel sat in the rocking chair they got for Christmas, supervising the two. Judging by the amount of paint in Sammy’s mob of hair and the green handprint on Gabe’s face they hadn’t started out supervised.

            “So why did you settle on green?” Dean walked in and kissed Cas before moving to pick up a roller and help his brother.

            “I did not want to open the statistics with out you but I did open the other envelope. We’re having a girl as well.” Cas handed Dean the parcel before could begin painting.

            Gabriel and Sammy dropped their rollers in the paint trays and crowded over Dean’s shoulder as he tore into the envelope. The alpha rolled his green eyes at them before leaning down so his mate could see as well. Inside a page of thick card stock was folded in thirds. The top two sections were a whole bunch of mumbo-jumbo that Dean didn’t particularly understand; Cas probably did, what Dean was concerned with was the chart that filled the bottom half of the page and what those statistics implied.

 ** _Likely Hood_** :

 **Males** :

Om-96.37%

Bm-03.63%

 **Females** :

Af-89.72%

Bf-08.28%

Of-2%

 **Male:Female** \- 12:11

 

            Over the next couple of weeks, Benny became Dean’s friend. Even Jo was beginning to warm up to him.

Michael’s daily aggravations during football practice reached a new level of asshole. It started out with snide comments that Cas was a slut or about Dean’s abilities as an alpha. Dean could let those comments roll off. He had done other things as well, like trample Dean’s clothing on the disgusting locker room floor, put a paper bag filled with dog shit in his locker with ‘To remind you of your whore’ written in sharpie on it, or stopping the urinal up with Dean’s keys and mouth piece. Dean didn’t snap he knew what Michael was hoping for; that Dean would start a fight with him in front of the team so Dean would get kicked off.

            However the final straw had been in the last week of June. Michael leaned up against his locker facing Dean. Dean had his with his back to him quickly trying to do what he needed and get out of the locker room.

            “So Winchester, I hear your whore is having a little bitch, think maybe I could baby sit when he gets to puberty, I’m sure we’d have a lot of …fun?”

            Dean slammed his locker so hard everyone in the locker’s full attention was on him as he turned for Michael. He couldn’t even think straight he was so furious. The only think that stopped him from ripping Michael’s head off was Victor, Benny and Jo all barely holding him back.

            “You sick fuck! If you ever fucking come fucking near either of them I will tear your fucking face off!”

            The three alphas finally managed to get Dean outside the locker room. They ended up having to call Castiel for him talk Dean down from his instincts. After he hung up Dean sat there on the bleachers with his head drooped into his hands.

            Benny sat down next to him. “I’m wonderin’ what happened ‘tween Michael ta cause this feud, but if ya don’t wanna tell me just yet I reckon’ it’s none of my damn business.”

            Dean sighed. “No you should know… The night Cas and I mated he had had a date with Cohen-”

            “He? I’ll be damned the rumors were true.”

            “Yeah, Cohen planned to rape and mate him and I fell right in line with his plan. He was almost successful but I left my Metallica shirt in the locker room and went back for it. Cas was in heat and I didn’t have a freakin’ clue he was an omega so later that night we did it and I mated him. I beat the shit out of Michael that night. Ever since then he’s been jealous and wanted revenge.”

            It rained all that weekend leaving it terribly muddy on the field, which was rather odd weather for the fourth of July.  The season hadn’t started yet but the bombers were having a scrimmage against one of Lawrence’s high schools. Dean was sitting on the side lines monitoring how the plays were running when the unthinkable happened, one of his plays went wrong.

            Michael was blindsided; the other quarterback could hear the crack of bone from the bleachers. The medics scrambled to get Michael on the stretcher, while Benny apologized profusely before jogging over to the water cooler to splash water in his face. Dean intercepted him.

            “Dude, what the hell just happened out there. That play was gold. how’d it go wrong?”

            Benny looked up at him. “Brother, I’m sorry. I got mud in my eye I couldn’t see a damn thing that’s how that guy got around me and took out the QB. Don’t worry it won’t happen again.” Benny winked.

            It took all Dean’s muscles not to smile. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

            Benny laughed.

 

            On the nineteenth, the team had their first all day practice. Dean, Benny, Jo and victor were all cutting up and laughing while they were on their lunch break when Cas called just like he always did at twelve thirty on the dot.

            “Hey Cas. What’s up?”

            “Hello Dean. My blood pressure has been steadily rising over the past two hours.”

            “Oh, really are those pregnancy hormones making you hot under the collier for me.” Dean said taking a drink of Gatorade.

            “No but the pain from contractions is making me rather uncomfortable.”

            The alpha blew blue drink all over Jo.  She was about ready to kick his ass until he spoke. “Aren’t contraction what happens before you go into labor?!”

            “Yes.”

            “ **Are** you going into labor?”

            “No” Dean sighed in relief, and then Cas spoke again. “My water broke fifteen minutes ago. I require you to take me to the hospital.” He deadpanned.

            Dean grabbed his keys and ran for the parking lot. He jumped over the chain link fence. His voice shook as he spoke. “Cas, you have to stay calm! I know you’re freaking out! But you have to breath! Do like they do in all those movies! Who-he-Who-he-Who-he-”

            “Dean, I’m not the one in a state of panic. Shut up and drive safely. I’ll call Dr. Deaton.” Cas hung up.

            No one was allowed in the room when Cas gave birth. On July 19 at 6:41pm Claire Marie Winchester was born and at 7:54pm her younger brother Henry Adam Winchester was born. When the nurse entered the waiting room and called out Novak-Winchester, Dean, Sam, John, Jo, Ellen all went into alpha mode and crowded the nurse.

            “Which one of you is Mr. Novak’s mate?”

            “I’m Cas’ mate can we see him? How are the pups?”

            “He’s perfectly fine they are weight your babies currently and running a dynamic test on them at your mates request. Only two may come back at a time.” She said waving them back. Dean and John followed the nurse back to a room where two security guards were posted.

            The nurse spoke again. “Because how rare your mate is we will need you to make a list all of the people allowed visitation privilege.”

            When they walked in Castiel sat propped up against pillows in one of those funny white backless gowns holding two white bundles. Cas smiled at them as they came in. Dean hesitantly reached of one of the babies, but looked at Cas first.

            “Can I?” He whispered.

 Castiel tilted his head. “Of course you can, fifty percent of their DNA is yours.” 

Both of them seemed so tiny. Both had white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Well, Cas said they did currently they were sleeping.

Dean picked up the pup closest to him. “That’s Claire.” Cas cooed as he held Adam closer to his chest.

Dean smiled at his daughter. “Hello, Claire.” He then handed her over to John.

“Dad, I know we didn’t ask your permission before hand, but we named her Clarissa Marie Winchester, I honor of mom and over there is Henry Adam Winchester after your dad and his dad. We hope that’s okay.”

John Winchester looked down at his granddaughter’s face smiling as the tears rolled down his face.

Dean leaned over and gave Cas kiss on his forehead. “Ya did good, Cas.” He whispered as he listened to his father begin humming  Hey Jude.


End file.
